Al estilo Uchiha-Uzumaki
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Al encontrar un extraño pergamino que los envía atrás en el tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke intentarán cambiar las cosas, a su estilo. Pero un paso en falso podría hacer que el futuro cambie para mal y traería graves problemas. (Viaje en el tiempo). Rating T para la violencia, la sangre y el lenguaje vulgar mas adelante. Characters: Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi/Kurama
1. El pergamino

**Al estilo Uchiha-Uzumaki**

Capítulo 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Lo único mio aquí es la historia.

/

_Capítulo 1: El pergamino_

Era un bello día en Konoha, una semana pasó desde que terminó la guerra, Sasuke fue nombrado 6to Hokage de la aldea y la paz reinaba. Naruto se encontraba en el hospital. La batalla contra Madara lo dejo completamente sin Chakra, casi, que parecía un trapo viejo. Se sintió como si lo hubieran estrujado y exprimido. Sin duda, muy doloroso.

Miraba fijamente el techo blanco de la habitación en el que se encontraba. No es que hubiera mucho para ver en aquel lugar. Estaba muy distraído, pensando en valla a saber qué.

El suspiró- Esto es muy aburrido- pensó.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la ventana abrirse. Naruto miró a la dirección donde se encontraba quién sea que haya entrado.

-¡Hey Teme, existe algo llamado puerta Dattebayo!- fue el "saludo" del rubio.

-¡Hn!, Dobe- respondió al "saludo" Sasuke.

_¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi algo confundido. No suele tener visitas del Teme, asi que definitivamente no debe ser bueno.

-¡Hn, eres un Dobe, todo esto de Hokage es muy problemático y por eso decidí escaparme y vine aquí porque no tengo nada que hacer y...- fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-¿Desde cuándo tú das tantas explicaciones? ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Naruto alarmado.

-La oficina de Hokage está en llamas.

Naruto demoró un poco en procesar lo que se le había dicho, hasta que reaccionó-¿QUE LA OFICINA DE HOKAGE ESTA QUE?- gritó desesperado. Esto no era nada lindo.

-Como escuchaste, ahora ven conmigo, necesito tu ayuda- pidió Sasuke como si nada. Si el idiota rubio se niega a ayudar, lo llevaré a la fuerza por las orejas.

-P-pero ¿cómo ha pasado?- preguntó el "idiota rubio" aún sin poderlo creer.

-Bueno, simplemente quemé todo el papeleo para que ya no me dé problemas, pero el fuego se extendió por el escritorio y aquí estamos- terminó su discurso Sasuke. En su rostro se podía ver el pánico, quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Naruto se le quedó mirando, incapaz de hablar. ¿Que se le había pasado por la cabeza a Sasuke para hacer algo así ?. Es digno de un Teme.

-**¡Ese mocoso es un idiota, pero tengo que admitir que yo también lo habría hecho- **admitió Kurama desde la mente de Naruto.

El Jinchuuriki se quedó pensando, ¿él también lo hubiera hecho?

**-¡BAKA, deja de pensar estupideces y preocúpate por lo que está pasando en estos momentos**!- gritó el zorro indignado.

-¡ES VERDAD!- recordó Naruto y de un salto salió de la camilla y se lanzó por la ventana en el que Sasuke había ingresado anteriormente.

**-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo IDIOTA?, ¡no quiero morir aún!**

**-**¡Tú morirás cuando yo quiera, maldita bola de pelos!- exclamó Naruto haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que se le había hecho. El Kyuubi maldecía por lo bajo y murmuraba blasfemias hacia el rubio.

Sasuke, por su parte, se quedó mirando la ventana, sorprendido y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?- se preguntó, pero pronto se recuperó de su sorpresa y salió por la ventana como su amigo lo había hecho antes. Ellos eran shinobis, por lo que la puerta no existe para ellos.

/

Naruto corría y corría hacia la torre Hokage, si paraba era el fin. Pronto Sasuke lo alcanzó.

-Dobe ¿me oyes? cálmate- pidió el pelinegro.

-¿Estás loco? ¡si no llegamos rápido, la torre se reducirá a cenizas!- gritó Naruto, sin mirarlo- ¡Estaremos en problemas y todo por tu culpa Dattebayo!

Sasuke suspiró, no había caso, tenía razón Naruto, se metió en graves, graves problemas y todo por su culp… ¡No!, No fue su culpa, es del papeleo, si, era culpa de esos sucios papeles y también del escritorio, no suya.

Con ese pensamiento llegaron a su destino. Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver la torre Hokage intacta, bueno, al menos eso es lo que parecía.

-Rápido, entremos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Naruto corriendo en dirección a la entrada.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y siguió su ejemplo. Subían lo más rápido que podían por las escaleras. El pelinegro sentía que en cualquier momento caería rodando, claro, él era un Uchiha, eso nunca le pasaría, eso es de torpes. Pero lamentablemente hoy no era su día de suerte, tropezó y cayó rodando hasta chocar con una pared.

Naruto pareció notar que el Uchiha ya no le seguía y volteó a ver, solo para encontrarse con un Sasuke, escalones abajo, frotándose la cabeza con la mano. De inmediato el Uzumaki comenzó a reír locamente.

-¡JAJAJAJA, Sasuke, el prodigio Uchiha y actual Hokage, ah caído por las escaleras!- Naruto no paraba de reír y eso pareció irritar al pelinegro.

-¡Naruto, deja de reír, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, maldito idiota!- gritó Sasuke indignado.

-Jeje, lo siento, es solo que, algo así no se ve todos los días- respondió el Jinchuuriki secando las lágrimas que había en sus ojos por tanto reír.

Pronto el Uchiha se recuperó de la caída y siguieron su camino.

/ / /

Se encontraban frente a la puerta de la oficina, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Con un suspiro, ambos entraron. No había quedado nada de la habitación, todo era cenizas.

-Demonios Sasuke ¿en que estabas pensando?- preguntó Naruto enojado y sorprendido por el desastre que había causado. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

-¡Cállate Dobe, tú no eres el Hokage, es demasiada responsabilidad, por no hablar del papeleo irritante!- gritó Sasuke.

Naruto lo miro unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de algo- Oye Sasuke- empezó el Uzumaki, despacio. Eso le dio escalofríos a Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que ella se entere de esto!

-¿Q-quien?- preguntó el Uchiha, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, pero solo para estar seguros. Es la primera vez que se le veía a Sasuke tan asustado. Esto había que grabarlo.

-¡Tsunade-obaa-chan!- gritó Naruto aterrado.

Vio la cara de Sasuke y no pudo evitar reírse.-Desearía tener una cámara- pensó con una sonrisa.

-Borra esa ridícula sonrisa de tu estúpida cara y salgamos de aquí- pidió el pelinegro. Naruto era irritante.

El rubio hizo un mohín, pero accedió e intentaron escapar.

-Saltemos por la ventana- sugirió Naruto.

-No tenemos mucha elección, Tsunade está cerca, puedo sentirlo- respondió el Uchiha. Estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando escucharon pisadas de tacones en el suelo, seguido de un estruendo y una persona que grita.

-Demasiado tarde- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Seguramente el grito fue de una de sus víctimas y pronto ellos se unirían a él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando una rubia de edad con grandes pechos y una pelinegra con un chanchito en brazos.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!- gritó Tsunade a todo pulmón.

-Eeeh- dudó Naruto. Sasuke, que estaba a su lado, permanecía callado.

La rubia posó su mirada en ellos para luego observar la habitación y de nuevo, mirar a ellos.

Estaba que echaba humo. Todo su sake, ya no existía y todo por culpa de estos mocosos.

- ¿QUE LE HICIERON A MI SAKE?- gritó ella con furia.

-¿Eh? ¿sake?- se preguntaron Uchiha y Uzumaki. ¿y la oficina qué?

-P-por favor Tsunade-sama, si el fuego hubiera alcanzado el sake, la torre tal vez no estaría en estos momentos, ¿no crees?- explicó Shizune, tratando de calmarla.

-Eeeh, Baa-chan ¿a qué sake se refiere?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

En lugar de responder, se dirigió a donde se encontraba el supuesto "sake". Un armario que misteriosamente sobrevivió al incendio.

-Okey, esto es raro Dattebayo- pensó Naruto en voz alta. Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Por qué había sake en su oficina?

Tsunade dio un suspiro de alivio. Saber que su sake estaba a salvo era lo único que le importaba.

Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de cada uno allí presente. La rubia se volvió para mirarlos con un rostro muy serio.

-¡EL TEME TIENE LA CULPA!- saltó Naruto de repente.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido. Nunca creyó que Naruto lo traicionaría tan pronto. Le decepcionó, bueno, siempre lo hace.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA!, hablen ¡AHORA!- gritó la rubia, enfadándose aún mas.

El Uzumaki decidió hablar- Yo...

-Yo quemé el papeleo- Sasuke le interrumpió antes de que meta la pata de nuevo.

Tsunade se sorprendió. Ningún Hokage en la historia había hecho algo semejante. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, este chico le agradaba.

-Sasuke es un idiota. Aún no puedo creer que Konoha siga en pie con el como Hokage Dattebayo- Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Y yo no puedo creer que duermas con tu ropa casual y sandalias- se defendió el Uchiha- Está claro que eres un idiota.

-¡CALLATE TEME!

-¡Callate Dobe!.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Tsunade irritada- Ustedes dos tendrán que...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Naruto se había ido por la ventana antes de que pudiera dar la orden.

-¡Naruto, maldito idiota, no me dejes aquí!- gritó Sasuke desde la ventana. El imbécil se había escapado. Ahora tendría que lidiar con todo esto solo.

El pelinegro miro a las dos mujeres delante de él, Tsunade no estaba de humor. El sería su pobre victima infeliz.

Tsunade lo miró con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Sasuke suspiró- Hoy será un largo día- pensó el con cansancio.

/

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, estaba aburrido y no podía dejar de pensar si lo que hizo anteriormente estuvo bien, o sea, abandonar a tu amigo en una situación problemática es traición. Se sentía culpable, pero de ninguna manera volvería, claro que no, eso no lo haría.

-Que problemático-dijo el- ¡Maldición! Ya me estoy volviendo como Shikamaru- pensó.

Vio a Sakura a lo lejos- Lo mejor sería hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido, seguro sabrá que hacer- pensó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba ella.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- gritó Naruto mientras corría a ella.

La pelirrosa volteó a ver quién era el que hacia tanto escándalo. No se sorprendió al ver quien era, ella sabía que su rubio amigo era escandaloso, demasiado a decir verdad.

-S-Sakura-chan- Naruto dijo jadeando. Estaba muy cansado.

**-Parece que necesitas entrenar más Naruto-** dijo Kurama en su paisaje mental.

Naruto frunció el ceño- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Kurama, yo estoy perfectamente bien Dattebayo- dijo el Jinchuuriki aun frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba que le dijeran eso.

-**Si tú lo dices- **dijo el zorro burlonamente. Le gustaba hacerlo enfadar.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? pareces muy cansado, deberías entrenar más- sugirió Sakura.

El Kyuubi se echó a reír locamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esta forma. Excepto la vez que Kiba le ordenó a su perro a hacer, bueno, pipi en la cara de Naruto. Su rostro era ahora propiedad de Akamaru y todo porque el rubio desafió al chico perro diciendo que los gatos eran mejores. El Inuzuka le demostró lo contrario.

Naruto estaba haciendo pucheros, bastante graciosos.-¿Que estás haciendo Sakura-chan?- preguntó por fin el rubio.

-Me dirijo a la biblioteca de Konoha- respondió ella- ¿quieres venir?.

-E-está bien- Naruto odia las bibliotecas pero, todo sea por Sakura-chan.

-Bueno, entonces ven- dijo la pelirrosa tomando el brazo del Uzumaki y arrastrándolo por toda la aldea.

Llegaron a su destino, Naruto miraba con horror aquél lugar. Sakura no entendía porque su amigo odiaba tanto las bibliotecas, a veces pensaba que él no sabía leer o que simplemente era demasiado vago. Era un misterio.

Entraron al gran edificio, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto, su compañera de equipo se dio cuenta y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Aaah, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué fue eso?- preguntó el sobándose la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Eres un baka, esto es una biblioteca no una casa embrujada!- respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando el Uzumaki se volteó para verla, ella ya no se encontraba junto a él.

-¿S-Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto. Él tenía miedito.

**-Eres patético Naruto-** dijo el Kyuubi.

-Ya, ya Dattebayo- le contestó- No me gusta que me llamen así.

El rubio comenzó a caminar, recorriendo el lugar. Se detuvo en un sector donde había pergaminos y le dio curiosidad.

Tomó un pergamino, que era al parecer de Ninjutsu, lo dejó a un lado y pasó al siguiente que era de Genjutsu. Naruto lo pensó un momento. Él no tenía un Sharingan como Sasuke o una habilidad especial como Kurenai-sensei y por esa razón lo descartó. También había uno de Taijutsu y por último uno de Fuinjutsu, este último le interesó. Él era un Uzumaki, es muy importante saber técnicas de sellado, si no es así, no merece llevar ese apellido.

Tomó el rollo, pero justo detrás se encontraba un pergamino muy polvoriento. Naruto lo agarró, tenía curiosidad. Lo extraño era que no tenía un nombre escrito.

Sopló para quitarle un poco el polvo- ¿De qué se tratará este pergamino?- se preguntó.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y Naruto se volvió para ver de qué se trataba, solo para encontrarse con un Sasuke muy furioso en la entrada del edificio. El rubio tragó saliva.

-¡NARUTO!- gritó el Uchiha- ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR, TE HARÉ PEDAZOS DE LAS FORMAS MAS HORRIBLES, DOLOROSAS Y MACABRAS!- continuó el pelinegro.

-Tú ya eres macabro- murmuró el rubio. Rogaba que él no lo haya escuchado.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto con grandes zancadas y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Tu!

-Yo, yo...- Naruto tartamudeaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Gracias Kami, me has salvado una vez más- murmuró el Uzumaki aliviado.

La pelirrosa saltó a la espalda del pelinegro, haciendo que este soltara a Naruto y callera sin más al suelo.

-Sakura, por favor, deja de hacer eso- pidió lo más amablemente posible.

-Lo siento-murmuró bajándose de su espalda.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos- ¿Podrían hablar un poco más despacio por favor?- pidió amablemente.

-¿Y si me niego?- preguntó Naruto- Seguro que...- fue cortado por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la pelirrosa.

-¡BAKA!- gritó Sakura- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías?-dijo sarcásticamente.

Naruto hizo un puchero. Sakura se disculpó con el hombre por los modales de su rubio amigo. Sasuke se mantuvo callado.

Luego de que el desconocido se marchó, la pelea continuó.

-¿En dónde me quedé?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Ibas a golpearme- respondió Naruto.

-Ah sí, como te decía, ¡TE DESTROZARÉ PORQUE ERES UN TRAIDOR!- continuó el.

Sakura rodó los ojos-¿Que habrá hecho Naruto ahora?- se preguntó ella- Lo mejor sería sacarlos de aquí.

-¡LO SIENTO DATTEBAYO!- gritó el rubio dramaticamente.

Naruto cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llego, ya que en su lugar, se le arrebató el pergamino en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

-¿Qué crees tú que sea?- preguntó el Uzumaki con sarcasmo.

Sasuke le dio una mirada que decía: ¡Cállate o te destripo!

-Qué extraño, no tiene un nombre grabado y parece muy antiguo- notó la pelirrosa.

-¡Ábrelo, ábrelo- pidió Naruto emocionado.

-No aquí- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Un rollo desconocido es un rollo desconocido, podría pasar muchas cosas- explicó el pelinegro.

Sakura miró el reloj en la pared- ¡Oh no! tengo que cumplir con Tsunade-shishou. No puedo llegar tarde- dijo ella alarmada.

-Está bien. ¡Nos vemos Sakura-chan!- se despidió Naruto.

-¡Si. Adiós!- saludó ella y se marchó.

Poco después de que la pelirrosa se fue, Uzumaki y Uchiha salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento.

/

-¡Ya, hazlo de una vez!- dijo Naruto con impaciencia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que se le pidió y abrió el objeto. En el pergamino había patrones de líneas. Algo así como un sello.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el rubio.

- Tú tendrías que saber, eres un Uzumaki- respondió el pelinegro.

-En realidad... No sé nada de Fuinjutsu - dijo Naruto con timidez.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Sasuke. Naruto tocó con el dedo el centro del espiral que se dibujaba en el papel. De repente el pergamino comenzó a brillar y luego, todo era oscuridad.

/

Despertó en un bosque a las afueras de Konoha. Estaba confundido, ¿qué había pasado?. Sasuke se puso de pie y se quitó la tierra que había en su ropa. Miró a Naruto que seguía dormido.

-Oye Dobe, despierta- le dijo el pelinegro, dándole patadas.

-Mmm, no quiero- fue la respuesta del rubio.

-¡IDIOTA!, ¿no ves que estamos en un maldito BOSQUE?- le gritó Sasuke enojado.

-Ya, ya, no grites, ya estoy despierto Dattebayo- dijo Naruto aún somnoliento.

Se puso de pie a regañadientes, él quería seguir durmiendo, pero parece que no era el momento.

Caminaron por el bosque hasta que vieron a lo lejos las puertas de Konoha.

-Ne, Sasuke- comenzó Naruto-¿Por qué rayos estamos en un bosque a las afueras de Konoha?.

-¿Y a mí me lo preguntas?- respondió el Uchiha. Naruto le sacó la lengua.

Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, pero fueron detenidos por ninjas de Konoha.

-Alto, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó uno de los shinobis de Konoha.

-¿No saben quiénes somos?. Yo soy el súper genial, número uno ninja de la hoja, Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo. Y él es el Hokage de la aldea, Uchiha Sasuke.

Los shinobis se miraron unos a otros por unos minutos, hasta que por fin halaron.

- ¿Dices que eres un shinobi de la hoja y que tu amigo con el pelo en forma de pato es el Hokage?- preguntaron incrédulos.

- Así es- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Los ninjas de la Hoja comenzaron a reír, sin parar. Naruto frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos a ellos.

-¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó el Uzumaki enfadado.

-¡El Sandaime tiene que enterarse de esto!- dijeron entre risas.

-¿El Sandaime?- preguntó Naruto. Él no se lo creía.

Sasuke miraba la escena en la confusión-¿El Sandaime?, ¿que quisieron decir con eso?, el está muerto. El Tercero fue asesinado por Orochimaru, el Sannin serpiente.

Entonces ahí fue cuando lo vio. El monumento Hokage, solo tenía tres caras talladas en él. Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Recordó cuando estaban en un campo de entrenamiento. Naruto había tocado ese extraño pergamino y luego todo era oscuro.

Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Miró a su amigo que todavía seguía discutiendo con aquellos ninjas.

-Ne, Naruto.

-¿Eh?- el rubio volteó para verlo.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que estamos ahora en el pasado?

...

...

-¡Mierda!...

/

_**N/A**_**: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció mi historia?. Es una muy simple, soy nueva en Fanfiction.**

**Es muy importante para mí que me digan lo que piensan de esta historia, así sabré si de verdad vale la pena subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este capítulo. Estoy muy feliz y sé que hay historias mejores, pero tratare de mejorar lo más que pueda :)**

**Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía si es que hay :)**

**Espera ansiosamente sus reviews...**

**Miss Haruno...**


	2. ¡Veo gente muerta!

Capitulo 2

_**N/A: **_**Hola gente, muchas gracias por: seguir/favorito/comentario. Me hace muy feliz saber que les ha gustado esta Historia ****J**

**Goten Trunks5: Que bueno que el capítulo te halla parecido divertido, me pone muy feliz. Y en cuanto a las parejas, no eh pensado en una jejeje, pero te prometo que veré más adelante. Me has dado una idea ****J** **, así que Muchas Gracias.**

**Gracias a todos por leer esto 3. Ahora a la historia. **

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes. Lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

/

Capítulo 2: ¡Veo gente muerta!

Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba en su oficina, firmando el papeleo cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Hiruzen.

-¡Hokage-sama, lamento molestarlo pero nos encontramos con dos chicos en las puertas de Konoha que dicen ser de aquí, pero yo nunca los eh visto!- dijo el Jounin delante de él.

-Hágalos pasar- pidió el Hokage.

-Hai Hokage-sama.

Cinco minutos después entraron a la oficina dos jóvenes,Hiruzen posó su mirada en ellos. Uno era rubio con ojos azules y el otro tenía los ojos negros al igual que su cabello, que a la vez poseía una curiosa forma de pato.

Naruto, cuando vio al Hokage, casi le agarra un ataque al corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo porque, vamos , él estaba muerto. Murió durante los exámenes Chunnin, por culpa de Orochimaru. Sasuke estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Hiruzen no entendía por qué el rubio lo miraba de esa forma, como si él fuera un muerto viviente o algo por el estilo. Le hacía sentir incómodo.

Los dos estaban petrificados, sumidos en sus pensamientos. El Hokage carraspeó para llamar su atención. Ambos dieron un salto.

-Ejem, bueno, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó por fin Hiruzen.

-¡Aaaaaaah, él está hablando!, ¡ESTÁ HABLANDO!- gritó Naruto aterrado.

Uchiha y Sarutobi se sobresaltaron ante el repentino gritó del rubio.

Naruto estaba pálido, Sasuke lo miró un momento. Naruto nunca va a entender el significado de la palabra "VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO" bueno, eso pensaba él.

-Aún no respondieron a mi pregunta- continuó el Hokage.

El pelinegro suspiró- Soy Sasuke Uchiha y este idiota que ves a mi lado es Naruto Uzumaki. No somos de aquí, bueno si, pero, bueno...- Sasuke dudaba.

Sarutobi miraba sin entender nada. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos desconocidos?

-¿Y bien? ¿de dónde son ustedes dos?- preguntó el Hokage impaciente. Nada podía sorprenderlo más de lo que estaba. El rubio según "Sasuke" era un Uzumaki, hay un solo Uzumaki en Konoha, sin mencionar que aquel chico se parecía mucho a uno de su mejores Jounin. Sip, nada podía superar su sorpresa.

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente - ¡Somos del futuro!- escupió él.

Okey, estaba sorprendido. Era su turno para quedarse petrificado. Naruto seguía pálido y quieto.

-¿Hokage-sama?- llamó Sasuke alarmado.

Hiruzen se recuperó se su sorpresa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Eh, bueno, eso es... algo poco creíble- habló por fin Sarutobi.

-Sí, de hecho lo es- el pelinegro estuvo de acuerdo- Mi amigo y yo encontramos un extraño pergamino que nos trajo aquí cuando lo tocamos, debía tratarse de algún jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo- concluyó el Uchiha. No se creía ni sus propias palabras.

-¡No existe tal cosa como un jutsu Espacio-Tiempo! ¡Esto es inaudito!- Hiruzen iba a explotar. Chasqueó los dedos y un ANBU apareció de la nada.

-Trae a Inoichi Yamanaka, es una urgencia- ordenó el Hokage.

El ANBU asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Diez minutos después la puerta se abrió revelando a un rubio con ojos azules.

-¿Me ha llamado Hokage-sama?.

Inoichi, bienvenido- saludó el Hokage- Si, te eh llamado para una tarea muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el Yamanaka.

-¿Ves a esos chicos?- dijo Hiruzen señalando a los dos jóvenes en la habitación.

Inoichi asintió con la cabeza- ¿Que hay con ellos?.

-Quiero que mires a través de sus recuerdos- respondió el Hokage.

El Yamanaka miró sorprendido y confundido. Sorprendido por lo que se le había pedido y confundido ¿por qué?.

-Al parecer ellos tienen una historia bastante interesante- respondió Sarutobi a la pregunta silenciosa del Yamanaka.

Inoichi no dijo nada más y se acercó a los adolescentes e intentó hacer lo que se le pidió pero uno de ellos se resistió.

-De ninguna manera voy a dejar que miren mis recuerdos. Nadie excepto yo deben saberlos- se quejó Sasuke. Eso era violación a sus derechos.

El Yamanaka miró al rubio petrificado a una esquina, ¿qué le pasaba?. Se dirigió a él para hacer lo que no pudo con el otro y vio que no se resistía. El chico estaba pálido y parecía mirar a nada en particular. Eso, en cierta forma le dio gracia.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el rubio mayor. No hubo respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea. Eso era algo que ni a él le gustaría que le hagan, pero, ¿quién rayos eran ellos?, ¿por qué el rubio se parece a uno de sus amigos?, ¿y por qué uno de ellos tiene el pelo en forma de pato?. ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

-NOENTIENDOQUEESTAPASANDOPORQUEJIJIDEBERIAESTARMUERTO- habló por fin Naruto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Inoichi, no había entendido ni una palabra. Tal vez era la respuesta a su pregunta anterior, de efecto retardado.

Naruto lo miró de repente, Inoichi dio un salto - ¡Demonios que eso fue macabro!- pensó el rubio mayor.

-Lo lamento chicos, pero esto hay que hacerlo- dijo Hiruzen- Debo comprobar si lo que ustedes dicen es verdad.

Un tic se hizo en el ojo de Sasuke, ¿lo estaba tomando de mentiroso?.

El Yamanaka no entendía nada, lo único que él quería era irse de este lugar de una vez por todas.

El Hokage suspiró- Estoy muy viejo para esto- pensó con cansancio.

-No estoy mintiendo, le eh dicho que estamos aquí por un pergamino. Todo por culpa del idiota de Naruto- dijo el Uchiha.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó el rubio más chico.

Ambos se agarraron del cuello de sus camisas y se miraron fijamente.

-Nadie le dice idiota a Uzumaki Naruto sin que reciba un golpe a cambio.

-Adelante, hazlo- respondió el pelipato.

Se lanzaban rayitos por los ojos. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del Yamanaka y el Sarutobi. Estaban haciendo un verdadero espectáculo.

-¡No te metas conmigo!

-Cállate Dobe.

-Grr, maldito hijo de...

-BASTA- gritó Sarutobi irritado-Inoichi mirará sus recuerdos, les guste o no- continuó el. Estos chicos eran problemáticos

-Lo siento, miren mis malditos recuerdos si es lo que quieren- habló Sasuke.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos. ¿Sasuke? ¿disculpándose?, no, esto tenía que ser una broma.

Hiruzen suspiró aliviado. El Yamanaka se acercó al Uchiha e intentó mirar sus recuerdos. Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, sin parpadear.

Inoichi puso su mano en la cabeza del pelinegro, cerró los ojos y concentró Chakra.

Él no podía creer lo que había visto. Vio cuando el hermano de Sasuke "Itachi" exterminó a todo su clan y se fue de la aldea. Cuando Sasuke creció solo y con odio hacia su hermano. La aldea es atacada por Orochimaru y los ninjas del sonido en medio de los exámenes Chunnin. El Sandaime muere en manos del Sannin serpiente. El Uchiha se va de la aldea para buscar a Orochimaru, ya que le dio el sello maldito en el bosque de la muerte, al morderle, y busca el poder para matar a Itachi y cobrar su venganza. Su amigo Naruto trató de "salvarlo" de la venganza en varias ocasiones. Dos años después el Uchiha vence a su hermano. Madara Uchiha inicia la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Forman una alianza con las otras naciones. Sasuke se une a la guerra para ayudar a su amigo Naruto. Vencen a Madara y el Uchiha es nombrado sexto Hokage de Konoha. El pelinegro y su amigo encuentran un pergamino que los envía al pasado...

Inoichi abrió los ojos, esto no podía ser verdad.

Miro a Hiruzen -Hokage-sama, no sé cómo decirte esto pero, estos chicos son...- hizo una pausa y miró a los dos adolescentes en la habitación- Viajeros del tiempo -terminó el.

El Hokage lo miró en Shock-¿Entonces, lo que dijo el Uchiha era verdad?, ¿no estaba mintiendo?- preguntó Sarutobi sin poder creer.

-¡Pues claro que era verdad!, ¿por quién me tomas?- respondió Sasuke. No le gustaba que lo tomaran de mentiroso.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Inoichi?- preguntó de nuevo Hiruzen.

-Bueno... vi muchas cosas. Hubo una guerra- comenzó el Yamanaka.

-¿Una guerra?

-Sí, la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, contra Madara Uchiha.

-¿Madara Uchiha?- Hiruzen no dejaba de sorprenderse.

-Sí.

-Pero, que fue lo que pa...

-¡Vencimos a Madara, Sasuke es el sexto Hokage, la paz reinaba, todos éramos felices, bla, bla, bla. Encontramos un pergamino que nos trajo aquí, bla, bla, bla. ¿Necesitan saber algo más?- habló Naruto irritado. Lo único que él quería en estos momentos era unas llaves para un apartamento y así, dormir veinticuatro horas consecutivas. Luego vería que hacer.

Todos en la habitación lo miraron un momento.

-Ejem, bueno, les creo, supongo- dijo el Hokage. Todo lo que estaba pasando era simplemente increíble.

-¡Aleluya!. Está bien, todo arreglado, ahora si me permiten, me iré a dormir a alguna parte- dijo el rubio más joven.

-Eh, está bien, tomen estas llaves, un ANBU los escoltará a su apartamento.

Tomaron las llaves y salieron de la oficina . Un ANBU apareció frente a ellos y les guio por las calles de Konoha.

Naruto vio a lo lejos una figura familiar, pero más joven.

El rubio frenó de repente y se quedó parado en el medio de la calle. Sasuke volteo a ver.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-No,no,no,no, ¡NO! Él estaba muerto, ¡ESTA MUERTO!- gritó Naruto.

Sasuke siguió la mirada de su amigo y vio a quien se refería.

-¿Asuma Sarutobi?,Naruto, parece que nunca te acostumbrarás- el Uchiha suspiró.

-V-veo gente muerta, veo gente muerta, veo gente muerta- Naruto repetía.

-BAKA, él no está muerto, estamos en el pasa...

-Baka, eso es lo que eres, me gustaría golpearte en la cara en estos momentos...- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Hn, si yo soy un baka, tu eres algo diez veces peor, como por ejemplo, un imbécil o un hijo de...

-Shhhhh, Kakashi, no digas esas cosas-le interrumpió Rin. Ella vio a lo lejos un hombre con cabellos dorados.

-Oigan chicos, ¿aquel no es Sensei?- preguntó ella.

Ellos miraron al hombre más adelante.

-Nah, su cara parece más idiota que la de Sensei- opinó Obito.

-El hombre en sí parece idiota- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Rin.

-Absolutamente- confirmaron ambos chicos.

-Ah- fue todo lo que dijo ella.

Los tres niños se acercaron al rubio que se parecía a su Sensei. Obito tiró de su ropa.

-¿Tu eres Sensei?- preguntó el niño Uchiha.

Naruto volteó para verlo. Cuando lo vio, pegó un grito, como una niñita.

-Nop, no es Sensei- confirmó sus sospechas Kakashi. Tal vez su maestro era un idiota, pero gritar como niñita no lo haría. Bueno, eso creía él.

-No,no,no,no,no, ¡aléjate de mí!- gritó Naruto aterrado.

-¿Eh?- el pequeño Uchiha estaba confundido.

-Obito, ¿qué le has hecho?- pregunto Rin alarmada.

-Yo no... le eh hecho nada- respondió el Uchiha.

El rubio cayó al piso. Estaba sentado, con las rodillas al pecho y con sus brazos envueltos en ellos haciendo movimientos de atrás para adelante y murmurando algo así como "Veo gente muerta" repetidas veces.

Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de los tres niños.

Sasuke miró a los chicos y luego miro a su amigo en el piso. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota.

-Oiga señor, ¿está bien?- preguntó Rin preocupada. El chico parecía traumado.

-No le hagas caso, él es un imbécil- le dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno pero yo...

-Rin, déjalo, tiene razón el pelipato- dijo Kakashi.

El Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño a su antiguo Sensei, pero versión miniatura. ¿Que tenían todos con su cabello?

-U-uste-des, ustedes-Naruto tartamudeaba.

-¿Nosotros que?- preguntó Obito. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Y por qué diantres se parecía tanto a su Sensei?. El mundo estaba loco.

-Niños, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó alguien desde atrás.

Los tres voltearon.

-¡Sensei, hay un loco llorando aquí!- el mini Uchiha dijo.

-¿Eh?, ¿un loco?- habló de nuevo el hombre.

Naruto los miró-¿A quién demonios llaman loco pequeñas...- vio al hombre detrás de ellos.

-Pa, pa, ¡NO!- el Uzumaki tartamudeaba e hizo algo que nadie se lo esperaba...

Se desmayó...

/

_**N/A: **_**Hola de nuevo jejeje. Perdón si el capítulo era muy corto, trataré de que el próximo sea más largo, se los prometo ****J**

**Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. Los quiero jijiji XD **

**Espera ansiosamente sus reviews…**

**Miss Haruno…**


	3. Confesión

**¡Holaaa! Muchísisisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, Goten Trunks5, Didier Erick y Fer. Me alegra muchisisisisisimo que les haya gustado mi historia, los amo jejeje.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Ahora, a la historia.**

**...**

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes. Lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

/

_Capítulo 3: Confesión_

/

Naruto despertó en una cama. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, de color blanca.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó. Nunca se había sentido más perdido en su vida.

Observó el lugar con cautela. Podía tratarse de un secuestro. Si era así, estaba listo para destrozar a esa persona.

Escuchó un fuerte ruido al otro lado de la puerta, como si algo se hubiera roto y un par de maldiciones y blasfemias lo acompañaban.

Oyó alguien acercarse a la puerta. Él estaba preparado para romperle la cara a su secuestrador.

Y lo hizo…

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, la persona salió volando hasta chocar con una pared.

-¡Ja! ¡toma eso imbécil!- le gritó Naruto.

La victima gimió y Naruto lo miró-Oh, no puede ser.

Allí estaba Sasuke, contra una pared y con el puño marcado en su cara. Parecía muy doloroso.

El rubio corrió a él.

-¿E-estas bien?, lo siento- dijo el Uzumaki. Vio como el Uchiha cerraba de apoco los ojos y eso alarmó al rubio.

-No, no, no, no ¡SASUKE! No te mueras. ¡Por qué a mí!- Naruto gritaba.

-¡No estoy muerto, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!- gritó Sasuke con exasperación- ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-Jeje, lo lamento, creí que me habían secuestrado- se disculpó de nuevo el rubio- ¿Te duele?- preguntó.

El Uchiha lo miró un momento-No Naruto, no me duele y mi cara se encuentra en una pieza- le respondió sarcásticamente el pelinegro. ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?.

-Está bien, pero oye, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?, no recuerdo haber venido por mi cuenta.

-Te desmayaste cuando viste a tu padre- le respondió Sasuke.

-¿Eso hice?- el rubio estaba confundido.

-Sí. Él se ofreció a ayudarme a traerte ya que pesabas más que Choji.

-Eso es imposible, nadie pesa más que el- Naruto no se lo creía.

-TU, pesas más que Choji y eso es por todo el Ramen que comes- le regañó el Uchiha.

-Hn, no me digas lo que es bueno o no para mí , no eres mi padre- se quejó el Uzumaki.

-Hn, como sea. Tenemos que comprar comida y no será Ramen.

Naruto hizo un puchero. Sasuke se puso de pie y un crack que provenía de su espalda se escuchó. Sasuke hizo una mueca.

-Jajaja, eres una vieja- el rubio se burlaba.

Sasuke lo miró. Sin duda, su cara era más terrorífica que la del Kyuubi.

Naruto enseguida calló. Seguir hablando no le convenía para nada.

El Uchiha, satisfecho con su logro, se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la salida del apartamento, el rubio hizo lo mismo.

/

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha y, por alguna razón desconocida, Naruto no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el recorrido. Eso a Sasuke le desconcertó.

-Okey, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?, no has dicho una palabra en todo el camino- el Uchiha estaba confundido, ¿Qué le pasaba al Dobe ahora?.

Naruto caminaba, con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo. Parecía pensativo.

-Oye Teme- comenzó el Uzumaki. Sasuke lo miró- ¿Crees que deba decirle a él que es, en realidad, mi padre?- preguntó el rubio, mirando el suelo mientras caminaba.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta- Bueno, no lo sé, ¿tal vez?- el Uchiha no estaba seguro. Esto podría causar un cambio considerable en el futuro y también…

¡A la mierda todo!, ¡Si todo el mundo podía llegar a explotar, que así sea!

Sasuke frenó en el medio de la calle. Naruto lo miró.

El Uchiha se acercó a su amigo y posó sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

-Díselo, él tiene que saberlo. Ve y búscalo- dijo el pelinegro, sacudiendo a Naruto.

-E-esta bi-en Sa-suke P-pero por fa-vor de-ja de ha-cer eso- pidió el Uzumaki. Sasuke dejó de sacudirlo.

-Bien, iré a buscarlo. Nos vemos- se despidió Naruto y se fue corriendo a valla a saber dónde.

Sasuke lo vio irse. Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

/

Naruto miraba a todas direcciones. No sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar. Su estómago gruñó.

-Creo que comeré un "poco" de Ramen y luego continuaré con la búsqueda- pensó. Vio Ichiraku Ramen mas adelante y corrió en dirección al lugar.

Al entrar vio a su padre y Fugaku Uchiha sentados en la barra. Naruto suspiró.

-Eso fue fácil- pensó. Tímidamente se acercó a ellos y se sentó justo al lado del rubio mayor.

-Un Miso Ramen por favor-pidió el Uzumaki. Teuchi versión más joven asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el pedido.

El aire se puso tenso y Naruto no sabía que decir.

-Así que- comenzó el rubio mayor, tratando de aligerar el ambiente- ¿Eres un viajero del tiempo?

-¿Eh? Si, bueno, supongo- respondió Naruto con torpeza- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El hombre lo miró un momento, luego sonrió- Bueno, no seré Cuarto Hokage por nada ¿o sí?- le respondió aun sonriendo, luego le tendió la mano- Soy Minato Namikaze, mucho gusto- dijo alegremente.

-Naruto Uzumaki- correspondió al saludo.

Cuando Naruto tomó su mano, Minato se sintió raro, fue terriblemente extraño, y él no sabía por qué.

Vio como el Uzumaki estaba cada vez más nervioso- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado, pero siempre con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eto, sobre lo que pasó ayer, bueno…- Naruto no sabía cómo decirlo. Minato miró curioso.

-¿Cuándo te desmayaste?- preguntó el Namikaze. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, de eso quería hablarte. Cuando te vi me di cuenta de eras, bueno… ¿Mi padre?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Minato se borró por completo y Fugaku, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, casi se atraganta con sus fideos.

-¿P-pa, pa-dre?- Minato se puso pálido- I-iré a tomar aire fresco- dijo y salió del lugar casi tan rápido como pudo.

Se apoyó en una pared y respiró hondo- Esta bien Minato, tienes que calmarte- se dijo. Todo esto era inconcebible.

/

-Así que, ¿eres hijo de Minato?- comenzó Fugaku por primera vez en todo el día. De ahí venía el parecido entre ellos. Ambos tienen el cabello rubio, solo que Minato lo tiene un poco más largo y dos flequillos caen al costado de su cara. Ojos de color tan azul como el océano y sus rostros, bueno, en eso no sé parecían. El rostro de Naruto es un poco más redondo.

-Sí. Y hablando de mi padre, el no ha vuelto aun- dijo el Uzumaki. Él estaba preocupado y no entendía el por qué. ¿Qué le podía llegar a pasar a su padre?

-Iré a ver qué sucede- dijo el Uchiha.

-Te acompaño- dijo Naruto. Colocó en la barra el dinero del Ramen (que había comido más de diez tazones) y ambos salieron del lugar.

Vieron a Minato en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Oh, demonios, el idiota se ha desmayado- dijo Fugaku irritado y como si lo sucedido, fuera un hecho común.

Naruto lo miró y luego posó su mirada en su padre en el suelo, que por cierto, parecía muerto.

-¿Estás seguro de que se encuentra bien?, ni siquiera está respirando- preguntó el Uzumaki preocupado.

-Sí, él está bien- respondió el Uchiha- Cuando él se desmaya, no respira. A veces pienso como hace para sobrevivir- continuó él.

Fugaku se acercó al rubio literalmente muerto en el suelo y comenzó a darle patadas.

-¡Despierta idiota, no es el momento para que duermas!- gritó el jefe del Clan Uchiha.

-Mmm, déjame dormir- se quejó Minato.

-¡Déjate de estupideces y despierta!- gritó de nuevo el Uchiha.

-Grr, déjame dormir o te rompo la cara- dijo el Namikaze enfadado.

Reglas básicas de supervivencia:

**1) ** No despiertes a Minato Namikaze si no quieres morir desangrado.

**2)** No despiertes a Minato Namikaze si no quieres morir impactado por un Rasengan.

**3)** No despiertes a Minato Namikaze si no quieres que te rompan la cara.

**4)** No despiertes a Minato Namikaze si no quieres que Minato Namikaze despierte.

Naruto miraba sorprendido por lo familiar que se le hacía todo esto. Como cuando despertó en aquél bosque y todo esto empezó. Naruto sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Cuando todo esto empezó…

/

**Presente:**

_Konoha 10:38 a.m._

Los civiles estaban haciendo un caos. Naruto y el Hokage Sasuke habían desaparecido de la nada y ahora todo Konoha estaba haciendo un gran alboroto. Tranquilamente se le podría llamar el Apocalipsis.

Tsunade estaba extremadamente cansada y no había bebido ni una gota de Sake desde que todo esto comenzó. Trabajó día y noche sin descanso y no se había dado ni el lujo de parpadear. Se había acostumbrado y ya no necesitaba hacerlo.

Donde mirabas, había un ANBU, ya sea buscando a los dos desaparecidos o vigilándote y así saber si tú eras el culpable. Era un fastidio.

/

Sakura frunció el ceño. No le agradaba la idea de tener un ANBU en su casa. Porque, aun que siempre se encontraba en el mismo lugar, en una esquina, parado como una lámpara, le molestaba, ¿A quién no?. Tener a un desconocido en tu casa era una violación a tus derechos y privacidad. La pelirrosa se compadeció de él. Tal vez a él no le agradaba, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿no?, órdenes del Hokage. Era un ANBU después de todo y era su trabajo.

Desde que todo esto comenzó, los hospitales estaban llenos. Razones desconocidas. Ella había tenido que trabajar el triple de lo que debía cada día, y eso por supuesto, no le agradaba.

Todo era un caos y la gente enloqueció. Konoha podría llamarse "La villa de la catástrofe". ¿Quién podría estar tranquilo sabiendo lo que estaba pasando?

Sakura dio un suspiro.

Cuando todo esto empezó…

/

-Problemático- murmuró Shikamaru.

Se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento, en el suelo y con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. Miraba las nubes como siempre, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como siempre. Por un momento se puso a pensar.

Él era muy perezoso y odiaba tener la capacidad de pensar, pero era inevitable. Lo único que él quería era dormir. Olvidarse de todos los problemas que trae la vida. Cerrar un momento los ojos y que todo esté en paz.

Odiaba tener que ver el mundo enloquecer, sumirse en el caos. Odiaba ver a Konoha así, su Konoha. Odiaba tener que pensar en eso.

**Odio.**

Siempre hay alguien que lo tiene.

**Felicidad.**

Siempre hay alguien que le falta.

**Amor.**

Felicidad. Que luego al final, te rompe el corazón y te hace infeliz.

**Problemático.**

Todos lo eran.

No entendía por qué estaba pensando en todo eso. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

Cuando su cerebro se enciende, millones de pensamientos corren por su mente. En una milésima de segundo.

Dio un suspiro y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar y un fuerte viento vino. De repente un largo papel se pegó en su cara.

Shikamaru se enredó con el objeto y cayó al suelo.

El Nara se puso de pie y se quitó el pergamino de su rostro. Echó un vistazo al rollo y abrió grande los ojos.

-Problemático…

/

Pasado:

_Konoha 05:56 p.m._

Naruto trataba de escapar. Fugaku seguía tratando de hacer que su padre despierte y siempre le respondía de la misma forma "Déjame dormir o te romperé la cara".

- Por el amor de dios, Jesús y la virgen despierta- el Uchiha suplicaba.

-Está bien- dijo Minato tranquilamente y se puso de pie. Fugaku miró sorprendido.

El Namikaze miró al Uchiha con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y tan veloz como un rayo lo golpeo en la cara. Regla número tres para la supervivencia: no despiertes a Minato Namikaze si no quieres que te rompan la cara.

Él Uzumaki quería irse pero no sabía cómo. Miraba para todos lados buscando una fuente de ayuda y vio a Sasuke a lo lejos. De inmediato comenzó a hacerle señas con las manos para que se acerque.

Sasuke pareció entender y corrió a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el Uchiha más joven.

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí- susurró Naruto. Lo último que él quería era que los dos adultos se den cuenta y se vuelvan contra él. Por ahora parecían muy ocupados peleando.

Sasuke pensó un momento. ¿Qué podía hacer para calmarlos?. No podía golpearlos, teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos es su padre. Esperen, ¿Su padre?

Esto lo estaba haciendo más difícil. Su padre estaba allí y con un gran golpe en su cara. Le recordó cuando estaba en el apartamento y Naruto lo había golpeado. Al parecer, los Uchihas estaban destinados a ser golpeados por rubios de ojos azules. En el día de hoy, obvio.

Naruto se armó de valor.

-P-por favor, cálmense- pidió el Uzumaki con timidez. Los dos adultos lo miraron. Sasuke enseguida saltó.

-El Hokage los necesita en su oficina, en diez minutos- dijo el pelinegro menor. No era una buena idea mentirles, sabía que más adelante se arrepentiría, pero no tenía otra opción.

-¿Eh?, ¿el Hokage?- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron entre sí.

-Esto aún no termina- dijo Fugaku. Minato lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto no podía creer como su padre cambiaba de humor de un momento para el otro. Primero era una persona amable y alegre y luego se convirtió en una persona agresiva. Era de carácter muy versátil.

-Me iré a ver al Hokage- dijo Fugaku, luego hizo una mueca-¡Demonios, mi cara!- se quejó él. Tenía un ojo morado.

-¿Te duele?, tal vez pueda emparejarte el otro ojo- dijo Minato, más tranquilo.

Uchiha y Namikaze se fueron, rumbo a la torre Hokage. Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Uff, gracias a dios que has venido, pude haber muerto- dijo el Uzumaki agradecido.

Sasuke asintió-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó él.

-Larga historia, luego te la cuento. Ahora quiero comer y después dormir- dijo el rubio.

-Hn, ¿alguna vez harás algo útil?- preguntó el pelinegro.

Naruto se quedó pensando.

-Ja, no lo creo…

/

Presente:

_Konoha 04:26 p.m._

Tsunade firmaba el papeleo en la mesa improvisada que su sucesor había quemado. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de arreglar el lugar, bueno, Sasuke si tuvo que hacerlo. Le gustaba verlo sufrir.

Desde esos dos desaparecieron, Tsunade había tenido que tomar el puesto de Hokage de nuevo y era obvio que no le agradaba.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo ella.

-Godaime-sama, eh encontrado algo problemáticamente problemático, y créame que es problemático- dijo Shikamaru en el mismo tono aburrido de siempre, tal vez un poco más agitado.

La rubia lo miró-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?- preguntó la Hokage.

El Nara se acercó al escritorio y colocó un pergamino en él. Tsunade miró curiosa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella. Tomó el objeto y lo abrió.

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron como platos- No-puede-ser.

Le dije que era problemático- dijo Shikamaru- Lo encontré en un campo de entrenamiento. La cosa se había pegado en mi cara.

-P-pero ¿Cómo es posible?, Grr malditos Gakis, ¿Dónde habrán encontrado esto?

-No lo sé, pero yo me preocuparía más por encontrar una forma de traerlos de vuelta- sugirió el Nara.

Tsunade no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir y colocó el pergamino en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Bien me retiro Hokage-sama- Shikamaru hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

La rubia dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Malditos mocosos…

/

Pasado:

_Konoha 10:30 p.m._

Una hermosa mujer de pelo tan rojo como el fuego y ojos morados entró a un bar. Allí sentado vio a Minato, que parecía haber tomado de más. Ella se acercó a él.

-¡Minato!- gritó ella mientras se acercaba. El rubio la miró y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Kushina!- dijo él. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado. Ella vio la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

-¿Qué te sucede?, pareces destrozado y nunca te eh visto beber tanto- dijo ella- Bueno, en realidad, nunca te eh visto beber- agregó.

-Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar- dijo él.

-Pues anda, escúpelo- le dijo Kushina. Minato suspiró.

-Bien-el rubio dio otro suspiro-Hace poco aparecieron dos chicos que venían… Del futuro- terminó él.

-¿Del futuro?, tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Kushina incrédula.

-Es verdad, ellos son del futuro y uno de ellos dice que soy, bueno… su padre.

Kushina escupió su bebida. ¿En qué momento lo había pedido?

-¿Sigues bromeando conmigo?

Minato le dio una mirada muy seria que le decía todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba.

-No puedo creer que sea padre, o sea, esto sorprendente, esto es extremadamente genial, esto es…- el rubio frenó-Todo esto es muy bueno, pero… no me siento preparado para algo como esto.

-¿Mal padre?, por favor Minato, estas siendo demasiado paranoico. Tienes que ser más seguro de ti mismo- dijo Kushina con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Kushina, tu siempre sabes que decir para que me sienta mejor- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-No hay de qué. Eres mi amigo y además parecías totalmente en shock cuando te vi- dijo ella.

-Bueno, ¿Quién no lo estaría?, ¿Qué harías si una persona qué viene del futuro te dijera que es tu hijo?, apuesto a que te sorprendería escuchar eso- dijo Minato.

Kushina sonrió- Tu sabes como soy yo, y créeme, eso no causaría nada en mi…

/

-Así que, eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Sasuke-¿Qué harás ahora?

Naruto sonrió- Objetivo número dos: Kushina Uzumaki…

/

_**N/A:**_** Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Estoy muy, muy, muy feliz. Espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena y les haya gustado. Y de nuevo muchas gracias **

**Espera ansiosamente sus reviews…**

**Miss Haruno…**


	4. La misión

**Hello, jejeje. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, soy muy feliz ****. **

**El tema de las parejas, no estoy muy segura, tal vez MinaKushi, pero dije que no estoy segura, no soy buena en el romance, bueno, en realidad en nada jejeje. Por favor, no me maten. Perdónenme.**

**Bueno, ahora a la historia.**

…

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

/

_Capítulo 4 : La Misión_

Era un horrible día en Konoha, los pájaros no cantaban, estaban en medio de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi. Naruto se encontraba durmiendo como un tronco en su apartamento, lo que le pasó ayer lo dejó completamente exhausto, aún que, él no sabía por qué lo había dejado de esa forma porque, en realidad, él no había luchado ni nada de eso, el pobre Fugaku sufrió las consecuencias y ni siquiera tenía la culpa.

Abrió los ojos. Sus oceánicos orbes recorrieron la habitación y sintió una especie de dejá vù. De inmediato se puso de pie, se vistió y salió del cuarto. Vio a Sasuke sentado en una mesa, desayunando.

-Oye Teme, ¿has hecho el desayuno para mí?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?- preguntó Sasuke tranquilamente, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Porque vives conmigo y yo lo digo- respondió Naruto enfadado.

El Uchiha lo miró-¿Crees que esto de vivir contigo me lo tomo a la ligera?, es probablemente lo peor que me haya pasado en mi vida- dijo Sasuke. Volvió la mirada a su periódico y bebió otro sorbo de café.

El Uzumaki hizo pucheros y se dirigió a la cocina murmurando cosas como, La gente egoísta, maldito pelipato, Naruto Uzumaki es el mejor, y otras cosas sin sentido.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió vio aun ANBU parado allí. Naruto miró curioso

-Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama los necesita en su oficina en quince minutos- dijo el ANBU para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto se quedó mirando a la puerta- Bueno, tenemos que ir a ver a Jiji- dijo el rubio.

-Hn- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke y salieron del apartamento para cumplir con el Hokage.

/

*Toc-toc* alguien llama a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el Hokage.

-¡jiji!- gritó Naruto.

-Hn.

-Ejem, bueno, bienvenidos- dijo Hiruzen. Él en verdad tenía que acostumbrarse a lo confianzudo que era el rubio. Tener a Kushina Uzumaki era bastante.

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?- preguntó Sasuke con aire de suficiencia.

-Los he convocado aquí para pedirles algo- dijo el Hokage.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó un Naruto curioso.

-Bueno, ustedes tendrán que ir con el equipo de Minato Namikaze a una misión algo arriesgada- dijo Hiruzen con seriedad.

-¿Que debemos hacer?- preguntó Sasuke interesado.

-Destruir el puente Kanabi- terminó el Hokage. Uchiha y Uzumaki se miraron unos a otros por unos momentos.

-¡Mierda!- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo. La famosa misión que arruinará la vida de todos en el futuro.

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron a cuchichear en una esquina. El Hokage miró curioso, sabiendo que estos chicos son del futuro, puede que no sea nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hiruzen.

-Nada importante- respondió Naruto. Era obvio que era mentira.

-Bueno, ¿Aceptan la misión?- preguntó Hiruzen esperanzado.

-Pfff, el que no acepta es un idiota- dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa tonta- Todo sea por ayudar al equipo… ¿Qué equipo era?

Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del Uchiha y Sarutobi.

-El equipo consiste en Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin y su Jounin Sensei, Namikaze Minato- terminó el Hokage.

-Aah, ya recuerdo, el equipo consistía en Obito, Kakashi, Rin y mi pa… ¡Digo!... Minato- repitió Naruto. Otra gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del Uchiha.

Hiruzen entrecerró los ojos al rubio. Todo esto se le hacía muy sospechoso. Luego vería si Minato tenía alguna especie de relación con este chico.

Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, y fue de la nada.

-Aaah, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el Uzumaki, sobándose la cabeza. El Uchiha se acercó a su oído.

- **(1)** Casi sueltas la polenta y **(2)** Eres un idiota- dijo Sasuke.

Naruto hizo pucheros. El Kyuubi se reía a carcajadas.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes Kurama?- preguntó Naruto indignado.

**-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- **respondió el zorro burlonamente desde su paisaje mental.

-¡Hn, cállate maldita bola de pelos Dattebayo!- dijo el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi enfadado.

Hiruzen miraba al rubio curioso, ¿Qué le pasaba? . Miró a Sasuke.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el Sandaime al Uchiha.

-Hn, debe estar en una de sus peleas mentales- respondió Sasuke.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Habla con su otro yo o algo así- preguntó de nuevo el Hokage.

-Se podría decir que si- respondió sencillamente el Uchiha.

Naruto volvió a sí haciendo gruñidos- Maldito Kurama, ¿Quién se cree que es?- murmuraba el rubio.

-¿Quién es Kurama?- preguntó Sarutobi mas confundido que antes.

-Bueno, nadie importante, solo yo…- fue cortado por otro golpe de Sasuke.

-¡Que!, ¿Ahora eres Sakura?- se quejó el rubio.

-Hn.

Hiruzen sospechó de ellos aún más. Había algo que no le estaban diciendo, pero dejó de lado el tema, por ahora.

-Está bien, si aceptan la misión, llamaré a Minato y su equipo para que lo sepan- dijo el Hokage.

En un puf de humo, un ANBU apareció frente a ellos.

-Llama a Minato y su equipo. Diles que se presenten aquí en diez minutos- ordenó el Sandaime. El hombre enmascarado asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Diez minutos después, llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y tres niños, uno con gafas naranja, otro con el pelo plateado y una máscara que cubría su boca y una niña con dos formas triangulares de color violeta pintadas es sus mejillas, entraron a la habitación. Detrás de ellos estaba un hombre alto con el pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Minato, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Bienvenidos- saludó el Hokage.

-Espero que sea algo bueno. Acaban de desviarme de una importante visita a Ichiraku Ramen- dijo Obito con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Obito, no digas esas cosas!- le regañó Rin.

-Hn, idiota- murmuró Kakashi. Obito lo miró.

-¿Qué has dicho?, ven y dímelo en la cara- gritó el mini Uchiha.

-Hn, como quieras- dijo el Hatake acercándose al chico- Eres-un-idiota- repitió el peliplata.

-Grrr, cállate cara de espantapájaros- gritó Obito. Minato frunció el ceño. Ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Kakashi, Obito no es un idiota, y tú Obito, Kakashi no tiene cara de espantapájaros- dijo Minato irritado.

-Hn, como sea. Obito es un idiota y nada cambiará ese hecho- dijo el peliplata.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó el Uchiha de nuevo. Un tic se hizo en el ojo de su Sensei.

-Que eres un idiota y…

-¡Por el amor de Kami, apiádate de mí!- gritó el Namikaze dramáticamente. Sus alumnos enseguida callaron. Su Sensei no parecía bien en este momento, pensaron los niños.

Hiruzen carraspeó para llamar su atención- Por favor, cálmense- pidió suplicante.

Obito lo miró- El idiot…

Minato miró de repente-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!-advirtió el.

Naruto se reía tanto que parecía que pronto se haría en sus pantalones.

Rin miró a sus compañeros de equipo y luego a su Sensei que parecía que pronto se uniría a la pelea de sus dos amigos. Nada bueno podía resultar de esto.

-C-cálmense por favor- fue un intento de Rin para calmarlos.

Obito miró a Naruto en la otra esquina-¡Miren!, ¡Es el loco cara de idiota que vimos la última vez!- gritó el niño con gafas.

-¿Pero qué dices?, ¡te haré pedazos!- dijo Naruto furioso.

La oficina era un verdadero caos. Naruto y Obito estaban peleando, Kakashi se burlaba de ellos, Rin gritaba tratando de calmarlos, Minato golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared en la desesperación.

El Kyuubi se encontraba pansa arriba riendo a más no poder. El zorro sentía que si no paraba, moriría, pero claro, nadie podía oírlo ya que se encontraba dentro de Naruto.

-¡Basta!- gritó Hiruzen con tal irritación que nadie hubiera visto en la vida. Todos lo miraron. Minato agradeció a todos los dioses que existían sobre la tierra a que todo terminó.

-Los he llamado aquí para decirles que Naruto y Sasuke los acompañarán en su misión de destruir el puente Kanabi- terminó el Hokage.

-¿El cara de idiota y el amargado nos acompañaran?- preguntó Obito. Su Sensei rodó los ojos. El mini Uchiha estaba un poco demasiado molesto hoy.

-Entendido- dijo Minato. Agarró del brazo a Obito y Kakashi para sacarlos de una vez por todas de aquel lugar. Rin lo siguió de cerca con miedo de que su Sensei, ahora desquiciado, se le ocurra arrojar a los dos niños por las escaleras. Su maestro suele ser muy paciente, pero algo pasó en éstos último días que lo ha alterado bastante y estos dos chicos que estaban con el Hokage tenían algo que ver con esto, ella más que nadie lo sabía.

En menos de un minuto, el equipo había desaparecido de la habitación. Hiruzen se aclaró la garganta.

-Pues… vallan a casa y descansen, mañana a primera hora partirán a la misión, y olviden lo que pasó recién, el equipo parecía no estar de humor- dijo Sarutobi.

-De acuerdo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que fue todo muy divertido.

-Hn- dijo Sasuke que… ¿Todavía estaba allí?

-Bien nos vamos, ¡Nos vemos Jiji!- se despidió el Uzumaki y salió de la oficina, seguido por el Uchiha.

El Hokage suspiró- Que extremadamente extraño fue todo esto- pensó dando otro suspiro.

/

-Ne, Sasuke- comenzó Naruto mientras caminaban rumbo a su apartamento.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Crees que el equipo que vimos anteriormente esté demente?- preguntó el rubio pensativo.

-Tal vez- respondió el Uchiha- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué lo pregunto?, pues porque está demente- respondió Naruto convencido.

-Hn.

Llegaron a su apartamento, el rubio corrió a su habitación y se echó en su cama. Rápidamente se quedó dormido.

-Hn, Dobe- murmuró Sasuke cuando vio al Uzumaki prácticamente muerto en la cama.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se puso a dormir como su amigo había hecho anteriormente.

/

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiin* el despertador sonaba.

-Mmm, cállate- murmuró Naruto.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiin*

-Grr, ¡Dije que te calles!- gritó el rubio y le dio un golpe al aparato, dejándolo hecho añicos.

Satisfecho, se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Cinco minutos después…

*Riiiiiiiiiiiieeeeiin* el despertador sonaba extraño.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Naruto miró el "despertador" en la mesa de luz. ¿Cómo es que la cosa seguía sonando?

Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y la dicha se abrió de golpe. Naruto se sobresaltó y le arrojó el "despertador".

-¡Aléjate de mí Cuco!- gritó el rubio aterrado, y la cosa que le había lanzado anteriormente le pegó en la cara.

-¡Idiota!, ¡no soy el Cuco, soy Sasuke!, ahora despierta de una maldita vez- gritó el Uchiha irritado.

-Bueno, ya, no hacía falta tirarme la cosa en la cara- se quejó Naruto.

-Tal vez fue porque TU me lo habías tirado antes por la cabeza- se defendió Sasuke.

-Hn, muérete.

Sasuke salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Naruto de un salto salió de la cama, se dio una ducha y preparó su mochila, lo cual metió una gran cantidad de Ramen instantáneo y otras cosas.

-Ya, debemos irnos de una vez, son casi 06:30 y tenemos que estar en las puertas de Konoha 06:45- dijo Naruto.

-Hn.

Salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea.

/

Llegaron a su destino con cinco minutos de retraso y vieron que Minato, Kakashi y Rin ya estaban allí.

-Hola, ¿Y el niño loco con gafas?- preguntó Naruto.

-El idiot… digo Obito, llega tarde siempre- dijo Kakashi. Desde ayer su Sensei le había prohibido decir la palabra "idiota".

-Ah- fue todo lo que dijo el Uzumaki.

Esperaron una hora hasta que por fin apareció el niño.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde, es que me crucé con un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino más largo- dijo Obito rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez.

Gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Así que, de ahí sacaba las escusas Kakahi-sensei- pensó el Uzumaki. Sasuke pensaba lo mismo.

Kakashi no aguantaba más, necesitaba decir idiota, pero no podía. Quien sabe lo que le podía pasar si lo decía y él prefería no correr el riesgo.

El rubio más joven miró al Hatake, quien tenía una cara extraña en estos momentos. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que su Sensei con la edad de 13 años era adorable. Si él fuera Sakura ya se hubiera lanzado contra el niño y lo hubiera abrasado como si fuera un muñeco.

-Bien todo listo, debemos irnos- dijo Minato.

-Hai- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

/

Saltaban de rama en rama por el bosque hasta que pararon en un lugar que consideraban seguro, para descansar.

-Toma Kakashi- Minato le ofreció a su alumno uno de sus Kunais de tres puntas- Cuando te encuentres en peligro úsala, pero sólo en situaciones que se lo considere necesario- dijo el rubio mayor.

-Está bien, gracias- dijo el Hatake.

-Sé que no es mucho pero toma- Rin le entregó Kakashi un paquete que contenía medicinas y vendajes- Te servirá si resultas herido- dijo ella para luego sonrojarse.

-Gracias- dijo Kakashi de nuevo, luego miró a Obito.

-¿Qué?, no tengo nada para darte- dijo el Uchiha.

-Hn, no importa, al fin y al cabo, cualquier cosa que me dieras sería inútil- dijo el Hatake. Obito hizo un mohín.

-Tú eres inútil- se defendió el niño Uchiha.

Naruto miraba todo en la confusión- Disculpen la interrupción pero… ¿hoy es el cumpleaños de Kakashi o algo así?- preguntó el Uzumaki curioso.

-¿Eh?, aah, perdón por no decirles, estábamos felicitando a Kakashi por ser ahora un Jounin- dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Kakashi ya es Jounin?, ¿con trece años?- Naruto estaba sorprendido.

-Sip- respondió Kakashi, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Hn, presumido- murmuró Obito. Naruto sonrió ante lo dicho. Sasuke era exactamente igual.

-Bien, yo tengo otra misión que hacer, ustedes continuaran en la asignada, Naruto y Sasuke irán con ustedes- dijo Minato.

-Hai, Minato-sensei- dijeron los niños. Su Sensei desapareció en un destello de color amarillo.

-Uff, bueno, tenemos que cuidar de Rin, también de Obito y golpear a Kakashi si se comporta como un necio- susurró el Uzumaki y Sasuke que estaba a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

Rin miró curiosa a los dos adolescentes que se susurraban cosas entre sí- Eh, disculpen, Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, ¿es algo malo?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-¿Eh?, no, no es nada, no te preocupes. Sigamos con la misión- sugirió el rubio. Ella asintió.

/

Caminaban por el bosque, sin darse cuenta que eran seguidos.

Una rama se quebró.

-Naruto, estamos siendo seguidos- dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan. Naruto asintió al darse cuenta de lo mismo.

-Wow, él tiene el Sharingan, Cool- dijo Obito emocionado.

Dos ninjas enemigo aparecieron frente a ellos- Entréguenme a la niña y no habrá problemas- dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Ja!, ¡vete a la mierda!- gritó Naruto.

-Hn, como quieras, tú te lo buscaste- dijo el otro ninja enemigo restante.

Naruto golpeó en la cara a uno de los ninjas y lo mandó a volar hasta que chocó contra un árbol.

Kakashi comenzó a formar la técnica que estuvo practicando cuando notó que el Uchiha más grande hacía lo mismo.

Luego de unas señales de mano un destello de color azul se formó en la mano de Sasuke, acompañado por un sonido parecido a un millar de pajaros. Kakashi quedó estupefacto.

Sasuke corrió en dirección donde se encontraba el enemigo y el hombre entró en pánico.

-Chidori- gritó el Uchiha cuando el Jutsu entró en contacto con la persona que luego terminó siendo remplazada por un tronco, haciendo que dicho ataque impactara contra el piso.

-¿Kawarimi no jutsu?- pensó Sasuke antes de escuchar un grito.

-¡Ayúdenme!- gritó Rin lo más fuerte que podía mientras era capturada por el ninja que el Uchiha había atacado.

-¡ALÉJATE DE RIN!- gritó Obito- Katon: Goukakyu no jut…- el ninja que actualmente estaba peleando con Naruto apareció frente a Obito y le dio una patada en el estómago, enviándolo a volar un par de metros.

-¡Obito!, grr, ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó Naruto furioso y en su mano comenzó a formarse un Rasengan- ¡Suelta a Rin o te haré pedazos!- gritó una vez más el rubio y corrió a ellos.

-Esa es… la técnica de Sensei- pensó un Kakashi sorprendido.

-¡RASENGAN!- exclamó el Uzumaki. La bola espiral impactó contra el suelo ya que el enemigo ya no se encontraba allí.

Se habían ido…

-¡Maldita sea, MALDITA SEA!- gritaba el rubio.

Sasuke apretaba los puños. Había fallado y odiaba fallar en algo.

-Ri-Rin- dijo Obito mientras se ponía de pie- Tenemos que ir a buscarla- dijo el decidido.

-Hn, no podemos, tenemos que seguir con la misión- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Pero qué MIERDA estas diciendo?, debemos ir a buscar a Rin, es nuestra compañera de equipo… nuestra amiga- exclamó Obito con los puños y ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son escoria- dijo el Hatake.

-Grr, mocoso impertinente- Naruto estaba a punto de golpear a Kakashi cuando Obito lo hizo por él. Kakashi voló un par de metros.

El Uchiha se puso frente a su compañero de equipo. El Hatake lo miró.

-Puede que los que desobedezcan las reglas sean escoria- Obito se puso de espaldas a el- Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria.

Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi miraron sorprendidos.

-Prefiero vivir siendo una escoria que abandonar a un amigo y ser peor que eso, ¿Y sabes?- el Uchiha lo miró- Yo siempre consideré a tu padre como un héroe, más allá de la escoria que supuestamente era, él es y siempre será un héroe para mí. Prefirió salvar a sus compañeros que continuar con esa misión. Un hombre digno de admirar, aún que tú no lo consideres lo mismo.

El Hatake abrió grande los ojos.

-Iremos a buscar a Rin, si no quieres venir no vengas, no te necesito- dijo Obito con la decisión gravada en sus ojos.

Naruto estaba llorando-Fue el discurso más lindo que había oído en la historia- pensó el Uzumaki. Sasuke sonreía.

Kakashi Se puso de pie- Bien, vallamos- dijo el peliplata. Obito sonrió.

-Bien, solo tenemos una misión que cumplir- dijo Naruto- Y esa es…

Salvar a Rin Nohara…

/

_**N/A**_**: Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, lo sé, un poco raro ¿no?. Disculpen si la escenas de pelea era fea, yo no soy buena escribiendo eso jeje.**

**Cualquier cosa que piensen, háganmelo saber. Me vendría muy bien la ayuda para poder mejorar en el transcurso de la historia. Cualquier cosa que se les venga a lamente díganmelo, me encanta leer comentarios **

**Gracias por leer esta historia, me pone muy feliz. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espera ansiosamente sus reviews…**

**Miss Haruno… **


	5. Al rescate

**Holiiis! XD. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. ¡SOY FELIZ! :D**

**Daisuke Kiyoshi:**

**Tienes razón, Kakashi no decidía tan pronto, es que, era muy tarde y con el deseo de terminar el capítulo de una vez, no me di cuenta de eso. Perdón :'( **

**Y en cuanto a lo que pase y que no afecte el futuro… veré que puedo hacer porque, bueno, de eso se trata el fic y la muerte de Minato y Kushina es lo que más me interesa cambiar. Pero una vez más, veré que puedo hacer **

**Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar sus opiniones :D**

**Bueno, ahora sin más, a la historia…**

…**.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña Naruto ni de sus personajes, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

_/_

_Capítulo 5: Al rescate_

Estaban escondidos entre los árboles y desde lejos se podía ver la cueva donde Rin se suponía que estaba. Obito estaba impaciente.

-Ya, ¿que estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Rin nos necesita!- dijo el niño Uchiha un poco demasiado fuerte.

-Ya sabemos, pero, entrar así como si nada es muy peligroso. Quien sabe cuántos enemigos haya ahí dentro, podrían hacerle daño a Rin y también a nosotros- explicó Naruto con la voz más baja de lo normal.

-Lo sé pero…

-Debes entender que nuestra vida también corre riesgo- dijo el Uzumaki de nuevo- Pero aun así… nadie le pasará nada mientras yo esté aquí Dattebayo- terminó con una sonrisa. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de todos ellos.

-Pfff- Kakashi se burlaba.

-¡Que! ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Sí, secuestraron a Rin y tú estabas allí, ¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó el Hatake burlonamente.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Naruto- ¡El hombre desapareció de la nada, fue todo muy rápido Dattebayo!- medio gritó el rubio.

-Hn, idiota- murmuró el peliplata.

-¿Que dijo Sensei sobre esa palabra?- preguntó Obito.

-No importa, no veo a Sensei por aquí- respondió Kakashi.

-¿Acaso han olvidado el por qué estamos aquí?- habló por fin Sasuke.

-¡ES VERDAD!- gritó Obito y saltó del árbol, pero Naruto lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Es mi imaginación o tú estás demente?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido de que el niño intentara ir a esa cueva y enfrentarse a valla a saber cuántos enemigos.

-¡Estoy cansado de esperar aquí como un estúpido sabiendo que Rin está en peligro!

-Uff, eso lo entiendo, pero no quiere decir que tengas que ir allí solo y con todos los enemigos, no seas precipitado- Naruto suspiró- Enviaré Kage Bushins para inspeccionar el lugar, Sasuke, necesito que te acerques un poco a la cueva y nos digas que es lo que ves.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. No es que le guste seguir órdenes del rubio, claro que no, odiaba seguir órdenes, pero estaba aburrido y quería hacer algo, aparte era muy importante.

Luego de que Sasuke se dirigiera al lugar, Naruto formó la señal de mano en forma de cruz, su favorita- Kage Bushin no jutsu- exclamó el rubio y tres clones aparecieron junto a él.

-Bien chicos, vallan e inspeccionen el lugar, y que no los vea nadie ¿Entendido?- ordenó el rubio. Los tres clones asintieron y se dirigieron a la cueva. Obito miró confundido.

-¿Por qué enviaste a Sasuke si había Kage Bushins?- preguntó el niño.

-Pues… porque se me dio la gana- respondió sencillamente Naruto. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Obito.

El niño vio a lo lejos a Sasuke, que parecía estar haciendo alguna especie de seña, luego miró de nuevo a Naruto.

-¿Qué hace Sasuke?- preguntó el niño. El rubio miró al Uchiha que se encontraba más lejos y no puedo evitar pensar lo mismo.

-¿Qué hace?

_**~SASUKE POV~**_

Desde la entrada de la cueva pude ver a Rin atada y dos hombres estaban a su lado. Ella parecía estar bajo un Genjutsu.

-Al parecer son solo dos enemigos- pensé y luego miré a Naruto que se encontraba en un árbol más alejado. Comencé a hacer señas mostrándole cuantos enemigos había en el lugar, pero Naruto no parecía entender.

-¡Mierda!- necesitaba decírselo pero no podía gritar ni tampoco moverme de mi lugar ya que me descubrirían. Traté de pensar en algo para comunicarme con él.

Hice unas señales de mano y golpee la mano contra el suelo-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- exclamé y en un puf de humo una pequeña serpiente apareció frente a mí.

-Necesito que le digas a Naruto que por el momento Rin está bien y que dos enemigos están adentro con ella- le ordené y la serpiente asintió.

-Y también necesito que le digas que…- miré de nuevo la cueva y me di cuenta que los Shinobis enemigos ya no se encontraban allí.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dije para luego sentir algo frio en mi garganta.

-Vaya, yo te conozco, eres el mocoso que casi me atraviesa con ese extraño jutsu- dijo el tipo. Su Kunai firme en mi garganta.

-¿Pero com… ¡Mierda!, debió sentir mi Chakra mientras realizaba la invocación- pensé- Aleja ese asqueroso Kunai de mi garganta si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo- dije activando mi Sharingan. El hombre sonrió, bueno, eso me parecía- Tu no podrías matar ni siquiera una mosca- dijo el ninja confiado.

-Hn, ¿Eso crees?

_**~POV NORMAL~**_

Naruto vio al enemigo que tenía un Kunai en el cuello de su amigo.

-¡Mierda, lo descubrieron!- exclamó el rubio. Obito y Kakashi lo miraron.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó el peliplateado.

-Iremos a luchar, ¡quiero romperle la cara a esos hijos de puta!- gritó Naruto decidido.

-Cool, así se habla- dijo Obito con una sonrisa complacida.

Saltaron del árbol y corrieron a la cueva pero un ninja se apareció frente a ellos.

-Ja, ustedes no irán a ningún lado- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa diabólica. Naruto gruñó.

-No te confíes demasiado ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó el rubio. Su forma de hablar era a veces peor que la de Hidan.

El hombre hizo una mueca y estaba a punto de atacar cuando vio que qué su compañero salió volando de repente a tal potencia que derribó tres árboles.

Entre todo el polvo apareció Sasuke con una sonrisa de psicópata- ¡Te dije que no te metieras conmigo, pedazo de mierda!

El hombre hizo otra mueca- Estos tipos sí que tienen la boca sucia- pensó él.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando fue golpeado muy dolorosamente en la cara y salió volando hasta chocar con un árbol.

-Uf, mi golpe no fue tan potente como la del Teme- Naruto hizo pucheros.

Obito sonrió- Pero pudiste romperle la cara como querías ¿no?- dijo para luego darse cuenta de algo- ¿Qué pasó con tus Kage Bushins?- preguntó el niño.

-No lo sé, los inútiles debieron ser descubiertos- respondió el rubio restándole importancia- Vamos, tenemos que salvar a Rin.

-Hai.

-¿Pero que pasa con los enemigos?- preguntó Kakashi.

Obito miró al Uchiha mas lejos -Se lo dejaremos al sádico pelipato- respondió el niño. No se sabe como pero Sasuke lo había oído.

-¿Qué has dicho?- gritó Sasuke con cara de trastornado.

-Dije que…

-Vámonos de aquí, cuando Sasuke entra en ese estado de humor es muy peligroso- interrumpió Naruto agarrando del brazo a los dos niños y arrastrándolos hasta la cueva.

-¡Si, corran, les conviene!- gritó el Uchiha mayor para luego mirar a los dos enemigos que comenzaban a ponerse de pie.

-Hey, ¡les enseñaré a no meterse conmigo, ESCORIAS!- gritó Sasuke activando su Mangekyou Sharingan. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los ninjas enemigos. Estaban asustados y temían por sus vidas.

/

Al entrar a la cueva, Naruto sintió un escalofrío. Los niños parecieron notar eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Obito.

-¿Eh?, no es nada, es solo que alguien allá afuera va a morir- respondió el rubio.

-¿No crees que pueda ser Sasuke?- preguntó esta vez Kakashi.

-Uf, no digas estupideces, cuando Sasuke entra en modo psicópata nadie lo detiene- dijo Naruto- Pero claro, yo sí puedo- terminó él con una sonrisa.

-Pfff- se burló Obito- Los Uchihas son los mejores y nadie les gana- el niño hizo una pose "cool"- Y cuando todo esto haya terminado, le pediré que sea mi Sensei y seguro que aceptará.

-¿Así?, ya veremos- dijo el rubio burlonamente. Lo último que querría Sasuke es ser un maestro.

Vieron a Rin atada más adelante.

-¡Rin!- gritó el mini Uchiha corriendo a ella y notó que estaba bajo un Genjutsu. Naruto se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de la niña para pasarle su Chakra y liberarla de la técnica ilusoria, luego cortó las cuerdas que la mantenían atada.

Rin abrió poco a poco los ojos- ¿D-dónde estoy?- preguntó ella confundida.

-¡Rin, estás bien!- gritó Obito para luego abrasarla con fuerza. Ella se sonrojó.

-O-Obito- dijo ella muy sonrojada. El niño lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía muy bien, él siempre quiso hacer esto. Estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, el… la amaba, y por esa razón no dejaría que nada, absolutamente nada le pase. Era algo que estaba dispuesto a cumplir, aún que su vida dependiera de ello. A ella y a todo el mundo protegerá y un día será Hokage, el mayor Hokage que haya existido. Tenlo por seguro.

Naruto carraspeo, un poco incómodo por la escena- Ejem, pueden abrasarse después, ahora tenemos que derrotar al enemigo- dijo el rubio. Obito se sonrojó y dejó de abrasarla- L-lo siento- dijo. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Rin para que también lo haga.

Un estruendo se escuchó, seguido de un fuerte grito y una persona que voló al interior de la cueva. El tipo levantó la vista.

-N-no te acerques- suplicaba el hombre. En la entrada del lugar se encontraba otro hombre, que era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke, con un aura asesina rodeándole.

-JA, ¿Y POR QUÉ NO HARÍA ESO?- gritó el con una sonrisa diabólica y entró a la cueva.

-Mierda, este tipo está demente- pensó el tipo asustado.

Un montón de ninjas entraron a la cueva. El tipo en el suelo sonrío- Por fin refuerzos- dijo el aliviado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Mucho, pero pase lo que pase, no te acerques al maniático enfermo que está allí- dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-Es de mala educación señalar de esa forma- dijo el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Refuerzos?, ¿Pero qué demonios?- Naruto no podía creer.

-Kakashi hizo unas señales de manos y formó un Chidori.

Obito lo miró- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?, Sensei te prohibió hacer ese jutsu, es muy peligroso para ti.

-No me importa y además Minato-sensei no está aquí- respondió Kakashi.

-El jutsu está incompleto y…

-¿Por qué te interesa?- preguntó el Hatake- Es mi vida no la tuya.

-¿Por qué… me interesa?- Obito no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Todo lo que me pase es MI problema, ustedes no pueden decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, son solo los que me acompañan en las misiones- dijo de nuevo Kakashi.

-¿Pero por qué demonios Kakashi- sensei de pequeño tenía que ser tan odioso?- pensó Naruto.

Obito apretó los puños- ¿Eso es lo que somos para ti?, ¿No significamos nada? ¿NADA?- gritó el Uchiha- Yo me preocupo por ti porque yo soy así, yo me preocupo por ti porque eres mi compañero de equipo, yo me preocupo por ti porque eres… mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Eso es lo que eres para mí… ¿Y yo?, ¿Y Rin?, ¿Sensei?, ¿Qué somos para ti?- Obito quería golpearlo.

Kakashi no decía nada. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y llevó su mano allí, apretando su camisa, luego, algo se rompió dentro de él.

-¿E-esa clase de persona soy yo?- pensó. Calló de rodillas al suelo- L-lo lamento… nunca me detuve a pensar en los demás, lo único que me importaba era a mí mismo, he sido una mala persona, LO LAMENTO- Kakashi lloraba.

Obito miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Qué le pasa a Kakashi? Y ¿Por qué está actuando de esa forma?

Sasuke rodó los ojos- Esto es demasiado cursi- pensó.

Por alguna razón, nadie se atrevía a atacar. Naruto estaba congelado de la sorpresa. Rin estaba de la misma forma.

-Eeeeh, bueno, está bien, está bien- decía el niño Uchiha mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡YA ME CANSÉ DE ESPERAR QUE EL MARICA DEJE DE LLORAR, LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!- gritó uno de los ninja enemigo con una cara de maniático extrema.

Corrió a ellos y sacó una enorme hacha de su espalda. Naruto miró alarmado.

-¡Obito, Kakashi, cuidado!- gritó el rubio. En un puf de humo, Sasuke apareció detrás de los niños. El hombre del hacha lo miró y enseguida calló al suelo, inconsciente.

Obito estaba sorprendido-Wow, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó, cada vez más emocionado de que él sea de una vez su Sensei.

-Lo puse bajo un Genjutsu con mi Mangekyou Sharingan- respondió Sasuke. Obito miró con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Cool!- dijo el niño emocionado- Lamento haberte llamado sádico pelipato.

Sasuke miró confundido, ¿En qué momento se lo había dicho?

Los enemigos comenzaron a movilizarse y Kunais volaban para todos lados.

¡RASENGAN!- exclamó Naruto y el jutsu impactó en el estómago de uno de los enemigos, mandándolo a volar y llevándose a otros tres por delante.

-¡JA, soy genial!- gritó el rubio antes de ser golpeado en la cara.

El Uzumaki cayó al suelo- Al parecer no eres tan genial como creías- dijo uno de los Shinobis preparando una espada.

Cuando estaba a punto de clavársela a Naruto, apareció Sasuke y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, mandando al enemigo lejos de ellos.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda- Naruto hizo pucheros.

-Hn, Dobe- murmuró el pelinegro.

Obito, Kakashi y Rin estaban completamente rodeados- ¡Mierda!- pensó el niño Uchiha mientras esquivaba un Kunai.

Kakashi se encontraba luchando con tres enemigos a la vez, y uno de ellos le hizo un grave corte en la cara y estuvo cerca de perder un ojo. De inmediato llevó su mano a la cara y la misma estaba llena de sangre-¡Mierda!- exclamó el Hatake. Claro que todo esto lo mantuvo distraído y fue golpeado en la cara y luego en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo, casi sin poder moverse.

-¡Kakashi!- gritaron Obito y Rin.

-¡Son demasiados!- pensó el niño Uchiha. Un enemigo se acercaba por detrás, y tan rápido como el ninja se encontraba tras él, Obito volteó y lo apuñaló con su Kunai a una velocidad que ni él se había dado cuenta.

Rin miró con los ojos muy abiertos -O-Obito… tus ojos- murmuró ella sorprendida.

-¿Qué tienen?- preguntó alarmado el Uchiha.

-Tienes el Sharingan- respondió Kakashi tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Tengo el… ¿Sharingan?- Obito parpadeó un par de veces- ¡SUPER!- gritó el niño emocionado.

Los enemigos comenzaron a movilizarse de nuevo y esta vez, el niño poseedor del Doujutsu podía esquivar ataques como Kunais y jutsus con más facilidad.

Sasuke formó un Chidori y este se transformó en una espada. Kakashi miró muy sorprendido, y no solo por el hecho de que el Uchiha conocía y ejecutaba su jutsu, sino que también, había modificado la misma. Ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

-Kage Bushin no jutsu- exclamó Naruto y tras unas señales de mano, dos clones aparecieron a su lado. Con ayuda de sus clones, formó un Rasengan y este poco después, comenzó a tomar la forma de un Shuriken gigantesco. Naruto no estaba seguro de querer hacer esta técnica, porque los niños se darían cuenta de que él es, en realidad, del futuro, porque vamos, el conocía el jutsu de su Sensei y además, lo había modificado. Bueno, que más da.

-Niños aléjense de allí- gritó el rubio- Si no se alejan, mi jutsu entrará en contacto con ustedes también- continuó él.

¿Recuerdas cuando Kakashi pensó que ya nada podía sorprenderlo?, bueno, estaba equivocado.

Obito tomó a Kakashi del brazo y lo alejó del lugar junto con Rin. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?, si utilizas ese jutsu podrías provocar una explosión que causaría el derrumbe de la cueva, y es justamente lo que queremos evitar- explicó el pelinegro. El Uzumaki lo miró un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. El Uchiha se alejó nuevamente.

-Kakashi deberías usar el Kunai que te dio tu Sensei- sugirió Naruto. Kakashi asintió y sacó el Kunai de alguna parte, luego miró confundido -Emm, ¿Cómo se usa?- preguntó el Hatake avergonzado.

-Eeeh- el rubio se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, preguntándose lo mismo- No debe ser muy difícil, umm… tal vez haya que lanzarlo ¿No?- continuó Naruto.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que el rubio dijo. El cuchillo de tres puntas calló en el centro de un gran círculo de enemigos. Los hombres miraron el Kunai con desconfianza y prepararon espadas, Shurikens, Kunais y otras cosas que llevaban encima.

En un destello de color amarillo, Minato apareció entre todos los enemigos y…

-¡Aaaah!, ¿Pero qué demonios?- gritó el Sensei de los niños aterrado. ¿Por qué rayos había aparecido entre tantos enemigos?

-¡Sensei!- gritaron sus alumnos, felices de verlo.

-¡La próxima vez traten de no lanzar el Kunai entre todos los enemigos cuando me quieran llamar!- exclamó Minato mientras esquivaba un par de Shurikens. Kakashi asintió, de nuevo avergonzado.

Naruto y Sasuke se unieron a la lucha y poco después los enemigos habían sido derrotados. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Moton: Kageru no jutsu!- exclamó un enemigo que salió de valla a saber dónde y golpeo la mano en el suelo. La cueva comenzó a temblar, para luego derrumbarse de apoco.

-¡Mierda!- gritaron todos. Una roca golpeó en la cabeza a Kakashi, haciendo que este, callera al suelo. Obito corrió a él pero fue frenado por Naruto.

-¡Yo me encargo de Kakashi, tú sal de aquí!- gritó el Uzumaki.

-Pero…

-¡SOLO HAZLO!

Obito asintió y salió corriendo. Naruto cargó al Hatake- Demonios que está pesado- murmuró para sí mismo. Vio que una enorme roca estaba a punto de aplastarlos y el rubio no sabía qué hacer con Kakashi, entonces tiró al niño a un lado como si de un trapo se tratase.

La cueva se derrumbó por completo y Sasuke había podido proteger a todos con su Susanoo… menos a Naruto.

-¡NARUTO!- gritó Minato cien veces más aterrado por lo sucedido que los demás y luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Todos miraron al Namikaze preocupados, este parecía que iba a morir. Claro que Sasuke sabía por qué el rubio estaba tan preocupado, pero los niños no lo sabían.

Las rocas comenzaron a brillar de repente y todos miraron alarmados. Lo que antes había sido una cueva explotó, como si mil kilos de dinamita hubiera sido colocado allí, y entre todo el polvo estaba Naruto en su modo control de Chakra del Kyuubi, pero rápidamente lo desactivó para evitar que los demás sepan de Kurama.

Minato cuando lo vio, sonrió radiante. Naruto salió de entre todo el polvo tosiendo sin parar ni una sola vez- Lamento *tos* haberlos *tos- tos* preocupado *tos*- dijo Naruto en un intento de no morir mientras lo decía.

-Claro que no nos preocupaste, tú eres muy fuerte y era imposible que mueras por una simple roca- dijo el Namikaze. Los demás lo miraron con una cara de "Tú casi mueres de un ataque al corazón", pero Minato no pareció notarlo.

-Jejeje, claro que soy fuerte, soy incluso más fuerte que el Teme- dijo Naruto al mismo que hacía una pose "Cool".

-Dobe- murmuró Sasuke para luego agarrar con su Susanoo al ninja enemigo que permanecía escondido entre los árboles, el mismo que realizó el jutsu que provocó el derrumbe de la cueva y lo mandó a volar más o menos hasta Suna.

-¡GENIAL!- gritó Obito porque la cosa morada que los había protegido podía hacer algo así y que además, Sasuke podía controlarlo.

-Bien, debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Minato en lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a algún lugar para acampar.

El Namikaze se acercó a Naruto que por alguna razón, no había comenzado a caminar aún.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio mayor. El Uzumaki lo miró.

-No es nada, es solo que…- no pudo terminar ya que Minato lo había abrazado con fuerza.

-Me alegra que estés bien- murmuró el mayor mientras lo abrasaba. Naruto abrió grande los ojos.

-Yo…- el Uzumaki no sabía que decir y poco a poco correspondió al abrazo, estaba feliz, muy muy feliz. ¿Es así como se siente… el amor de un padre?, ¿Qué se preocupen por ti?, ¿Esto… en verdad estaba pasando?. Naruto no pudo reprimir las ganas de llorar y Minato pareció notarlo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el rubio mayor preocupado, mientras dejaba de abrasarlo. Naruto lo miró con los ojos acuosos.

-N-no es nada, de-bemos alcanzar a los demás- dijo el rubio más joven mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Su padre lo miró un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza.

Corrieron para alcanzar a los demás y continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a un lugar seguro para poder acampar y así, poder relajarse por todos los acontecimientos que hubo en el día, aún que fuera solo unas horas.

/

Llegaron a Konoha por la tarde. La misión de destruir el puente Kanabi había sido todo un éxito. Minato y su equipo se dirigieron a la torre Hokage para entregar los informes de la misión y Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían a Ichiraku Ramen para comer… Ramen.

-Demonios, estoy hambriento- exclamó Naruto con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, mientras caminaba de una forma extraña.

-No eres el único- dijo Sasuke.

Llegaron a su destino y el rubio entró corriendo al local como si fuese a morir si no lo hacía y allí la vio sentada…

Con su largo cabello de un inconfundible color rojo, murmurando palabrotas y otras cosas sin sentido alguno, la persona que siempre había querido tener a su lado. Era sin duda…

Kushina Uzumaki…

/

_**N/A**_**: Holaa! ¿Qué es pareció el capítulo?, lo sé, muy feito. Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, las escenas de lucha eran horribles ¿no? Jejeje.**

**Por favor díganme lo que piensan de esta historia hasta ahora (también díganme lo que les pareció el capítulo)**

**Gracias por haber leído y llegado hasta aquí. "Si estás leyendo esto significa que te quiero XD"**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Espera ansiosamente sus hermosos reviews…**

**Miss Haruno…**


	6. Familia

**Holaaa! Aquí reportándome con el capítulo 6, perdonen la tardanza, es que las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y ahora dispongo de menos tiempo, y también porque el maldito Word no me funcionaba… ¿alguna vez les pasó eso del (No responde)?, manden (PM) si les pasó… ¿Qué?, solo soy curiosa. Bueno no quiero aburrirlos con la historia de mi vida, solo quiero decirles algo más…**

**Les agradezco de corazón por todos sus comentarios/favoritos/seguidores y lectura de esta historia. Soy muy feliz, tan feliz como una persona que es muy feliz jajaja XD**

**Bueno, sin más, a la historia:**

…

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

_/_

_Capítulo 6: Familia _

…

Naruto estaba parado, mirando a aquella mujer sentada en la barra, gritando como una loca cosas acerca del Ramen y que estaba cansada de esperar. Naruto quería llorar, ella estaba ahí, la persona que desde pequeño soñó con tener a su lado… allí estaba su mami.

-¡Viejo, quiero mi Ramen, estuve esperando aquí más de dos minutos con tres segundos y mi Ramen aún no está 'ttebane!- Kushina le gritaba a Teuchi.

-Kushina-san, debe esperar al menos un minuto más- pedía el hombre con una gota en la cabeza, ya que la mujer, hasta había contado su tiempo en él lugar.

Naruto volvió a sí, a causa de todo el griterío y tímidamente se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. Sasuke se ubicó al lado del rubio, ¿El pelinegro aún estaba allí?

El Uzumaki pensaba en una forma de iniciar una conversación con ella. Pensaba tanto que podían jurar que salía humo por las orejas del chico.

-Oye Dobe, ¿acaso estás pensando o algo así?, hay mucho olor a quemado aquí- dijo Sasuke a su lado.

-¿Qué es ese olor a quemado?- preguntó la pelirroja para luego mirar a Naruto junto a ella- Hey, creo que te estas quemando ´ttebane- dijo Kushina, sacando al rubio de sus quemados pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- preguntó aturdido el Uzumaki.

-Sí, tú. Deberías pensar menos, como lo hago yo a veces- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Naruto sonrió también.

-Yo creo que… ¿Dónde demonios está mi Ramen?- gritó ella de repente. Teuchi se asomó desde la cocina.

-Enseguida estará el Ramen- gritó para luego, volver a la cocina. Kushina suspiró y miró al rubio a su lado- Soy Kushina Uzumaki- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Umm, Naruto Uzumaki- respondió él.

-¿Uzumaki?, ¿Eres del Clan Uzumaki, como yo?- preguntó ella sorprendida

-Eeh, sí… soy un Uzumaki- respondió torpemente Naruto.

-Wow, y yo que creía que era la última que quedó de ese Clan 'ttebane- dijo ella para luego darse cuenta que un gran plato de Ramen había sido colocado frente a ella y Naruto.

-¿Cuándo pediste tu Ramen?- preguntó Kushina. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Yo no recuerdo haber pedido algo- respondió el rubio. La pelirroja le restó importancia al asunto y prepararon sus palillos.

-¡Itadakimasu!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego comenzar a devorar lo que había en su plato.

Mientras comían, conversaban animadamente de asuntos triviales y habían dejado de lado a Sasuke como si de nada de se tratase. El nombrado se encontraba en un rincón de la barra, aislado de los demás, jugando con un fideo de su plato aún lleno, y con una enorme nube de depresión arriba de su cabeza.

-Solo… siempre solo… nadie me quiere… solito…- murmuraba el Uchiha deprimido.

-No puedo creer que exista un Ramen así dattebayo- dijo Naruto mientras terminaba sus fideos.

-Tú lo has dicho- Kushina estuvo de acuerdo. Volteo para verlo y notó algo en él. Algo que en cierta forma, le sorprendió.

El rubio sintió la mirada de la pelirroja en él y era incómodo-¿Es algo malo?- preguntó él.

-¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Minato?- preguntó ella, lo cual, tomó por sorpresa al rubio.

-Eeeh, yo…-Naruto no sabía cómo responder a eso. Tenía que decirle que Minato es su padre y que ella, es su madre. No debería ser muy difícil, pero por alguna razón lo era demasiado para él, decirle a esa pelirroja, cuyos ojos violáceos lo miraban inquisitivamente, le ponía más nervioso.

-¿Vas a responder?- preguntó ella impaciente. El rubio la miró.

-Yo…- el Uzumaki no se animaba.

Kushina frunció el ceño -Responde o…

-¡MINATO ES MI PADRE!- gritó Naruto de repente, con irritación en su voz.

Un vaso de cristal se rompió en la cocina…

Kushina lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- Minato es tu…

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-¿E-eso significa q-ue eres el chico que v-vino del futuro?- preguntó dolida la pelirroja.

Naruto asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

-¡Yo también vine del futuro!- dijo Sasuke, buscando atención.

Kushina sonrió débilmente- Supongo que tendré que felicitar a Mina-chan una vez más. Apuesto que debes tener una grandiosa madre- dijo la pelirroja. Ella no entendía por qué se sentía tan triste, debería estar feliz. Feliz por el chico que tiene a Minato como padre, que es una gran persona… Feliz por Minato, que tiene un hijo como Naruto, la misma gran persona. Eso se le notaba en la cara. Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose de esa forma?, ¿Cómo… hundida por dentro?

Naruto sonrió -Y valla que la tengo- dijo él con alegría. Kushina le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno- dijo ella con amargura. Naruto la miró y notó la expresión abatida de la pelirroja.

-Está justo frente a mí- dijo el rubio sonriente. La Uzumaki miró para todos lados.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó ella mientras miraba a todas direcciones- Aquí solo estamos tú y yo- dijo de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Yo también estoy aquí, ¿Qué no me ven?- dijo Sasuke irritado, y se preguntaba por qué no se había ido aún.

-Sasuke, ¿puedes hacer un poco de silencio?, estoy tratando de hablar- dijo Naruto como si el pelinegro fuera un niño pequeño.

-Grr- el Uchiha miró a otro lado, con un leve puchero.

-¿Dónde está?, no la veo- decía ella.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente- Eres tú.

Otro vaso de cristal se rompió en la cocina…

El rubio miró con molestia, ¿Cuántos vasos seguirán rompiendo?

La pelirroja miró en Shock -Yo, yo…soy… tu…- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Sip- dijo Naruto con alegría. Kushina estaba en completo Shock.

-Soy… madre… ¡SOY MADRE 'TTEBANE!- pensaba la pelirroja y sin previo aviso, abrazó a Naruto con fuerza. El rubio se sorprendió, pero pronto correspondió al gesto, con igual felicidad.

Kushina lo soltó de repente y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta la salida. El rubio miró confundido.

-Oye tú, enclenque, pagaras el Ramen- dijo ella para luego salir corriendo a valla a saber dónde, arrastrando a Naruto.

-Sí, si… ¡Espera!, ¿Qué?- gritó Sasuke y volteo a ver, pero ellos ya no se encontraban allí.

-Grr, mi vida es una maldita mierda- murmuró el Uchiha, harto de su miseria y siguió jugando con un fideo de su plato, que ahora debía estar tan frio como el hielo.

/

Por las calles de Konoha, corría una pelirroja arrastrando a un rubio. La gente miraba curiosa la escena.

-¿A don-de me llevas?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, vamos a buscar a Minato- gritó ella. El rubio no dijo nada y dejó que la pelirroja lo arrastrara hasta no se sabe dónde.

Vieron a lo lejos a Rin, Kakashi y Obito. Kushina aumentó su velocidad hasta que frenó justo en frente de ellos.

-¡Kyaaaa!- Obito pegó un grito por el susto y sus dos compañeros de equipo lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿HANVISTOAMINATOPORALGUNLADO?!- preguntó ella tan rápido que aturdió a los niños.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kakashi confuso. La Uzumaki lo miró con fastidio y suspiró.

-¡Pregunté si vieron a Minato 'ttebane!- repitió ella irritada.

-¿Sensei?, Hokage-Ojii-san le pidió que se quedara en su oficina porque quería decirle algo, no lo sé- Obito se encogió de hombros, luego miró a Naruto- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?, quiero preguntarle algo- preguntó él. Naruto se puso a pensar- Umm, no lo sé, creo que… ¡Ichiraku Ramen!, debe estar en Ichiraku Ramen, creo- respondió el rubio.

-Está bien, graci…- el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que la Uzumaki ya se había ido corriendo llevando a rastras a un irritado Naruto.

Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Obito, luego suspiró- ¡Bien iré a Ichiraku, Sasuke será mi Sensei, le guste o no, el será mi maestro, de lo contrario… correrá el Ramen!- dijo el niño con una risa diabólica. Kakashi y Rin lo miraron con una cara de: "este chico está mal de la cabeza"

-¡Muaajajaja!- Obito reía como un maniático. Poco a poco, sus compañeros de equipo se iban alejando de él con temor hasta que desaparecieron del lugar.

El Uchiha no se había dado cuenta que ahora se encontraba solo, en el medio de la calle, riendo a mas no poder.

/

Kushina entró corriendo a la torre Hokage, y pobre del que se le atravesaba en su camino. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, olvidándose por completo que llevaba a un Naruto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Naruto dio un suspiro-¿Qué pasará con mi padre…?

/

Minato hablaba sobre algo con el Hokage, hasta que oyó un fuerte ruido y…

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una peligrosa Kushina Uzumaki que se acercó al Namikaze con grandes zancadas hasta quedar justo frente a él.

-Tú te vienes conmigo 'ttebane- dijo ella en tono amenazante, para luego tomarlo del brazo y tratando de llevárselo con ella, hizo que Minato callera hacia atrás, en su silla.

-¡Whoa!- exclamó él, antes de caer al suelo. El gimió.

-¡Minato, no es momento de mariconeadas 'ttebane!- gritó ella y sin previo aviso, arrastró al Namikaze a la salida de la habitación, sin darle siquiera tiempo para levantarse del suelo. La puerta finalmente se cerró y Hiruzen se quedó mirando el pedazo de madera sorprendido.

Se inclinó en su asiento, tomó la pipa que estaba a un lado y se dispuso a fumarla. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa al mundo?, ¿O será que ya estoy muy viejo?

/

Una vez fuera de la oficina del Hokage, Kushina mandó a volar a Minato como si este estuviera hecho de trapo.

El Namikaze gimió en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la mano. Naruto miró preocupado de que su padre en uno de estos días, quede con problemas de la espalda o mentales, como anciano decrépito.

El rubio mayor se puso de pie y miró a la pelirroja con creciente preocupación- Kushina, ¿Qué es lo que padf…- se vio interrumpido ya que Kushina lo estaba besando. Minato abrió grande los ojos de la sorpresa.

Naruto también estaba sorprendido y llegó a pensar que su madre estaba loca, o sea, maltrata a su padre, lo lanza contra una pared… ¿Y luego lo besa?, todo era extraño.

El Namikaze correspondió al beso con gusto, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa y Kushina pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Minato, colgándose suavemente de él. El Namikaze amaba con toda su alma a Kushina Uzumaki, y pensaba decírselo en algún momento, pero temía que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos y terminar con su amistad. Rogaba que todo esto no fuera un sueño.

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Minato decidió que este era el momento, ella tenía que saberlo.

-Kushina.

-¿Mmm?- ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo…

-Kushina abrió de golpe los ojos y lo miró. Minato le sonrió.

-¿Y por qué crees que te besé entonces?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego miraron a Naruto que se encontraba comiendo una extraña mezcla entre palomitas y Ramen que sacó de valla uno a saber, mientras miraba la escena.

-¡Bravo!- aplaudía Naruto con cara de idiota- Aún que, pudo haber sido mejor ¿no?- continuó él. Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué es lo que esperas que suceda 'ttebane?!- gritó ella con la vena aún es su cabeza- Ahora dame de tu Ramen- ordenó ella. Naruto abrazó el tazón de Ramen posesivamente, por extraño que parezca.

-Mío- dijo el Uzumaki.

-¡QUE ME DES DE TU RAMEN 'TTEBANE!- gritó Kushina. Todas las personas que pasaban por allí los miraban extraño.

-¡Es mio!

-¡No, mio!

-¡Ramen mis polainas!- Minato le arrebató el condenado Ramen a Naruto y lo arrojó por la ventana.

-¡NOOOO!- Naruto calló de rodillas y golpeaba los puños en el suelo de una forma dramática.

-¡Minato!, ¿Cómo pudiste?- exclamó Kushina apretando los puños.

El Namikaze le dio una mirada extraña, que no supo identificar- Dejen de pelear por una sopa, todos nos están mirando extraño y no quiero parecer extraño- Minato hizo un puchero.

-¡No le faltes el respeto al Ramen, porque te irá muy mal Minato 'ttebane!- advirtió la pelirroja. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del rubio mayor.

-Mamá, vámonos de una vez de este horrible lugar- Naruto hizo mohín. Kushina asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, en este lugar solo hay vejestorios 'ttebane- la pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo y comenzó a caminar junto a Naruto.

-¡Esperen, esperen!, ¿Qué… quisiste decir con "Mamá"?- Minato le preguntó a Naruto y el menor lo miró.

-¿No te lo he dicho?, ella es mi madre- dijo el Uzumaki y el Namikaze se quedó en blanco.

-¿Papá?- Naruto dijo preocupado.

-Ella es tu… nosotros somos… tú eres… yo soy… yo…- Minato tartamudeaba y luego comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Kushina lo miró -Sí Minato, nosotros somos…

*BAM* Minato cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea con este hombre!- exclamó molesta la pelirroja, mientras miraba al hombre en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó preocupado Naruto. Kushina sonrió maliciosamente, lo cual hizo que la preocupación del rubio, creciera aún más.

-Mina-chan, despierta- dijo ella en un tono meloso, lo que causó escalofríos al Uzumaki.

-¿Mina-chan?- dijo de nuevo la pelirroja, con el mismo tono, pero más elevado- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ NAMIKAZE!- aquel grito hizo que Minato se levantara de un salto del suelo, como si lo del desmayo, nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Kushina?- dijo el Namikaze mientras miraba a todas direcciones, sin saber realmente donde él se encontraba.

-Uff, hasta que despertaste- dijo la pelirroja para luego agarrar al Namikaze de su chaleco jounin y lo arrastró hasta la salida de la torre Hokage, seguidos por Naruto. ¿Todavía estaban allí?

Tímidamente Minato saludaba a las personas que pasaban por el lugar mientras "él se dirigía" a la salida de la torre, ya que estos los miraban extraño por la escena que habían hecho anteriormente. Pero la mayor parte de las miradas, eran dirigidas al rubio mayor, porque él se había desmayado y eso llamó más la atención.

Minato se encogió ante tantas miradas- ¿P-por qué me miran todos de esa forma?- preguntó el Namikaze.

-Por tu cara de idiota 'ttebane- respondió Kushina, sin rodeos. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Minato. Naruto reía entre dientes.

Salieron por fin de la torre y ya estaba anocheciendo; Kushina soltó a Minato y saltó frente a los dos rubios- ¡AHORA IREMOS A FESTEJAR QUE SOMOS UNA FAMILIA 'TTEBANE!- gritó eufórica la pelirroja y esta vez, media aldea se les quedaron mirando.

-¿Familia?, ¿Somos… una familia?- pensaba el Namikaze hasta que la pelirroja volvió a tomarlo de su chaleco Jounin y lo llevó hasta un bar que había cerca, seguidos de nuevo por el Uzumaki, lo cual tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

/

-K- Kushina, yo no consumo alcohol- decía Minato, apartando la copa que ella le ofrecía. La pelirroja hizo un puchero.

-Huy, disculpe usted, Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, Yondaime Hokage. Yo te he visto la última vez, tan ebrio como podía estarlo un ebrio, ahora bebe esto 'ttebane- sentenció Kushina, y le ofreció de nuevo la copa.

-Pero…

-¡Que lo bebas te digo!

El Namikaze suspiró y tomó la copa que le ofrecían que era… -¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó él mientras miraba el contenido del vaso. ¿A caso era verde?

-No sé qué demonios es, pero sabe bien- respondió la pelirroja, bebiendo todo el líquido verde de una sola vez. Minato la miró con los ojos blancos.

Con una mueca, bebió la cosa verde. Tenía que admitir que sabía bien.

/

Naruto miraba con diversión a su padre, que ahora estaba ebrio. Como él era un menor de edad no podía tomar alcohol, bueno eso creía él, porque él tenía diecisiete años de edad y tal vez era bastante mayor para beber al menos una gota, pero su madre no se lo permitió y se conformó con agua. El Uzumaki no necesitaba el alcohol para pasarla bien… con su familia.

-Y entonces yo lo golpee y…- Kushina no terminó ya que Minato estaba dormido a su lado, en la barra.

-Despierta Minato- dijo ella y el Namikaze abrió de apoco los ojos. Milagrosamente.

-Como te decía, yo lo golpee en…

…

-¡MINATO!

-E- estoy despierto, estoy despierto- decía soñoliento el Namikaze. Kushina frunció el ceño.

- Te decía que yo…

…

-Grr, ¡DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO NAMIKAZE 'TTEBANE!- gritó la pelirroja y el nombrado dio un salto desde su banco.

Naruto no podía parar de reír. Kushina regañaba a Minato diciendo que nunca JAMAS debe dormirse mientras ella habla, NADIE debe hacerlo.

-¡Por dios eres un inútil con el alcohol, has bebido dos copas de la cosa verde y te embriagaste 'ttebane!- exclamó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, no soy un Uzumaki como tú- dijo él rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y esta estaba empezando a doler.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Kushina- Y Naruto vendrá conmigo- dijo ella de nuevo- Mañana por la mañana prepararas tus cosas para venir también Minato- terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-que?- Minato no comprendía.

-Somos una familia y una familia debe estar junta 'ttebane- decía ella para luego saltar a los brazos del Namikaze.

-Sí, pero yo no creo que…

-Tú vendrás y punto final- ordenó Kushina para luego agarrar del brazo a Naruto y marcharse del establecimiento, dejando atrás a un confundido Minato, quien se quedó pensando.

Vivir con la mujer e hijo que más ama en el mundo.

/

Llegaron a su destino- Bien Naru-chan, aquí vivirás de ahora en adelante- dijo Kushina y lo tomó de la mano para poder guiarlo al interior del hogar pero sintió algo extremadamente extraño cuando lo tocó y…

Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una especie de… ¿alcantarillado?- ¿D-dónde estoy?- se preguntó mientras miraba con temor el lugar, sin saber realmente si debía avanzar para explorarlo o quedarse donde estaba, en espera de alguna especie de ayuda. Al final optó por caminar, ya que odiaba esperar y no creía que alguien la ayudara.

El agua en el alcantarillado le llegaba hasta los tobillos, parecía que iba por un camino sin fin y el lugar estaba poco iluminado. Ella se preguntaba cómo había llegado a este lugar, lo último que había hecho fue tomar la mano de Naruto. Seguía sin comprender nada.

Pudo ver una especie de brillo más adelante y corrió con la esperanza de que esa, sea la salida. Llegó a un sector del alcantarillado, que era mucho más grande, miró de izquierda a derecha y se puso a caminar, sin prestar atención por donde iba.

**-Nos volvemos a ver, Kushina Uzumaki…- **dijo una voz de ultratumba.

La nombrada miro hacia adelante y abrió muy grande los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a ella.

-¿P-pero qué demonios significa esto…?

/

_**N/A**_**: Jujuju, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, díganme lo que piensan de la historia y/o capítulo mandando un (PM) o con un reviews porfis, y si les da flojera mandar un (PM) o escribir un review, manden un (PM) o escriban un review diciendo que les da flojera mandar un (PM) o escribir un review XD**

**Bueno eso fue todo y espero que les haya gustado el capi. A veces pienso que este capítulo o tal vez la historia no tienen sentido, no se… ¿Ustedes que piensan?. Manden un (PM) o escriban un review jajaja… ja, se los agradecería mucho **

**Antes de irme quería recomendarles un fic, si les interesa:**

**Preguntas por Uchihita-chan, por Uchihita1427. Es un fic muy divertido donde tú haces preguntas y los personajes de Naruto (cualquiera de los personajes) te las responden. Las preguntas se hacen por medio de reviews. Ej: Para Naruto: ¿Por qué te gusta el Ramen?... luego Naruto te la responde. Puedes hacer la pregunta que quieras, y la cantidad que quieras.**

**En fin, estoy feliz porque mañana, 13 de Agosto, es mi cumpleaños. ¡Cumplo 14! Jejeje. Bien eso fue todo.**

**Espera ansiosamente sus reviews…**

**Miss Haruno…**


	7. Kyuubi no Kitsune

**Hoolaa! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 7, espero sea de su agrado **** . Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios/favoritos/ seguidores y lectura, ustedes me iluminan la vida XD**

**Aww, gracias Guest por desearme feliz cumpleaños jiji :D. Enserio, muchas gracias **

**Ahora sin más, a la historia:**

**/**

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Naruto y sus personajes, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

…

_Capítulo 7: Kyuubi no Kitsune._

…

Kushina miraba a la bestia frente a ella con miedo que nunca había sentido- K-Kyuubi- dijo la pelirroja buscándole una explicación a esto.

El Bijuu sonrió, mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes**- El mismo, pero preferiría que me llames por mi nombre, Kurama-** dijo el zorro.

-¿P-pero que está pasando?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Yo…

**-Tal vez me sería más fácil responder si fuera una pregunta a la vez- **explicó Kurama y Kushina lo miró fijamente.

**-Tú te encuentras en la mente de Naruto- **comenzó el zorro y la pelirroja le dio una mirada confusa- ¿Por qué estoy en la mente de Naruto… y por qué estás tú aquí?- preguntó ella desesperada y rogaba que no fuera lo que ella creía que era.

**-Él es mi Jinchuuriki, como tú. Y en cuanto a por qué estás aquí… eso no lo sé- **confesó el Kyuubi. La Uzumaki se puso extremadamente pálida- No, ¡NO!- gritaba ella- Él no puede ser un Jinchuuriki, debes estar bromeando, ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!

**-No estoy bromeando, él es mi Jinchuuriki-** Kurama frunció el ceño- ¿P-pero cómo es posible, si yo soy tu contenedor?, ¡Explícate!- gritó Kushina mientras miraba fijamente a los grandes ojos carmesí de la bestia. El ceño fruncido de Kurama se profundizó**- No tengo por qué decirlo- **respondió el Kyuubi de una forma arrogante.

-¡Él es mi hijo y debo saberlo!- gritó la Uzumaki con indignación- ¡Ahora dímelo, maldita bola de pelos, bueno para nada!

**-¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma!- **gritó Kurama de una manera aterradora.

-¿Ah sí?, pues ¿Qué harás?- desafió la pelirroja. El Kyuubi rugió y de un golpe, abrió la jaula que lo mantenía encerrado. Pero no había un sello que le impidiera abrirla.

Kushina se sobresaltó ante el hecho de que el Kyuubi estaba suelto, ya que debía haber un sello que le impidiera salir de allí, pero no había.

**-¡Discúlpate!-** exclamó Kurama, haciendo que su voz retumbara por todo el lugar. Kushina cerró los ojos y sonrió- Yo solo necesito saber cómo es que mi hijo es tu Jinchuuriki, ¿Es mucho pedir?- dijo tranquila la pelirroja, recibiendo una mirada de enojo, que poco después, se fue suavizando**- Es algo que no puedo decir-** dijo el Kyuubi, se sentó y cerró los ojos para relajarse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida Kushina. Kurama suspiró**- Decirlo podría cambiar drásticamente el futuro, ya que su vida como el Jinchuuriki del "Zorro demonio" o como quieras llamarme, fue un hecho muy importante para él y todos los demás, por no decir difícil, no obstante, es un secreto de Naruto, yo no quiero involucrarme en esto, si de verdad quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a él-** terminó de explicar Kurama. Kushina se le quedó mirando, procesando lo que se le había dicho.

-Pff, me importa un Ramen el futuro, yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que pasó conmigo y por qué Naruto es tu contenedor- dijo ella- ¿De verdad no puedes decírmelo?

**-¡Hn!- **respondió Kurama, mirando a otro lado, con aire de suficiencia.

-Grr, tú y tu complejo de superioridad- gruñó Kushina- ¿Cómo demonios me voy de este lugar?- preguntó la pelirroja con poca amabilidad.

**-¡Hmp!- **exclamó el Kyuubi**- Puedes irte de aquí solo con quererlo- **explicó el zorro.

-Umm, bueno- murmuró Kushina y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

…

-¡Ma…

…

-…má…

…

-¡Mamá!- escuchó Kushina, abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta que Naruto se encontraba delante de ella, agitando la mano frente a su rostro.

-¡Mamá, mamá!, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el rubio. Kushina lo miró, luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿N-Naruto?, yo… estoy bien- dijo ella de una forma, no muy convincente. El Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos a ella- Solo… quiero descansar un poco… eso es todo- continuó la pelirroja, para luego dirigirse a paso lento al interior de su hogar, seguida por un muy preocupado Naruto Uzumaki.

Una vez dentro, el rubio se puso delante de la pelirroja para impedirle el paso, quien ni se inmutó y permanecía con la cabeza gacha- Mamá- dijo severamente el Uzumaki- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó él. Kushina levantó la mirada- ¿D-de verdad e-eres un Jinchuuriki?- preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta- Yo… bueno…- no sabía cómo iba a responder eso. La pelirroja miró al suelo- Déjalo, no hace falta que lo digas… ya me di cuenta- murmuró ella en un tono que no era propio de ella.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo?- preguntó el rubio. Él tenía la esperanza de que todo esto fuera nada más que una pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla.

-No… no estoy enfadada contigo, es solo que… q-que…- Kushina cerró los ojos y puños con fuerza- Yo…

Naruto miró al suelo con tristeza- S-sí, yo soy el Jinchuuriki… de Kyuubi no Kitsune- dijo el mientras la miraba. Kushina levantó la vista- P-pero puedo irme… si quieres- agregó.

-¡NO!-gritó ella- ¡Tú no te iras de aquí, yo no te temo ni te odio por esto!- exclamó la pelirroja. Naruto quedó estupefacto.

-E-es solo que… ¿Por qué tú?... ¿Por qué no, alguien más?... ¿Por qué?- su tono de voz fue bajando, hasta que eran solo susurros- ¿Quién te hizo esto y por qué?- preguntó ella mientras lo miraba expectante.

El rubio se puso pálido ante la pregunta que nunca jamás en la vida hubiera querido que le hagan, era sin lugar a dudas, la peor noche de su vida. Él sabía que, esto pasaría algún día y no tenía derecho a ocultarle algo tan importante a su propia madre.

Entonces Naruto se armó de valor- Pues…

/

_**~En** **otra parte de Konoha~**_

_/_

Sasuke se encontraba en el monumento Hokage, sentado sobre la cabeza del Sandaime, mientras miraba la luna llena, que brillaba más que nunca. Era una noche muy estrellada, bastante bonita, pero no es que él lo admitiría.

Suspiró- ¿Qué fue lo que demonios le pasó a Naruto?- se preguntó. Desde que la loca se lo llevó a algún lado que obviamente él no sabía, no lo volvió a ver. Le restó importancia al asunto, a él le preocupó más el hecho de que ahora estaba en la bancarrota, ya que tuvo que pagar por la cantidad desmesurada de Ramen que habían comido esos dos. También estaba enfadado porque lo habían dejado tirado, literalmente hablando.

-La próxima vez se lo dejaré a la cuenta de algún pobre infeliz- sonrió ante el pensamiento, él no volverá a ser de nuevo esa persona, claro que no, esto no volverá a pasar. Sintió una presencia y volteó a ver y a lo lejos venía Obito, que se acercaba a paso lento, estaba muy distraído mirando la luna y era claro que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke allí.

-¿Obito?- dijo Sasuke y el nombrado lo miró, para luego acercarse rápidamente a él- ¡Sasuke!- exclamó, hasta que llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el Uchiha mayor y Obito se sentó junto él, para acompañarlo en lo que fuese que esté haciendo, luego sonrió.

-Yo suelo venir aquí siempre, para contemplar la luna e imaginarme que algún día, mi cara estará tallada en esta montaña- dijo- No me lo imagino, yo veo el futuro- corrigió- Seré el mayor Hokage que haya existido, con mi poderoso Sharingan y mis gafas- el niño levantó el pulgar en la típica pose "Cool", con una gran sonrisa, que a la vez, salía un extraño y segador brillo de esta (al estilo Gai y Lee).

-Hn- "respondió" Sasuke- Eso está bien, supongo- agregó el mayor. Obito lo miró- ¿Te estuve buscando y Naruto me dijo que te encontraría en Ichiraku Ramen, pero no estabas allí- dijo el niño con un puchero gracioso.

-Luego de que la loca se llevara a Naruto, yo me fui de ese lugar, ya que no tenía nada que hacer allí- explicó el pelipato- No sin antes pagar su Ramen- agregó.

-Ah… ¿y loca te refieres a Kushina-san?- preguntó y Sasuke asintió- ¿Por qué me buscabas?- preguntó el adolescente y Obito se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez- Yo… bueno… quería preguntarte algo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó curioso Sasuke. El niño no lo miró.

-Etto, yo… quería… preguntarte si tú… podrías... ser mi… ¿Sensei?- Obito siguió sin mirarlo. Sasuke no dijo nada.

-No- respondió después de un tiempo- ¿Por qué?- preguntó triste el niño. Sasuke bufó.

-Ser Sensei es algo que no me interesa, además, tú ya tienes uno- respondió el mayor. Obito hizo un puchero- Por favor, Minato-sensei no tiene un Sharingan, ni es un Uchiha, en cambio tú si, por favor, por favor- el niño suplicaba de una forma adorable.

-Hn… está bien- él mismo se sorprendió por su respuesta. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que lo llevó a cambiar de opinión?, tal vez había sido la forma en que él lo pidió, o sea, fue adorable y a la vez convincente. Seguramente era eso, pero no lo admitiría nunca.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Obito no esperó una confirmación de parte del pelipato y saltó para abrazarlo a una velocidad que podía dejar en ridículo al Hirashin no jutsu.

Sasuke intentó apartárselo, pero parecía estar pegado como chicle. Luchó para poder quitárselo, hasta que por fin cedió y se dejó abrazar- Gracias, prometo no causarle problemas- murmuró el niño. Sasuke se sentía incómodo con toda esta situación, pero como él no podía sacárselo de encima y el niño no parecía que lo iba dejar tan fácilmente, se quedó allí con él, mirando la luna hasta que se dio cuenta que Obito se había dormido.

Bufó de nuevo, ¿Qué iba a hacer con él?, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía.

/

_**~Kushina's House~**_

_/_

-Fueron…

-¿Fueron?

-Fueron…

-¡FUERON!

-Fue…

-¡YA, dilo de una vez!- gritó Kushina irritada. Naruto la miró, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, fueron… uste- ustedes- terminó y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Ustedes?, ¿A qué te refieres con "Ustedes"?- preguntó confundida la pelirroja. Naruto resopló

-Me refiero a ustedes- aclaró el rubio. Kushina se quedó pensativa- Ustedes… ¿Te refieres a nosotr… ¡¿NOSOTROS?!

-Umm…

-¡¿NOSOTROS?! ¡¿COMO QUE NOSOTROS?!, ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!, ¡LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!- gritaba aterrada la Uzumaki.

-Yo… no es mentira, pero puedo explicarlo, yo…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haríamos algo así?, ¿por qué, por qué?- Kushina estaba al borde del llanto.

-Mamá…

-¿Por qué…

-¡NO ES SU CULPA!- gritó Naruto- La aldea estaba siendo atacada.

-¿Q-que?- preguntó incrédula la pelirroja.

-El Kyuubi estaba siendo controlado por Uchiha Madara (Todos saben que en realidad, no era él), para que destruya Konoha. Papá lo selló dentro de mí, cuando era un bebé, para salvar a la aldea, dando a cambio, su vida, utilizando el Shikifuujin- explicó el Uzumaki.

-No p-puede ser, yo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó conmigo?- preguntó dolida la pelirroja. El rubio bajó la mirada, dando a entender que ella, no había sobrevivido.

-E-entiendo, supongo que… extrajeron el Kyuubi dentro de mí… ¿Cuándo naciste?- preguntó ella. Naruto asintió con la cabeza- Debiste haber sufrido mucho- murmuró Kushina.

-Es cierto que, al principio no fue agradable ser un Jinchuuriki, pero…- Naruto sonrió- Luego nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y juntos terminamos con la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi- terminó él con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Sip, somos grandes amigos- respondió Naruto.

-Pero aun así…

-Mamá…

-¿No nos odias por esto?- preguntó ella. Naruto se acercó y posó una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja- Yo jamás los odiaría, ustedes son mis héroes, todo lo hicieron para salvar a la aldea, son los mejores- Kushina lo miró con los ojos llorosos- Tengo los mejores padres del mundo- dijo, terminando con un abrazo, que rápidamente fue correspondido.

Estuvieron abrazándose más o menos, por cinco minutos, en un profundo silencio, pero Naruto decidió romperlo- Así que… ¿Cómo sabías que yo era, de hecho, un Jinchuuriki?- preguntó él, mientras deshacía el abrazo.

-Hum, bueno… en el momento en que tomé tu mano para guiarte al interior de esta casa… fue todo muy extraño… de un momento para el otro, yo… me encontraba en un alcantarillado… comencé a caminar hasta que llegué a un sector más grande, donde estaba el Kyuubi y bueno… lo demás no importa- terminó de explicar la pelirroja. Naruto se quedó pensativo.

-Tal vez fue porque tú también eres la Jinchuuriki de Kurama y bueno… el Chakra… Kurama… eso hizo que tú… el alcantarillado… mi mente… Kurama…- decía el rubio con una mano en su barbilla, viéndose más inteligente. Sólo parecía. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de la pelirroja, ante la explicación de Naruto.

-Ajá… ¿Y quién es Kurama?- preguntó ella. El Kyuubi hacía pucheros**- Y mira que se lo he dicho-** el zorro se quejaba desde la mente de Naruto**- ¿Por qué demonios nadie recuerda mi nombre?- **Kurama seguía protestando. El Uzumaki sonrió ante tal acto, nunca se imaginó al Gran Zorro Demonio De Las Nueve Colas o como sea, actuando de esa forma. Era bastante divertido.

-Pues…- de repente, los ojos de Naruto se pusieron de color rojo y su pupila, en una forma vertical**- ¡Kurama soy yo, el Kyuubi, el Zorro demonio, una maza de odio. Maldita sea, te devoraré!- **gritaba Kurama, lo cual, estaba controlando el cuerpo del rubio.

El Kyuubi carraspeo al ver la cara de Kushina, que por cierto, estaba aterrada**- Mmm, creo que… eeh… ¡Recuerda mi nombre!-** dijo para luego, devolverle el control del cuerpo a Naruto- ¡Kurama, ya deja de hacer eso!- pidió el rubio, como si lo sucedido fuera un hecho común. Miró a su madre, que se encontraba en shock- Jejeje, perdóname por eso, Kurama suele hacerlo cuando se enoja jeje- él se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez.

-E-él puede tomar posesión de tu cuerpo… ¿cuándo quiera?- preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

-No… bueno, sí, pero no te preocupes, él no hará nada, es un buen chico- dijo Naruto. Kushina miró, no muy convencida y dejó el tema para después- ¿Crees que debamos decirle a Minato sobre esto?- preguntó ella- No lo sé, la cosa se complicará más si se lo decimos, ya que él fue el que selló al Kyuubi dentro de mí y bueno… no será nada bueno para él. Tal vez en otro momento- explicó el rubio. Luego de pensarlo un momento, ella asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

Afuera de la casa, alguien que acababa de llegar, miraba por la ventana- No sé de qué estaban hablando, pero nadie le esconde nada a Minato Namikaze- murmuró el ahora reconocido Minato, que valla uno a saber por qué estaba allí, luego desapareció en un destello de color amarillo.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea, Sasuke cargaba a un Obito completamente dormido, mientras recorría el barrio Uchiha, es busca de la casa del niño- ¿A caso este chico muere cuando se duerme?- preguntaba a nadie en particular. Sacudió al niño una vez más, en un intento de despertarlo- ¡Obito, despierta de una vez!- exclamó y una vez más, no hubo respuesta.

-Grr- gruñó Sasuke y continuó su camino por las desiertas calles de Konoha, bajo a luz de la luna llena…

/

_**N/A: **_**Hellooo! ¿Qué les pareció?, perdón si era muy corto, trataré que el próximo sea más largo, se los prometo (Mmm, como que esto ya lo había dicho antes) XD**

**Jajaja, en fin, díganme lo que piensan de este capítulo y/o historia, se los agradecería muuucho :D**

**Espera ansiosamente sus reviews…**

**Miss Haruno…**


	8. ¿Sasuke-sensei?

**Holaaa amigos de FanFiction (todos los que leen, comentan, agregan a favoritos y siguen la historia son mis amigos, les guste o no XD) como dije antes, son mis amigos, PARA SIEMPRE muaajajajaja… je, estoy loca, no me hagan caso XD**

**Muuuchismas gracias por todo lo que yo ya había dicho, (lo del paréntesis), y aquí les traigo el capítulo 8, exclusivamente para ustedes, mis queridos lectores, jajajajajaja…. Mmm creo que… eeh, no importa jejeje.**

**Bueno, sin más, ¡A la historia!**

…

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes, lo único mío aquí es esta historia. 

…

_Capítulo 8: ¿Sasuke-sensei?_

…

Un rayito de sol le daba en la cara, lo que hizo que poco a poco, abriera los ojos. De inmediato, llevó la mano frente a su rostro, cortando aquella luz molesta y miró a su lado, donde en una silla se encontraba su Sensei, completamente dormido. Por un momento se preguntó qué hacía él allí, luego otra pregunta se le vino a la mente, ¿Cómo él mismo había llegado hasta este lugar?, ya que esta casa, no era la suya. Miró a su Sensei de nuevo, este parecía incómodo en esa silla y pensó en despertarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba muy cansado y que debía seguir durmiendo.

Echó un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de luz, marcaba 06:34 a.m.- ¿Qué hago despierto a esta hora?, Yo no soy de la mañana y ya no tengo sueño como para volverme a dormir. Maldito rayito de sol- refunfuñaba. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, sin hacer un mínimo ruido, ya que no quería despertarlo. Se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella- Este no es el barrio Uchiha- notó. Y al final, optó con despertar a su Sensei y se dirigió hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Sasuke, despierta- pidió en voz baja- Que mi pelo no tiene forma de pato te digo- murmuró el adolescente. Él tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no reírse-S-Sensei despierta- pidió de nuevo, tratando contener las ganas de reírse.

-No- fue la respuesta adormilada de Sasuke, lo cual dijo con una voz muy graciosa. Obito no aguantó más y se echó a reír con fuerza, tanto, que pensó que se haría en sus pantalones. Miró a Sasuke, que tenía un ojo abierto y lo miraba sin entender que le causaba gracia- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó. Obito enseguida calló.

-Yo… eeh… ¡Habías dicho algo gracioso!- respondió Obito. El mayor miró confuso- ¿Qué dije?

-Habías dicho que tu cabello no tiene forma de pato- respondió de nuevo el niño.

-¿Yo dije eso? – preguntó sorprendido y el niño asintió con la cabeza. Un pequeño y muy muy leve sonrojo apenas perceptible apareció en la cara de Sasuke.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó Obito y Sasuke asintió- Si, tuve que traerte aquí porque no sabía dónde vivías- dijo el mayor y trató de recordar lo que pasó esa noche.

_**~Flashback~**_

_/_

Yo caminaba por las calles del barrio Uchiha, buscando la casa de Obito. Era demasiado tarde, tenía mucho sueño y me preguntaba por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto, tendría que haber dejado a Obito en el monumento Hokage y yo me iba feliz a mi casa, ¡Pero no!, allí estaba yo, caminado por las calles del barrio Uchiha, buscando la casa del mocoso, sin resultados.

-Tengo sueño- pensé. Frené en ese momento, miré al chico en mis brazos y cambié de rumbo. Me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación, coloqué a Obito en mi cama y me senté en una silla que había a un lado. Por un momento me limité a mirarlo mientras él dormía, y con todo eso y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido…

_**~Fin de Flashback~**_

_/_

-Ne, Sasuke, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Obito mientras miraba a su Sensei, que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamiento. Sasuke volvió a sí y miró al niño, luego negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada- dijo el mayor y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina- Ven- dijo el mayor. Obito no dijo nada y lo siguió hasta aquella habitación. Allí, Sasuke se puso a hacer el desayuno y el niño se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó el mayor.

Obito lo miró tímidamente- Yo... un té estaría bien- respondió algo apenado el niño. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a prepararlo.

Sasuke colocó el té frente al niño y este le agradeció. Se encontraban en un profundo, pero no incómodo silencio, pero Obito no aguantó más y lo rompió con una pregunta- ¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

-Ne, no lo sé- sinceramente respondió- Tal vez la loca se lo comió- agregó, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

Obito parpadeo un momento, hasta que estalló en risas- Jajajaja, ¿crees que ella pueda hacer algo así?- preguntó el niño entre risas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, tal vez. En el poco tiempo en que la conocí, fue todo el tiempo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que ella estaba loca desde el principio- respondió el mayor, bebió otro sorbo. Había sido la respuesta más larga que él había hecho en su vida.

El niño se secó las lágrimas que había en sus ojos por tanto reír- Tienes razón, de Kushina-san se pueden esperar muchas cosas. Minato-sensei ya ni se sorprende- confesó. Bebió su té y luego lo miró- ¿Hoy me entrenarás?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Hoy no- respondió sencillamente el mayor.

-¿Eeeh?, ¿por qué?- preguntó el niño triste.

-Porque no- respondió de nuevo bebiendo otro sorbo del café interminable, pero cometió el error de mirarlo. ¡Oh no!, ¡Esa cara no!

-Por favor- suplicaba Obito con cara de perrito mojado. ¿Cómo hacía para que le brillaran los ojos de esa forma?

-Nnnnn- Sasuke trataba de resistirse.

-Por favooor.

-¡Nnnnn!

-Por favoooor

-¡Nnnnnnnn!

-Por fav...- fue interrumpido.

-Ya, ya, está bien, te entrenaré, te entrenaré- decía Sasuke con las manos en frente, como si intentara calmarlo.

Sin previo aviso, Obito abrazó a Sasuke... otra vez- ¿Otra vez?, espero que no te duermas de nuevo- pensaba el mayor.

-Gracias, no lo defraudaré, seré un digno discípulo... Sasuke-sensei- dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Sasuke abrió grande los ojos, ¿Sasuke... sensei?, ¿de verdad lo había llamado de esa forma?. Sintió un calor en su pecho y un pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, reflejando verdadera felicidad que no había sentido en años. Poco a poco correspondió al abrazo- Y yo seré un buen Sensei- se prometió a sí mismo.

Es increíble como una pequeña palabra lo haga sentirse tan vivo...

/

-Psss, Naruto...

…

-Despierta...

…

-¡Que despiertes te digo!

Naruto dio salto desde su cama y miró a un lado, donde se encontraba su madre, con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente.

-Uff, hasta que despertaste- dijo ella- Pareciera como si te murieras cuando te duermes, al igual que Obito- agregó. Naruto miró confundido- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó él mientras se frotaba los ojos por el sueño.

-07:05 a.m.- respondió ella- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué tan temprano?, yo no soy de la mañana- protestaba Naruto.

Kushina se encogió de hombros- Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que preparar todo- dijo ella y el rubio miró más confundido que antes- ¿Preparar que?- preguntó.

-Minato en estos momentos debe estar de compras o alguna otra mierda que no me interesa- comenzó ella- Iremos a su casa y traeremos sus cosas aquí, luego haremos lo mismo con Minato- explicó su "ingenioso" plan.

-¿Y crees que esté bien allanar su casa para robar sus cosas y luego traerlo a la fuerza?- preguntó no muy convencido el rubio, pensando en los problemas que conllevaría todo esto. Algo le decía que esto era una mala idea.

-Pfff, no te preocupes, lo he hecho muchas veces, cuando le robaba azúcar u otros productos que ya no me quedaban- confesó. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Naruto.

-E-está bien, ¿cuándo lo haremos?- preguntó él.

-Ahora mismo- respondió ella

-P-pero el desayun...

-¡Al diablo el desayuno!- exclamó ella- Minato regresará de lo que sea que esté haciendo y no tendremos tiempo- terminó y tomó de la mano a Naruto, abrió la ventana y saltó a través de ella.

/

Minato metió la llave en la cerradura y giró de esta para abrirla. Las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos, cayeron al suelo mientras miraba al interior de su hogar.

-¿Q-que...- apretó los dientes y en un destello de color amarillo, desapareció.

/

Hiruzen firmaba el papeleo pacíficamente, hasta que escuchó un fuerte estruendo y un grito. Levantó la vista de sus papeles.

La puerta salió volando, casi golpeando al Sarutobi.

-Mina...- el Hokage fue interrumpido.

-¡EXIJO SABER QUE CLASE DE SEGURIDAD HAY EN ESTA ALDEA!- gritaba furioso Minato.

-Espera, ¿de qué ha...

-¡HAN ROBADO TODO LO QUE HABÍA EN MI CASA!, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE HACEN TODOS ESOS ANBUS EN CADA RINCÓN DE LAS CALLES?!, ¡¿JUEGAN A LAS CARTAS?!

-Minato yo...

-¡IRÉ Y LES ROMPERÉ LA CARA A LOS CULPABLES Y TAMBIEN A ESOS MALDITOS ANBUS HIJOS DE...

-¡Minato!- gritó Hiruzen, quien le empezó a doler la cabeza- Cálmate un poco y escúchame- pidió el Hokage. Minato lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Dices que te robaron y que tú...

-¡QUIERO QUE BUSQUEN AL CULPABLE O LO HARÉ YO MISMO!- gritó de nuevo. Un ANBU apareció a su lado y lo tomó del brazo tratando de controlarlo. El rubio lo miró de una manera aterradora.

-¡SUÉLTAME PEDAZO DE BASURA Y HAZ ALGO ÚTIL!- Minato continuó con su griterío, el ANBU aflojó el agarre. El Sandaime no podía ver realmente la expresión del pobre ANBU bajo su máscara de perro, pero era más que seguro que estaba aterrado. Pues... ¿Quién no lo estaría?, el Namikaze enloqueció totalmente.

-Minato, por favor, cálmate o tendré que llevarte a un manicomio- advirtió Hiruzen.

-¡¿PUES, POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO LO HICIERON TODAVIA?!

-Tenle un poco más de respeto a Hokage-sama- pidió el ANBU, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme. Minato lo tomó del cuello de su camisa

-¡¿SABES LO QUE PUEDES HACER CON ESE REPETO?!, PUEDES...

-¡Minato!- gritó alguien desde la entrada sin puerta de la oficina- ¡Deja a ese pobre ANBU!- gritó de nuevo. El Namikaze volteó. En la entrada de la habitación se encontraba Kushina, con Naruto tras ella. Minato soltó al pobre hombre enmascarado, quien calló dolorosamente al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que demonios te pasa?- preguntó ella.

-¡Me han robado todo!- respondió, extrañamente más tranquilo. Sólo un poco.

-Ven conmigo- ordenó, pero al ver que el rubio no se movía, fue y lo tomó por uno de los flequillos que caía al costado de su cara y lo arrastró hasta la salida.

Todos allí hicieron una mueca ante eso. Eso debía doler.

/

-Ay, ay, ya suéltame que duele- pedía Minato. Kushina no lo hizo y lo siguió arrastrando, lejos de la oficina.

-Mamá, déjalo, eso debe doler mucho- decía Naruto, tratando de ayudar a su padre. Después de todo, por culpa suya estaba pasando esto. No debió aceptar el plan de su madre.

-Uff- resopló la pelirroja, y finalmente dejó libre al Namikaze, quien acariciaba su cabello rubio como si este hubiera sufrido más que él mismo.

Minato se incorporó y miró a Kushina, aun agarrando su flequillo herido y con un leve puchero- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó.

-Porque quería hacerlo, ¿algún problema?- desafió ella. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Naruto- ¿Qué demonios te pasaba?, ¿acaso pretendías asesinar al Sandaime?- le preguntó ella.

El Namikaze gruñó -Me robaron todo, ¡TODO!- gritó Minato dramáticamente.

Kushina miró al suelo- Mina... fui yo- confesó ella.

-¿Qué?

-Yo lo hice... para que vivas con nosotros... como una familia- dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

El Namikaze no decía nada. Naruto decidió agregar- ¿Podrás venir?

Suspiró-... si, si, pero tendrían que haberme avisado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kushina levantó la vista, con los ojos brillosos- ¿De verdad?

-¿Si?

-¡Genial!- la pelirroja dio un salto como una niñita- Entonces vamos, hay mucho que hacer.

- L-lo siento Kushina pero... recordé que tengo que entrenar a los niños hoy- dijo Minato rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Kushina bufó- Malditos mocosos, ellos pueden esperar- dijo.

-No puedo hacer eso, yo...

-Si lo harás, ahora ve y diles que no podrás entrenarlos hoy- ordenó ella. Minato se marchó a regañadientes para hacer lo que se le pidió, mientras murmuraba cosas que no se podían descifrar.

-Psss, mamá.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que no me preocupe y mira lo que pasó, papá casi mata al Hokage.

-Pero no lo hizo, así que no tenías que preocuparte.

-Umm...

/

-Sasuke-sensei, Sasuke-sensei, ¿qué me enseñará hoy?- preguntó un Obito emocionado, mientras se dirigían a un campo de entrenamiento.

-Mmm- Sasuke pensaba- ¿Ya sabes caminar por el agua?- preguntó.

-¡¿Caminar por el agua?!, ¡¿Es eso posible?!- el niño estaba cada vez más emocionado.

El mayor suspiró- ¿Nunca lo has visto?- preguntó extrañado. Obito no dijo nada.

-Para poder hacer esto tienes que tener un buen control de Chakra, de lo contrario, no sería posible hacerlo- explicó y el niño asintió con la cabeza- ¿Ya sabes escalar árboles?- preguntó Sasuke y Obito volvió a asentir.

-Sí, Minato-sensei ya nos lo ha enseñado- dijo el niño Uchiha.

-Bien, entonces te será más fácil aprenderlo- le aseguró Sasuke. Obito sonrió.

Llegaron a un pequeño lago que había cerca de uno de los campos de entrenamiento- Mira- Sasuke se dirigió a la orilla y comenzó a caminar por el agua.

Obito miró con asombro- ¡Cool!

-Tienes que canalizar Chakra en tus pies- decía el adolecente, señalándolos- Debe ser la cantidad justa, ni mucho ni poco. Si es demasiado Chakra, caerás al agua, y si es poco Chakra... caerás al agua- continuó- Inténtalo.

El niño asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo, y cuándo pisó el agua, calló de inmediato.

-Demasiado Chakra- dijo Sasuke. Obito volvió a intentarlo, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Así estuvo toda la tarde, estaba todo empapado. Lo intentó nuevamente, pero calló al agua en los primeros dos pasos, dejando escapar un grito de frustración.

-Tienes que concentrarte más en...

-¡Grrrr, Obito Uchiha no se rinde tan fácilmente!- gritó el niño exageradamente y comenzó a correr hasta que se dio cuenta que... corría por el agua.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke y se paró frente a él. El niño levantó un pulgar- Obito Uchiha es el me...- Obito se hundió en el agua repentinamente y se agarró del tobillo del mayor, haciendo que este, también callera al agua.

/

Minato llegó a un campo de entrenamiento, donde tal vez estaba Obito. Ya le había avisado a Rin y a Kakashi y solo faltaba el niño Uchiha. El Hatake no parecía muy contento con este cambio de planes, pero no había dicho nada al respecto y se limitó a asentir. El trabajo en equipo de sus alumnos había mejorado bastante, tenía que admitirlo, en especial Kakashi, ya que desde que murió su padre, se había convertido en una persona arrogante, que pensaba que el éxito de una misión estaba antes que la vida de sus propios compañeros. No es que él lo culpaba, pero lo que sea que haya sucedido en aquella misión, estaba más que agradecido. Kakashi era ahora un poco más social con los demás y en especial con Obito, quien lleva una especie de Amistad-Rivalidad con el Hatake, y Rin había trabajado día y noche sin descanso, en su Ninjutsu médico. Estaba muy orgulloso de los niños.

*SPLASH* escuchó y bajó de la rama en el que él se encontraba.

Minato colocó un dedo en el suelo y se concentró- En total… solo dos personas- pensó y luego notó que uno de ellos tenía un Chakra familiar, como el de Obito.

Se acercó sigilosamente en caso de que se tratase de un enemigo y efectivamente, allí estaba el niño, secando de alguna forma, su ropa de color azul y naranja, y pidiéndole disculpas a alguien que reconoció como Sasuke, quien se encontraba en la orilla del lago, en el suelo con la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el agua y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Obito?- llamó Minato y el nombrado volteó- ¡Sensei!- gritó el niño para luego acercarse a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el rubio y Obito sonrió- Sasuke-sensei me está entrenando- respondió, feliz de algo.

-¿Sensei?- preguntó Minato mientras le daba una mirada a Sasuke, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, con la misma expresión de antes en su rostro.

-Siii, ¿Él puede ser mi segundo Sensei?- preguntó esperanzado.

-N-ne, ¿sí?- murmuró y por alguna razón, no estaba muy convencido.

-¡Minato-sensei, eres el mejor!- gritó contento Obito. El Namikaze volteó repentinamente, cruzando los brazos y con un puchero gracioso en su rostro.

-¿Minato-sensei?

-Hoy no hay entrenamiento, debido a algo que tengo que hacer- murmuró de nuevo.

-¿Eh?- el niño no entendía.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Minato y volteó a verlo, haciendo un gran puchero. Solo faltaba patalear y ya era todo un niño.

Obito miró hacia otro lado- C-claro que lo recuerdo, no soy tan sonso- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El Namikaze le dio otra mirada a Sasuke, entrecerrándole los ojos. El Uchiha hizo lo mismo.

-¡Hey!- alguien gritó desde unos cuantos metros de distancia. Todos voltearon a ver, y allí estaba Naruto, quien se acercaba a Minato- ¿Ya terminaste con lo que sea que tenías que hacer?- preguntó el Uzumaki. Miró a Sasuke y automáticamente se echó a reír con fuerza- Jajajaja, ¿Que te sucedió?- preguntó entre risas.

-Nada que a ti te importe- respondió secamente el pelinegro.

-¡Sasuke-sensei, me estaba entrenando!- exclamó Obito con una sonrisa.

-¿S-Sasuke-sensei?- hubo un profundo silencio después de eso, hasta que…

-¡JAJAJAJA!, ¿Sasuke es un Sensei?, ¡no puede ser verdad Dattebayo!- Naruto reía a carcajadas. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de todos allí presentes.

-Naruto…- murmuró Minato, que la verdad, no comprendía el por qué la reacción del Uzumaki.

-Deja de reírte de él o te romperé la cara- advirtió el niño Uchiha, el rubio lo miró- Él ha aceptado, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste en aquella cueva que, él no aceptaría?, bueno, lo hizo- Obito le sacó la lengua. Naruto hizo un mohín.

-Grr, fue pura suerte, debía estar de buen humor- dijo Naruto, también sacándole la lengua.

-Hn, Dobe, estas celoso porque tú no eres un Sensei, ¿o sí?- dijo burlonamente Sasuke.

El Uzumaki se puso rojo de la ira- ¡Claro que no es por eso!, ¡Cállate Teme!- gritó Naruto.

-Hn, como quieras- respondió Sasuke. Uchiha y Uzumaki se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Además, Minato-sensei me lo permitió, ¿Verdad, Sensei?- dijo Obito y el nombrado volteó de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados y el puchero en su rostro- Si, lo hice- dijo mientras apretaba los dientes- ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?, Ese ejercicio se lo pude haber enseñado yo mismo, no había necesidad de otro Sensei- se quejaba mentalmente.

-Tal vez sea algo bueno, o sea, puede que te ayude con ese mal humor que tienes siempre o ser más social- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Hn.

-Bueno, debemos irnos, tenemos que preparar todo- dijo Naruto aún un poco divertido con el asunto de "Sasuke-sensei". Minato asintió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, para luego desaparecer en un destello de color amarillo.

Obito se quedó mirando hasta que…

-¡Acho!- Sasuke se puso de pie, fregándose la nariz- No puede ser que… ¡Acho acho!.. me esté pasando esto… ¡Acho!- estornudaba el Uchiha- Mierda ¡ACHO!

-Sensei, mejor vuelve a tu casa y cámbiate esas ropas mojadas- Obito lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la casa de Sasuke, que milagrosamente recordaba donde se encontraba.

-¡Acho!, Ay… creo que voy a morir… ¡Acho!, ¿por qué a mí?- se lamentaba el mayor.

-… ¡Aaachoo!

/

_**N/A:**_** Holaaa!, ¿Qué les pareció?, yo no estoy muy segura de cómo me quedó. El capítulo era muy raro, pero tenía que hacerlo :p**

**Bien, díganme lo que piensan a través de review, porfis, me encanta leerlos y me ayudan a mejorar como escritora, así que no duden en escribirlos, no importa si lo hacen una, dos o tres semanas después o incluso un año, son tan importantes para mí, como la lectura de esta historia :D**

**Espera ansiosamente sus reviews…**

**Miss Haruno…**


	9. Pesadillas

**Holaaaaa!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien :), bueno! Aquí estoy de nuevo, pero ahora con el capítulo 9.**

**Lo sé, me tardé mucho, espero me perdonen, aunque no es obligación hacerlo XD**

**Bueno, sin más, a la historia.**

…

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Naruto, ni de sus personajes, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

...

_Capítulo 9: Pesadillas_

...

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha muy tranquilamente, saludando a los demás, civiles, ninjas, niños, etc. Por alguna razón que se desconoce, ya era bastante conocido en la aldea, teniendo en cuenta que él era del futuro y bueno… apareció de la nada junto con su amigo.

Hubo una gran explosión, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Naruto se cubrió con sus brazos de la fuerte ráfaga de viento. Levantó la vista, para luego ver que la mitad de la aldea, estaba completamente destruida.

Aldeanos, ninjas, todo estaba siendo masacrado.

Él corrió con desesperación hacia donde se encontraba quien fuese que estuviera haciendo esto. Pero entre todo el polvo se podía notar que era una especie de monstruo gigante que salió de la nada.

La bestia miró al Uzumaki, su ojo brillaba de un color rojo, que a la vez reflejaba ira y dolor. Como harto de todo.

Con una de sus colas, atacó a Naruto, pero este pudo esquivarlo con un poco de esfuerzo y luego lo escuchó decir:

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritaba- ¡Ustedes los humanos creen que pueden controlarnos, usarnos para su beneficio como si fuesen dueños de todo!- gritó una vez más.

La bestia formó una especie de bola gigante de Chakra, cosa que lanzó a Naruto.

El rubio se alarmó, era demasiado tarde, ya no podía escapar y…

…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Naruto y se levantó rápidamente.

*_Naruto, ¿estás bien?* _(voz de fondo). Alguien preguntó desde la cocina.

-S-si… estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió el rubio. Se colocó una mano en la cabeza, estaba sudando.

-¿Qué había sido ese sueño?- se preguntó.

_-Kushina, ¿Dónde está mi delantal?_

_-_Era muy extraño…

-_Kushina… ¿El delantal?_

-¿Por qué había soñado algo así?

-_Se lo he dado a un necesitado._

_-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?_

_-Porque lo necesitaba._

_-Pero… era mi favorito…_

_-Déjate de estupideces 'ttebane._

-Mejor me voy a ver qué es lo que pasa en la cocina- pensó el rubio y se puso de pie, para luego cambiarse a sus ropas habituales que consiste en un abrigo de color naranja con negro, pantalones también naranjas, sandalias negras al igual que su banda para la cabeza con el símbolo de Konoha que, orgullosamente llevaba en su frente, y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a donde sus padres estaban.

-Pero Kushina…- Minato hacía un puchero.

-Pero nada, ese delantal era de color rosa Minato y yo no tolero ese color 'ttebane- dijo la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- saludó Naruto, sin ánimos. Ambos lo miraron.

-¡Hola Naruto!- saludó Kushina, para luego abrazarlo y estirarle las mejillas como si este, fuera un niño pequeño.

-Ay, ay- se quejaba el Uzumaki. La pelirroja lo dejó ir.

-Hey Naruto, por qué gritaste de esa forma- preguntó Minato preocupado.

-No era nada… fue solo una pesadilla… algo extraña- respondió el menor. Kushina miró curiosa.

-¿Qué sucedía?- preguntó ella- Nada, yo… no lo recuerdo- mintió, y odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero realmente no quería decirlo.

-Mmm- la pelirroja le entrecerró los ojos.

-Y por cierto, ¿por qué estaban peleando?- preguntó Naruto rápidamente, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Minato había armado un alboroto por un acto de caridad que yo había hecho- respondió ella.

-¿Y eso era…?

-Regalé el delantal de Minato- terminó la pelirroja.

-…- Naruto miró a su padre.

-Y por si fuera poco, era rosa, ROSA- Kushina se burlaba- Demasiado femenino para mi gusto.

El Uzumaki no apartó la mirada del Namikaze.

-Muy bien, suficiente… - Minato estaba muy sonrojado- No era tan femenino y además, me lo regaló… me lo regaló mi abuelita.

-JÁ, eso ni tú te lo crees- dijo divertida la pelirroja. Naruto también reía, hasta que recordó aquél sueño, extraño e inquietante. Su rostro se tornó sombrío.

-¿Naruto?- Kushina llamó al notar el cambió de actitud del chico.

-Me iré a ver a Sasuke… tengo que decirle algo- dijo el Uzumaki, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Espera, ¿qué te sucede?, esto ya es preocupante- la pelirroja estaba asustada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por querer ver a mi amigo?- Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no es por eso, si ustedes se quieren, no me interpondré 'ttebane- ella se echó a reír con fuerza.

Naruto se puso más rojo que el cabello de su madre- ¡Mamá!, ¿pero qué demonios estas diciendo?- el rubio gritaba.

-Jajaja, era broma, era broma, jajaja- Kushina reía, hasta que escuchó un portazo- ¡HEY!, ¡DIJE QUE ERA BROMA!- gritó la pelirroja. Minato suspiró.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó él.

-Pero era solo una broma, no quería enojarlo 'ttebane- respondió ella, para luego darse cuenta que los panqueques que estaba preparando, se incendiaron.

-¡Ooh 'ttebane!, ¡Minato, pásame tu delantal de repuesto!- gritó alarmada.

-¿Delantal de repuest… ¿Para qué?

-¡Sólo hazlo 'ttebane!

/

Naruto caminaba, sin un rumbo específico, mientras pensaba en aquél extraño sueño, ¿o podría llamarlo pesadilla?

La verdad era que no tenía sentido, ¿le estaría diciendo algo? o era solo su imaginación.

Miró a un lado, en Ichiraku, pero Sasuke no se encontraba allí, miró hacia el otro, la tienda de Dangos, pero allí solo se encontraban, Kakashi, Rin y Obito, pero decidió preguntar de todos modos- ¡Hola chicos!, ¿Han visto a Sasuke por alguna parte? Ya saben, ¿Mi amigo, pálido, sin emociones, inexpresivos ojos negros, con el pelo en forma de trasero de pato, y mas o menos de esta altura...

-Sensei está enfermo- le interrumpió Obito con una gota en la sien, ya que no hacia falta hacer toda esa descripción. Kakashi y Rin miraron sorprendidos- ¿Sensei?- preguntó el Hatake.

-Siii, yo se lo he preguntado y el aceptó, ¿No es genial?- dijo el Uchiha, con cara de idiota.

-Me compadezco de Sasuke- murmuró Kakashi.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Obito se puso de pie, golpeando las manos contra la mesa- ¡Repítelo!- desafió.

-Me-com-pa-dez-co-de-Sa-su-ke- repitió burlón.

-Grr… hijo de…

-Yo mejor me voy- pensó Naruto, caminando lentamente para atrás, hasta que salió del local.

_-¿Quién eres para hablarme así?_

_-Soy Hatake Kakashi, ¿algún problema?_

_-¡Te romperé la cara!_

_-Hazlo._

_-Chicos, cálmense._

El Uzumaki se alejó de aquél lugar, ya que era un griterío- Así que… Sasuke está enfermo, entonces debe de estar en su casa- pensó mientras se dirigía al apartamento que ellos dos compartían antes.

Al llegar, no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, entró directamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke. Al abrir la puerta, vio que su amigo estaba en la cama, tapado con la manta hasta la cabeza.

-Teme- hablo Naruto, este solo bajo la manta un poco, a la altura de la nariz para poder verlo -Dobe- murmuró- ¿Qué e-e-e… ¡aaachoo!, ay- Sasuke se incorporó y agarró un pañuelo que había en la mesa de luz- ¿Qué estas… haciendo aquí…? ¡acho!

-Quería decirte algo pero… si estas enfermo, puedo hacerlo en otro momento- dijo el mientras se acercaba a la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

-No… dilo… yo… ¡aachoo!, demonios… solo dilo…- decía miserablemente Sasuke, quien tenía unas grandes ojeras y estaba más pálido de lo que realmente es.

-Bueno yo… he tenido un extraño sueño, se veía tan real y pensé que bueno… tal vez me podrías ayudar- murmuró. El Uchiha lo miró fijamente por un momento, pero luego miró a la pared que tenía en frente y cerró los ojos, sin decir una palabra.

-Ne… ¿Sasuke?- Naruto creía que estaba dormido, ya que no hacía ni un mínimo movimiento y tenía los ojos cerrados- ¿Estas dormido?

-No estoy dormido… simplemente no pue-e-e ¡aachoo!, no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo… estos me arden un poco… ¡Acho!, ay, maldigo mi miseria… ¡aachoo!- Sasuke hacía un gran esfuerzo por no morir mientras lo decía.

-¿B-bien?, ¿Cómo te enfermaste?- preguntó el rubio- D-durante el… entrenamiento con… Obito…- al Uchiha ya le estaba costando respirar.

-Sasuke, creo que tienes que ir al hospital… lo que tienes parece grave- aconsejó Naruto.

-¡Antes muerto!- gritó el pelinegro. Su amigo se sobresaltó.

-Ja, pues morirás si no vas.

-Hn, no seas Dobe, nadie se muere por un resfriado… ¡aachoo!

Naruto se encogió de hombros-¿Quién sabe?, yo podría morir mañana, por ejemplo- dijo.

-Nos harías un favor- murmuró el Uchiha, y sonrió ante eso.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Naruto.

-No, ahora dime… a qué has venido en realidad… ¡aachoo!, demonios- decía el pelinegro.

-Yo ya te lo he dicho, tuve un sueño muy extraño, casi real, y necesitaba tu ayuda- soltó bruscamente el rubio.

Suspiró- Entonces dime… de qué demonios se trataba ese sueño- dijo mientras se sonaba la nariz.

-Mmm, yo caminaba por las calles de Konoha, todos me conocían y bueno… de repente apareció un monstruo gigante y…- Naruto explicaba su extraño sueño. Sasuke sólo escuchaba.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó el rubio.

-...- Sasuke pensaba- Ne, tal vez un monstruo ataque Konoha o… era solo un simple sueño- concluyó el Uchiha.

-T-tal vez tengas razón, pero… sigue inquietándome por algún motivo…

-¡Dije que es un simple sueño y que no le hagas caso!- exclamó Sasuke, y le comenzó a doler la garganta.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, yo… me tengo que ir- dijo el rubio, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Sasuke se cubrió la cara con una almohada- Mm.

-Nos vemos Teme- saludó el rubio- Dobe- lo oyó decir en respuesta.

Salió del apartamento, dispuesto a irse a casa, pero no tenía apuro en llegar y por eso caminó despacio.

Vio Ichiraku Ramen a lo lejos y no se pudo resistir en ir allí. Entró al local y el delicioso aroma a Ramen inundó sus fosas nasales. Ansiosamente se sentó en la barra e hizo su pedido.

-Un Miso Ramen por favor- pidió amablemente. Teuchi asintió y se dispuso a prepararlo. Naruto dejó caer su cabeza en su mano, usando su brazo como soporte. Suspiró.

-Aquí tienes- Teuchi colocó el tazón frente al rubio. El Uzumaki le agradeció.

-Así que… de verdad te pareces mucho a Minato- dijo el hombre. Naruto lo miró. Necesitaba socializar, ¿y quién mejor que el hombre que prepara el mejor Ramen del mundo?

-Ne, sí… creo que nuestro parecido ya asusta jeje- el rubio reía. Teuchi sonrió- Si, creo que tienes razón- rió con él- Naruto ¿no?, soy Teuchi, pero de seguro ya me conoces, porque bueno… ya sabes a qué me refiero- dijo Teuchi y Naruto asintió.

-Si… te he conocido antes, este era mi lugar favorito, yo venía aquí para desayunar, almorzar, merendar y cenar, porque es el mejor Ramen del mundo- el rubio levantó el pulgar, en señal de aprobación.

Teuchi sonrió- Que bueno que te guste el Ramen, pero… ¿no crees que sea poco saludable, vivir sólo de eso?- preguntó y Naruto alzó una ceja.

-Pfff, no lo creo.

Y así estuvieron charlando toda la tarde, hasta que Naruto decidió que era el momento de irse a casa.

-Hasta luego Teuchi-ojii-san- se despidió el rubio y dejó el dinero del Ramen, en la barra.

-Hasta luego Naruto, y come más verduras- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré- respondió de una manera no muy convincente, y salió del lugar, para dirigirse a su hogar.

Miró al cielo, ya era de noche- Mis padres me mataran…

/

Lentamente, abrió la puerta. Estaban todas las luces apagadas y no había ni un rastro de vida.

-Papá y mamá deben de estar durmiendo- pensó.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio en la mesa una nota que decía:

_Naruto:_

_Hay Ramen en la nevera, asegúrate de comerlo porque te irá muy mal ¿entiendes?_

_Espero que no hallas llegado tarde, porque también te irá muy mal y lo digo enserio. Si no te comes ese Ramen, esperaré hasta que se pudra, y se lo haré comer a Minato y estoy segura de que no quieres eso ¿no? _

_Bien, eso fue todo…_

_ATTE: Kushina Uzumaki…_

Naruto se quedó mirando la nota con preocupación- M-mejor me como ese Ramen, yo no quiero que papá muera intoxicado, aún no me ha enseñado un buen jutsu, cómo el Hiraishin no jutsu- pensó y se dirigió a la nevera para comerlo, pero en realidad, él no tenía hambre.

Estuvo comiendo más de dos horas, tenía sueño y la verdad, no tenía hambre- Podría arrojarlo por la ventana- pensó- O tirarlo a la basura- pensó de nuevo- O… simplemente… comerlo… ay- Naruto llevó una mano al estómago, cosa que estaba comenzando a doler- No debí haber comido tanto Ramen.

Terminó de comer de alguna forma, ignorando aquel dolor de estómago, y se quedó dormido en la mesa…

_**Cuatro horas después...**_

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Naruto y miró hacia todos lados- E-ese sueño de nuevo…

-¿Naruto?- llamó alguien- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó de nuevo. Las luces se encendieron.

-¿Papá?, yo… he tenido una pesadilla… otra vez- respondió Naruto. Minato se acercó y se sentó a su lado- ¿Una pesadilla?, bien, bien, pero eso no explica por qué estabas durmiendo aquí- dijo el mayor.

-Lee esto- el Uzumaki le entregó la nota y este lo leyó. Minato se sorprendió por lo que decía- ¿Por qué me mete a mí en todo?- se preguntó.

-Me dolía el estómago, pero tuve que comérmelo para evitar que mueras, aún que tenía que admitir que era delicioso- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Ne, pero no tenías que hacerlo, yo… de alguna forma evitaría tener que comérmelo- Minato se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza- Y acerca de ese sueño o pesadilla, ¿hablarías de eso conmigo?- preguntó más serio.

-No lo sé… es un sueño sin sentido.

-Bueno, ningún sueño tiene sentido, ni tiene que tenerlo, es solo algo que nuestra mente crea, si tú piensas mucho en esa pesadilla, seguirás soñándola, pero puedes decírmelo… si quieres- Naruto lo miró un momento, luego asintió.

-Yo… bueno… ocurría que un gran monstruo atacaba la aldea… y siempre despierto cuando la bestia me lanza una especie de bola de Chakra- explicó el Uzumaki, y por alguna razón, aquél ataque se le hacía familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes- No sé por qué sueño esto, ni tampoco sé que significa, pero estoy seguro que me quiere decir algo.

-Mmm, si eso crees, y si te hace sentir mejor, puedo ayudarte a averiguarlo- Minato sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Sabes cómo era el monstruo?- preguntó el mayor.

-No estoy seguro, pero, tenía muchas colas, tres para ser exacto- respondió el Uzumaki. El Namikaze se puso serio de repente.

-¿Papá?

-Naruto… ¿sabes acerca de los… Bijuus?- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Eh?- el adolescente no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta.

Minato negó con la cabeza- N-no es nada, ve a dormir… hablaremos de esto luego- dijo, para luego ponerse de pie. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

-Yo… eeh, ¿papá?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el Uzumaki preocupado por el cambio repentino en el humor de su padre.

-No es nada, solo… ve a dormir, ¿sí?- dijo. Naruto asintió dudoso y se dirigió a su habitación y se metió en su cama. Miró el reloj a un lado, en la mesa de luz, marcaba 04:05 a.m., suspiró y miró a su padre quien se paró en la puerta de su habitación- Papá…

-¿Eh?- Minato lo miró.

-Perdón por despertarte tan temprano- se disculpó Naruto. El Namikaze sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo no podía dormir de todos modos- siguió sonriendo y Naruto le devolvió el gesto.

-Buenas noches- murmuró Minato, para luego cerrar lentamente la puerta, dejando la habitación, completamente a oscuras.

-Buenas noches…

/

La bestia arremetía con todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Casas y ninjas, entre otras- ¡Hey, monstruo!¡, ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?, ¡yo lucharé contigo!- gritó un Shinobi naranja. El monstruo que se asemejaba a una tortuga, lo miró, como esperando que haga algo, pero en lugar de eso, el ninja seguía gritando- ¿Quien te crees que eres para destruir esta aldea?, te venceré.

Naruto, después de un tiempo, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la bestia, se mordió el pulgar, de modo que salga sangre, y tras unas señales de mano, golpeó la mano en el suelo- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- exclamó y en un gran puf de humo, un sapo muy, muy grande apareció frente a él- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó el sapo- Gamabunta, necesito que me ayudes con esto- dijo Naruto, señalando a la tortuga gigante frente a él, quien por alguna razón, solo miraba.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- gritó Gamabunta- ¡Eso no importa ahora!, ¿Me ayudaras?- preguntó el rubio, el sapo suspiró- Bien- asintió.

-Yosh- Naruto saltó a la cabeza de Gamabunta. Hizo unas señales con las manos- Kage Bushin no jutsu- exclamó y dos clones de él aparecieron a su lado. Uno de ellos formó un Rasengan en la mano del Uzumaki, mientras que el otro Bushin le daba la forma de un gran Shuriken.

-Bien, ¡Gamabunta!, ¿puedes acercarte un poco?- pidió Naruto. El sapo hizo lo que se le pidió.

-¡Ahora!- gritó el sapo- Hai- el rubio asintió.

-¡Fuuton: Chou Oodama Rasen-Shuriken!- gritó, para luego lanzarlo. Naruto calló de rodillas- Naruto, ¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Gamabunta.

-Yo... ese jutsu consume mucha Chakra- respondió el rubio.

-¡¿Como es posible eso, si tienes grandes reservas de Chakra?!

-Es que...- iba a responder, hasta que se dio cuenta que, la bestia había apartado el gran Shuriken con la cola, como si de nada se tratase, enviándolo hacia otro lado y destruyendo varios edificios en el acto, hasta que explotó, cerca de la torre Hokage.

-¡Mierda!, ¡en vez de ayudar, estoy empeorándolo todo!- gritó frustrado el rubio.

-¡Naruto!- llamó Gamabunta- ¡Tienes que calmarte!, ¡De esa forma no lograremos nada, culpándote a ti mismo!

-Si, pero...

-¡Pero nada, maldita sea!- gritó el sapo indignado- ¡Mira lo que está haciendo el... ¡Oh demonios!

-¡Eso de nuevo!- exclamó Naruto.

-¡Oye chico!, ¡¿Como diablos sabe ese monstruo hacer la Bijuudama?!

-¿Y se supone que tenga que saberlo?

Gamabunta sacó una espada- ¡Tenemos que pararlo como sea, o será nuestro fin!

El Uzumaki asintió- ¡Kurama!, ¡necesitaré tu ayuda!

**-Hn, como quieras-** el zorro le restó importancia.

-¡Tu, y tu actitud despreocupada!- gruñó Naruto**- ¿Y que quieres que le haga?**

El rubio hizo un puchero, y entró en el modo control de Chakra, segunda fase. La tortuga lanzó su ataque sin previo aviso- ¡Ooh!, ¡demonios, demonios, demonios!- Gamabunta entró en pánico- ¡Naruto!, ¡Haz algo!, ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

-Si, si, ya lo sé, yo tampoco quiero morir- Naruto alargó sus brazos e intentó detenerlo- ¡Mierda, es demasiado poder!- se mordió el labio inferior con mas frustración- Ya... no... puedo...- de repente, el ataque desapareció de la nada.

-¿Pero que demonios...?

-¡Naruto!, ¿estas bien?- Minato llegó a su lado.

-¡Papá!, si estoy bien, yo...- hubo una gran explosión a las afueras de Konoha- ¡Wow!, ¿tu hiciste eso?- preguntó sorprendido el Uzumaki, Minato asintió.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- se oyó, y una gran serpiente apareció justo al lado de Gamabunta, y en la cabeza del reptil, se encontraba Sasuke.

-¡Teme, hasta que llegas!- le gritó Naruto- Hn, Dobe- dijo en respuesta.

-Sasuke-sama, ¿Que necesita?- la serpiente preguntó- Aoda, vamos a destruir a esa cosa- dijo mientras señalaba a la bestia. La serpiente asintió.

-¡Gamabunta, salta hasta donde se encuentra el monstruo!- pidió Naruto- Bien- el sapo hizo lo que se le pidió, y dio un gran salto.

-¡Vamos Aoda!- gritó Sasuke.

-Sí, Sasuke-sama- la serpiente se arrastró a gran velocidad.

-Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo- el Uzumaki sacó dos manos de su espalda y formó su mejor jutsu- ¡Sasuke!, ¡vamos a hacerlo!

-¿Que haremos?- preguntó el Uchiha- ¡Ya sabes... el súper jutsu que hicimos aquel día, cuando luchamos contra el Juubi!

-De acuerdo- el pelinegro formó al Susano'o y preparó una flecha.

-¡Yosh!, ¡Fuuton: Chou Oodama Rasen-Shuriken!- exclamó el rubio, para luego lanzarlo.

-¡Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!- gritó el Uchiha, y disparó su flecha.

Los dos jutsus se unieron formando un gran Shuriken, encendida con el Amaterasu, y con una gran punta.

-¡Shakuton- Kourin Shippuu Shikkoku no ya Zeroshiki!

-¡Wow, que jutsu mas genial!, aunque tiene un nombre algo largo- dijo Minato.

-Bueno, tu se lo pusiste- Naruto sonrió.

-¿Yo lo hi...- no terminó de decir la palabra, ya que notó que, el ataque había sido detenido de alguna forma, por una gran bola de Chakra.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tengo que sacarlo de la aldea!- dijo Minato lanzando un par de kunais de tres puntas hacia donde se encontraba la bestia- Bien, aquí vamos- el Namikaze desapareció en un destellos de color amarillo.

Gamabunta miró fijamente al monstruo frente a él, miró sus colas y luego miró a la gran esfera de energía- No será que... ¡Mierda!

-Hey, ¿que te sucede?- preguntó Naruto- ¡Chico!, ¡olvida esto, nunca le podrás ganar!

-¿Eeeeh?, ¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo?- gritó el rubio indignado- ¿Por qué diablos no podría hacerlo?

-¡Sólo míralo bien!, ¡Es el Bijuu de las tres colas, el Sanbi!

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de que él es el Sanbi?- preguntó el Uzumaki, hasta que recordó el día en que conoció a todos los Bijuus- Ooh, no puede ser.

La bestia desapareció de repente, y otra explosión hubo a las afueras de la aldea.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Naruto...

…

_Naruto..._

…

_Naruto..._

…

_-_¡Naruto!

_-_¡Aaaah!- el nombrado se levantó de un salto de su cama y miró hacia todos lados.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- preguntó preocupada Kushina.

-¿D-donde está?- el Uzumaki seguía mirando hacia todas direcciones.

-¿Donde está que?- la pelirroja estaba aún mas confundida.

-¡La bestia!

-Cálmate Naruto, era sólo un sueño...

-¡¿Donde está papá?!- preguntó medio gritando el rubio.

-Minato se ha ido a una misión, ¿Que es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó mas preocupada Kushina.

Naruto corrió al baño para cambiarse a sus ropas habituales y luego se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-Espera Naruto, ¡¿que estas haciendo?!- Kushina gritó, sin comprender el por qué de la reacción de su hijo.

-Lo siento mamá, tengo algo que hacer- dijo el rubio, para luego salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La Uzumaki se quedó parada allí, esperando que alguien apareciera de algún lado y le dijera lo que demonios estaba pasando.

/

Naruto llegó a la casa de Sasuke, se paró frente a la puerta y la aporreó con toda la fuerza que tenía- ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, sal de una vez!- gritó el rubio. La puerta se abrió y sin quererlo, Naruto le golpeó en la cara al Uchiha.

-Ahg, Dobe, ¿Que estas haciendo?- preguntó el pelinegro, sobando su nariz.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡necesito que vengas conmigo!

/

Tres niños y un adulto saltaban a gran velocidad por las ramas de los árboles, huyendo de ninjas de la niebla.

-¡Tks, sigan adelante, me encargaré de ellos!- gritó Minato.

-Pero Minato-sensei...- Obito fue interrumpido- ¡Sólo háganlo!- los tres niños asintieron. El Namikaze frenó, dispuesto a luchar con aquellos ninjas.

Kakashi, al notar que Rin iba atrás de ellos, sumida en sus pensamientos, la tomó de la mano, para que siguiera su ritmo.

-K-Kakashi- Rin habló, y el Hatake la miró- Tienes que matarme.

El peliplata abrió muy grande los ojos- ¿Pero que mierda estas diciendo Rin?, ¡él nunca haría algo así, nunca lo haríamos!- gritó Obito a punto de explotar.

-Si pero... siento que hay algo dentro de mí... algo muy peligroso que podría dañar a nuestra aldea... no deben dejarme llegar allí... tienen que matarme- dijo Rin, llevando una mano a su estómago.

-¡Olvídalo Rin, no voy a matarte, jamas en la vida!- exclamó Kakashi.

-Claro, te prometemos que no le pasará nada a la aldea- Obito sonrió y levantó un pulgar en señal de promesa.

-No... no chicos, no pueden hacer esto... no pueden- ella cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre del Hatake.

Llegaron a un claro y bajaron de las ramas de los árboles y Rin se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Kakashi.

-Rin...

-¡Dije que me maten!, ¡no podré vivir tranquila... represento una amenaza para Konoha!, ¡no puedo vivir así!- gritó ella con furia.

-¡No vamos a hacer eso!, No eres una maldita amenaza para nadie, ¡entiéndelo!- le espetó Obito.

-_Dennos a la niña o morirán._

Los tres niños voltearon y se dieron cuenta que, estaban completamente rodeados.

-¡Ooh maldita sea, lo peor siempre nos pasa a nosotros!- gruñó el Uchiha irritado y activó su Sharingan.

Uno de los Shinobis se acercó a ellos y estiró su mano, como si le fueran a entregar un paquete- Entrégame a la niña.

-¡Y una mierda!- gritó Obito- ¡¿Que fue lo que le hicieron a Rin?!

-¿Y se supone que se los tenga que decir?- el ninja se burló y sacó un kunai, y cuando estaba a punto de clavárselo al niño, Sasuke apareció frente a él y le dio un rodillazo en el mentón, causando que este, pegara un grito desgarrador y cayera de espaldas.

-Hn, ¿Te duele?- preguntó burlón Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-sensei!- Obito exclamó y luego miró al hombre en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor- Eso debe doler- hizo una mueca.

-No te preocupes por él, le he fracturado la mandíbula, así que, ya no causará problemas- dijo el Uchiha mayor. El niño asintió y comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor en su mandíbula.

Naruto se ubicó entre medio de Kakashi y Rin- ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el rubio. El Hatake asintió y el Uzumaki miró a la niña, esperando una respuesta de ella también, pero no hubo.

-Rin, ¿que pasa?- preguntó el rubio.

-¡Hay algo dentro de mí... no puedo volver a Konoha... no puedo- ella apretó los puños- No puedo...

Naruto sabía perfectamente qué estaba pasando, aquel sueño se lo decía todo- Rin, yo...

Un kunai con un sello explosivo calló entre todos ellos, causando una gran explosión. Todos volaron lejos, Naruto sosteniendo a Rin, y Sasuke a Obito y Kakashi.

-Valla, sobrevivieron- uno de los Shinobis se encogió de hombros.

El Hatake se puso de pie y formó su mejor jutsu y corrió hacia donde se encontraba uno de los ninjas. Rin también se puso de pie y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el peliplata- ¡Rin!, ¿que estas haciendo?- gritó Naruto alarmado.

-Raikiri- exclamó el Hatake, a punto de atravesar al enemigo, pero su compañera de equipo se puso en frente. Trató de frenar, pero era imposible, ya era demasiado tarde- ¡No!- gritó alguien. Kakashi cerró los ojos y sintió su jutsu entrar en contacto con alguien, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era...- ¡Naruto!- gritó sorprendido. El rubio escupió sangre.

-N-Naruto-san... ¿por qué?- Rin no comprendía, ella era una amenaza para todos.

Tosió sangre de nuevo- Rin... entiendo como te sientes, pero... no eres una amenaza para nadie... tienes una larga vida por delante y... llegar al punto de matarse es algo muy grave, y lo sabes...- miró a Kakashi, quien estaba en shock- ¿P-podrias?- el Hatake asintió rápidamente- S-si, l-lo siento- retiró la mano con cuidado, dejando ver la profunda herida de Naruto, lo cual era un gran agujero en el estómago.

El rubio calló de rodillas- ¡Naruto-san!- gritó Rin y se acercó desesperadamente para intentar curarlo- ¡Resista!... yo... lo siento.

-No te preocupes... he tenido... peores- intentó tranquilizarla el rubio- Mira... lo que tienes dentro de ti... es un Bijuu.

-¿Q-que?

-Es el Sanbi... pero mira, no te preocupes... no es tan malo... no cuando te acostumbras... créeme.

-Pero... ¿Como sabes eso?- Rin cuestionó.

-Porque yo... soy el Jinchuuriki del... Kyuubi- respondió con total sencillez, pero de forma entrecortada.

-Pero Kushina-san es...- fue interrumpida.

-Y soy consciente de eso, pero... yo también lo soy- dijo e hizo una mueca e dolor.

Sasuke apareció a su lado y fulminó con la mirada al Shinobi enemigo que, se supone que debería haber muerto por el Chidori de Kakashi. Este había sacado un kunai- Intentas algo... y te mato- advirtió el Uchiha.

Obito corrió a ellos, muy preocupado- ¡Naruto, Naruto!, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó.

-¿A caso tiene pinta de estarlo?- preguntó Kakashi y Obito hizo un mohin.

-Yo... si no me crees... puedo mostrártelo yo mismo- Naruto dijo, tosiendo un poco.

-¿C-como harías eso?- preguntó algo curiosa y asustada la niña.

-Mmm...- pensó- Kurama... ¿Puedes mostrarle a Rin, que tu estas dentro de mi?- Naruto preguntó desde su mente.

**-¿Para qué?-** unos grandes ojos carmesí se abrieron, mirando al rubio frente a él.

-Ne... porque ellas está asustada, porque es ahora la Jinchuuriki del Sanbi, y para que esté mas tranquila, quería demostrarle que yo también era uno- respondió.

**-¿Y yo que gano con esto?-** preguntó aburrido el zorro.

-Vamos Kurama, necesito tu ayuda, y además, tengo una gran herida que necesita ser curada, ¿lo harás?- preguntó esperanzado.

El Kyuubi suspiró- Bien, pero espero que la herida no demore en sanar- dijo el gran zorro, poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias Kurama, eres el mejor- Naruto sonrió.

**-Si, si, eso ya lo sabía.**

-Se está tardando mucho, ¿No?- dijo Kakashi, y se preguntaba como es que nadie los había atacado aún.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe, lo cual, en vez de ser azules, eran rojos y con la pupila en una linea vertical, y la voz del rubio había sido sustituida por la del Kyuubi.

-¿N-Naruto?- Rin llamó asustada, y caminó hacia atrás. Todos estaban alertas, menos Sasuke, quien ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"Naruto" se puso de pie como si nada, hasta que se retorció del dolor**- Maldito Naruto, esto duele-** el zorro se quejó.

-¡¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Naruto?!- Obito medio gritó.

**-Esperen un poco, me duele la cabeza, ay- **Kurama se frotó la cabeza con la mano**- Grr este mocoso... ¿Que me habían preguntado?**

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Kakashi-** Ne, soy el Kyuubi, ¿Quien mas sino?**

-¡¿Que?!- Obito tenía miedito.

**-No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿Quien es Rin Nohara o como se llame?- **preguntó el zorro. La nombrada levantó la mano tímidamente- Y-yo soy.

**-Bueno, umm... yo... no sé que decir... etto... ¡No es tan malo ser la Jinchuuriki del Sanbi!- **fue todo lo que dijo el zorro.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Eso fue todo?- Naruto preguntó sorprendido, desde la mente que ahora estaba en el control de Kurama**- ¿Pero qué podía decir entonces?-** el zorro preguntó en voz alta, cosa que todos escucharon.

-Humm, bueno... ¿Kyuubi-san?, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Rin.

**-Si,si, estoy bien, yo...-** miró a los ninjas enemigos, quienes comenzaron a movilizarse**- ¡Quédense donde están, o los mataré y luego los devoraré!-** gritó Kurama, haciendo que los Shinobis, pararan en seco.

**-Así está mejor... emm...-** miró a la niña, quien se sobresaltó**- Tu y el Sanbi pueden ser muy buenos amigos... y su nombre es Isobu-** dijo, recibiendo un par de miradas a cambio.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacerme amiga de él?- preguntó la niña.

**-Pues... tienes que controlarlo...**

-¿Como domesticarlo?- preguntó Obito, tomando un poco mas de confianza.

**-Eeeh, si... como domesticarlo- **respondió el Kyuubi.

-Kyuubi-san, ¿usted me ayudará?- preguntó Rin**- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?- **preguntó el zorro**- No tengo un cuerpo propio.**

-Pero puedes pedirle a Naruto que te preste el suyo, como lo hizo ahora- sugirió el Hatake.

-Sii, así Rin estará feliz- Obito estuvo de acuerdo. Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Naruto-Kyuubi**- Me sorprende en lo fácil en el que confían en un demonio- **pensó Kurama.

El zorro no dijo nada y se puso a curar la herida en el estómago**- Lo pesaré- **fue todo lo que dijo.

-Gracias Kyuubi-san- la niña le agradeció**- Yo... umm... sólo llámame Kurama- **pidió el zorro, un poco incómodo. Ella asintió.

Miró de nuevo a todos los Shinobis que permanecían quietos**- ¿Y ustedes que miran?, ¡váyanse de aquí si no quieren morir!, ¡malditos pedazos de mierda!- **gritó el Kyuubi de una manera aterradora.

Todos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, temiendo por sus vidas.

**-Hn-** Kurama dijo, para luego comenzar a caminar- ¿A-a donde vas?- preguntó Obito temeroso.

**-A la casa de Naruto, no sé, si ustedes quieren venir- **dijo, sin voltear a ver. Los tres niños se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron.

Obito agarró el brazo de Sasuke- Sensei, tengo miedo- el mayor rodó los ojos- ¿Donde esta tu verdadero Sensei?- preguntó.

-Mmm, no lo sé, dijo que iba a luchar con algunos enemigos, pero no ha vuelto- respondió el niño.

**-Ya... casi... ¡Ya está!-** el Kyuubi exclamó**- Ya he terminado con esto de la herida, así que, adiós- **se despidió y le devolvió el control a Naruto.

-Uff, gracias Kurama- el rubio agradeció.

-¡Naruto!, ¡has vuelto!- gritó el mini Uchiha- El Kyuubi daba miedo- murmuró.

-Puede ser, pero el no te haría nada, es un buen chico- dijo el Uzumaki**- Deja de tratarme como a un perro-** Kurama gruñó.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó Naruto confundido- El Kyuubi dijo que iba a tu casa, y nosotros lo seguimos- respondió Kakashi.

-Ah- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio- Aún no comprendo por qué soñaba esas cosas, no tenía sentido, o sea, ¿que tenía que ver conmigo?, pero gracias a eso, pude salvar a Rin- pensó y luego una pregunta se le vino a la mente- ¿Donde está papá?

/

Minato seguía luchando con los enemigos- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa?, no para de venir enemigos- gruñó. De repente, vio que una gran horda de Shinobis se aproximaba- ¡Oooh mierda!

-¡Corran, corran!, ¡un demonio, es un demonio!- gritaron todos los ninjas y pasaron corriendo justo frente a Minato, casi pisándolo. Los enemigos con que él actualmente estaba luchando salieron corriendo, gritando "Es un demonio". Dejándolo completamente solo y entre todo el polvo.

Luego de que el rubio se recuperó del shock gritó- ¡SI!, ¡Corran!, ¡Nadie se mete con Minato Namikaze!, Soy un... ¡Un demonio!, ¡Si!- se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡Si!... emm... ¿Que fue lo que demonios pasó...?

/

**_N/A:_ Uffff! ha sido probablemente, el capítulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, jejeje. Mas o menos 5.747 palabras.**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Díganme lo que piensan de este capítulo porfis, se los agradecería mucho! :)**

**¿Creen que deba agregar a Kurama?, ya saben, no sé como explicarlo, donde se encuentra el Sumary, donde muestra a los personajes y... no sé si me explico jeje.**

**Los quiere y espera ansiosamente sus reviews...**

**Miss Haruno...**

**©2014, Sol M. Sanchez. Copyright. Todos los derechos reservados.**


	10. Suerte Kurama

**Holaaa, lo sé me tardé mucho, un mes para ser exactos, lo siento mucho :'(**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, seguidores, favoritos y todo, gracias por leer, me pone muy feliz y me hace sonreír :)**

…

Descargo de reponsabilidad: no soy dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

...

_Capítulo 10: Suerte Kurama._

-¡Maldito Kuramaaa!- un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda Konoha…

Resulta que, Naruto se encontraba en el hospital y la causa del grito fueron tres simples razones… alcohol, una pobre enfermera que sólo trataba de hacer su trabajo, y Kurama…

-Na-Naruto-kun, por favor, espere un poco más, esto no tardará mucho- decía la pobre mujer, tratando de limpiar la herida del rubio con un poco de alcohol.

-¡Esperar mis polainas!- el Uzumaki gritó de nuevo**-¿Usas polainas?- **preguntó burlón el Kyuubi, pero luego notó que su Jinchuuriki no estaba para bromas- ¡Cierra ese maldito hocico que tienes!- gruñó

Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza del zorro**- Grr, ¿acaso te hice algo mocoso?-** preguntó molesto.

-Ooh, sí que lo hiciste- respondió- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿dónde demonios está Sakura-chan?!- gritó de nuevo.

La enfermera miró con miedo al Uzumaki-Y-yo… ahora vengo- dijo, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

Naruto hizo otra mueca de dolor- ¿No se suponía que habías curado mi herida, maldito perro de nueve colas?

**-Yo sólo cerré ese agujero y calmé un poco el dolor, yo no hago milagros, mocoso-** Kurama respondió, restándole importancias.

-Tu…

-¡Naruto!- se escuchó. El nombrado volteó y miró a la ventana, y allí se encontraba su madre.

-¡Mamá!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- cuestionó el rubio- Ne, ¿A qué demonios viene una madre a un hospital?, pues para ver a su querido hijo enfermo 'ttebane- respondió la pelirroja.

-¡No estoy enfermo!- gritó el Uzumaki- Bueno, herido, o como sea- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Grr- gruñó y luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Uy, parece que alguien no está de humor- Kushina dijo, entrando a la habitación, luego se asomó por la ventana- ¡Minato!, ¡Sube!- gritó ella.

-No- se oyó desde abajo- ¡Minato!, ¡Que subas te digo 'ttebane!- ella gritó de nuevo- ¡Existe algo llamado puerta!- respondió él, desde abajo.

-¡Me importa un Ramen las puertas!, ¡Quiero que subas por la ventana 'ttebane!

-¿Por qué…

Kushina lo ignoró y miró a su hijo en la cama- ¿Pero qué te hicieron 'ttebane?- preguntó ella al ver a Naruto completamente vendado, y por esto se parecía a una momia.

-Nada, sólo un gran agujero en mi estómago, nada de qué preocuparse- respondió sarcásticamente el rubio, luego miró a la dirección donde había ingresado su madre y vio que su padre trataba de subir, pero se había quedado allí, muy cansado. Kushina, al notar eso se echó a reír- Jajaja, ¿acaso haz escalado una montaña?- se burló la pelirroja.

-Tal vez sea porque apenas me enteré de lo de Naruto yo vine corriendo y luego me encontré contigo en Ichiraku Ramen y resultaba que tú ibas al mis lugar y cuando tu llegaste subiste por la ventana y comenzaste a gritarme para que yo también subiera por allí y luego cuando me decidí a hacerlo me costaba mucho porque estaba muy cansado porque tuve que luchar con una gran cantidad de ninjas de la niebla pero claro que eso no es nada comparado a lo que tuvo que pasar Naruto pero de todas formas no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo…- terminó de explicar el Namikaze.

Naruto y Kushina tenían una gota en la sien- ¿Tú entendiste algo de lo que dijo?- preguntó Kushina, rascándose la cabeza.

-No, ni una palabra- respondió el Uzumaki, negando con la cabeza.

-Tks, olvídenlo- Minato frunció el ceño.

-Grr, ¿Pero qué es lo que les pasa hoy?- la pelirroja les dio la espalda- Están de muy mal humor y eso me molesta 'ttebane- Kushina protestó- Ustedes dos son tal para cual, son muy parecidos entre sí, y no solo física, si no mentalmente- dijo ella muy convencida.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿insinúas que estoy mal de la cabeza?!- gritó Naruto, a lo que una vena se hinchó en la frente del Namikaze- ¡¿Pero qué has dicho?!- Minato también gritó.

-¡Cállate!- Kushina empujó a Minato de la ventana, pero no con la intensión de tirarlo de allí. Pero lamentablemente, eso fue lo que pasó, el Namikaze calló de su lugar, dejando escapar un fuerte grito. Después de eso, se escucharon extraños ruidos y cosas que se rompen en la planta baja.

Kushina se quedó en shock- Yo… eeh… voy a ver qué pasó- dijo, para luego saltar por la ventana e ir a la escena del crimen.

-Oh- murmuró Naruto y se recostó en la cama, tratando de relajarse, ya que esa herida dolía demasiado, lo cual le sorprendía, porque él había tenido peores y nunca se quejó de ello. Pensaba en cosas completamente al azar, como- ¿Por qué lo habían envuelto completamente en vendajes, si tenía un agujero en el estómago?, no se había lesionado, ¿O sí?, ¿Kurama es realmente un zorro?, ¿Papá habrá muerto por la caída?, ¿Mamá se disculpará con él?, ¿Y si no lo hace?, ¿A caso tiene importancia?, ¿Y si la tiene?- Naruto negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué importa realmente si mamá se disculpa o no con él?, si está muerto simplemente no puede hacerlo.

**-Naruto, ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en estupideces?-** Kurama pidió, rascándose una oreja. El rubio hizo un puchero- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?, esto es completamente aburrido, más que entablar una conversación con Sasuke- dijo haciendo un mohín.

**-Mmm, ¿de verdad es tan aburrido?, no creí que algo superaría a lo del mocoso Uchiha-** el zorro se rascó la otra oreja.

-Bueno sí, creo que exageré un poco, pero igual sabes a qué me refiero, ¿No?- Naruto dijo, para luego intentar ponerse de pie.

**-Si, si... ¡espera!, ¿Que haces?- **el kyuubi se alarmó- Me voy de este horrible lugar, ¿que esperabas?, ¿Que me iba a quedar aquí como un idiota que no tiene vida, ni familia?- el rubio frunció el ceño.

**-No me interesa la historia de tu vida, yo sólo no quiero que mueras, porque si es así, yo me quedaré atrapado dentro de ti, para siempre.**

-Ajá, o sea que no te interesa lo que me pase en sí- el ceño del Uzumaki se profundizó.

**-Nop- **respondió el zorro y rió por lo bajo**- Además, no digas familia.**

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Naruto**- Porque, de seguro sólo queda tu madre-** respondió Kurama.

-No comprendo- el rubio estaba confundido. El zorro suspiró**- A lo que me refiero... es que sólo estará tu madre contigo- **aclaró.

-¡Sé un póco mas específico!- pidió nervioso Naruto, ya que lo que fuese que valla a decir el Bijuu, definitivamente, no iba a ser bueno.

**-Tu padre debe estar muerto-** dijo, reuniendo toda la paciencia que podía encontrar.

-¿Pero que disparates dices?, ¡Eso es imposible!, ¡Él es el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha!, ¡Es imposible que muera por caer de un 4to piso!- el Uzumaki gritó.

**-Bueno, eso es lo que creo yo, por lo general, nadie sobrevive a una caida como esa, pero cómo puedo ver, tienes mucha confianza en tu padre- **notó el zorro.

-P-por supuesto- Naruto se puso más nervioso y se acercó a la ventana, para mirar a travez de ella, como buscando a alguien**- Naruto, es obvio que tu padre debe estar en este mismo hospital, eso creo, dejarlo tirado no es lo más seguro-** dijo Kurama. Naruto rápidamente se quitó esos molestos vendajes en todo su cuerpo, se cambió a sus ropas habituales, se puso sus sandalias y por último, su banda para la cabeza con el símbolo de Konoha...

Y saltó por la ventana...

**-¡BAKA!, ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- **preguntó el zorro alamado. Su Jinchuuriki no respondió a su pregunta, y se concentró en aterrizar bien en el suelo, y así evitar terminar cómo su padre.

**-No puedes irte, tu herida no está del todo curada.**

-No importa, ya no me duele- respondió y al dar el primer paso, sintió un inmenso dolor, pero lo disimuló bien.

Corrió y se adentró de nuevo en el hospital, luego preguntó a una de las enfermeras donde se encontraba su padre, haciendo toda esa descripción gráfica innecesaria que se acostumbraba a hacer.

La enfermera lo miró raro y eso confundió al rubio- Pss, Kurama, ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó y el zorro suspiró**- Pues qué se le va a hacer, eres un idiota, se supone que deberías estar en esa cama, complétamente vendado como te habían dejado, pero en lugar de eso, te encuentras hablando con una enfermera, en un lugar donde NO tienes que estar, ¿Cómo quieres que te miren entonces?-** explicó el Kyuubi.

-Yo... ay- Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Tú no eres el chico rubio con la herida en el estómago?- preguntó la enfermera mientras le entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Y tú no eres la enfermera que me dejó retorciéndome de dolor en aquella habitación?, yo eso lo llamaría abandono o... escaparse- Naruto también le entrecerró los ojos.

La mujer se puso pálida y el Uzumaki continuó- Se lo diré a...- fue interrumpido

-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie- suplicó- Perderé mi trabajo.

-No lo haré, si tú tampoco lo haces- dijo el rubio, y sonrió ante eso**- Naruto, ¿La estas extorcionando?-** preguntó Kurama con una gota en la sien.

-T-trato hecho, eeh... ¿Preguntaba usted por Namikaze Minato-san?, se encuentra bien, pero ha tenido una seria caída- la enfermera dijo.

-¿Puedo verlo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Me temo que no será posible por el momento- respondió ella

-¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé, él no deja entrar a nadie, no estoy segura si es porque está enfadado o simplemente se encuentra de mal humor- respondió la mujer. Naruto se quedó pensativo- Ne, no importa, yo soy su hijo, así que me dejará entrar...

-No puedo permitirlo, lo lamento pero, usted debe estar en su habitación- la enfermera lo interrumpió.

-¿Que?, ¡pero si hicimos un trato!- el rubio hizo un puchero- Que no se diga más- ella lo arrastró hasta su habitación, lo ató en su cama y lo amordazó para impedir que grite, luego salió corriendo del cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta, se apolló en ella y se secó el sudor de su frente- Uff, eso estuvo cerca- pensó y miró a alguien a lo lejos, con un largo cabello rojo- Naruto-kun habría muerto... y yo tambien- intentó alejarse de allí para impedir que la Habanera Sangrienta la vea, pero no tuvo suerte.

-Oye tú, ¿Donde se encuentra la habitación de Minato Namikaze?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No se puede ir en este momento y...

-¡Donde se encuentra la habitación de Naruto Uzumaki- le interrumpió- Tampoco se puede...

-¿Por qué no se puede?- preguntó de nuevo

-Es que...

Kushina se acercó e intentó abrir la puerta del cuarto que se encontraba atrás de la enfermera, pero esta no se lo dejaba- Apártate o correrá sangre- advirtió la pelirroja.

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo...

-¡Que te muevas te digo!

-¡No...!

_-Mmm mmmm mm mmmmm ¡Mmm!- _se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Kushina parpadeó un par de veces- Muévete- la pelirroja empujó al la mujer y abrió la puerta.

-Mmm ¡Mmmm! mmm, mmmm, ¡Mmmmm!, mmm ¿Mmm?- Kushina lo miró detenidamente. Su hijo estaba atado de pies a cabeza en la cama y amordazado, cómo si lo hubiecen secuestrado, en sierta forma, era un poco gracioso- ¿Naruto?- llamó ella.

-¿Mm?

-¿Q-que te hicieron?, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- preguntó Kushina.

-...- no hubo respuesta...

-Etto...

-Mmm mmm, ¡Mmm!, ¡Mmmm!

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza- Si, comprendo- ella se acercó a Naruto.

La enfermera tenía una gota en la nuca-¿Entendió todo lo que dijo?, eso no es posible- pensó y se escabulló del lugar.

-Mmm- "dijo" Naruto. Kushina llegó a él y le quitó la mordaza. El rubio inhaló todo el aire que podía encontrar en esa pequeña habitación donde se encontraban, por la falta de oxígeno- M- mamá, una loca me ató aquí- dijo el Uzumaki respirando hondo.

-¿Quien?- preguntó Kushina.

-Está ahí, detrás de ti- el rubio señalaba a la puerta. La pelirroja volteó, pero notó que nadie se encontraba allí.

-Ay Naruto, no hay nadie allí, mejor descansa, te hará bien a la salud- dijo su madre, para luego marcharse de allí como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡E-espera!, ¿a donde vas?, ¡Te olvidas de mi!- gritó el Uzumaki, pero ya se encontraba completamente sólo.

-¡Kurama!, desátame- pidió con poca amabilidad el rubio.

**-Ne, ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo?, ¿Ya te olvidaste que me encuentro encerrado dentro de ti y por eso no tengo un cuerpo?, además en este diminuto lugar, hay algo que huele desagradable- **dijo Kurama, cubriendose la nariz.

-¿De verdad?, pues entonces debes bañarte- Naruto se rió por lo bajo- ¿Me sacarás de aquí?

**-¡Si de nuevo dices algo así, te voy a matar!-** lo amenazó el Kyuubi.

-Adelante, hazlo...

**...**

...

…

-¡Ja!, no lo haz hecho, ahora sácame de aquí- Naruto le ordenó. El zorro gruñó e hizo lo que le pidió, poseyendo su cuerpo.

**-Bien, ahora sólo tengo que sacarlo de aquí y asunto arreglado- **kurama murmuró e estiró con todas sus fuerzas de aquellas sogas, pero... no podía romperlas.

**-Grrr- **tiró de ellas**- ¡Grrr!-** siguió tirando-**¡Grrr!-** y tiró una vez más, pero... ahora le había salido una cola.

**-Ouch, eso no tendría que haber pasado- **Kurama rió nervioso**- ¿Pero-por-qué-no-puedo-romper-estas-CUERDAS?- **de un tirón pudo romperlas.

**-¿Que es lo que me pasa?, tendría que haber terminado con esto de un sólo intento.**

Olfateó el aire y se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba. De inmediato corrió a la ventana para intentar escapar para que no lo viesen con esta apariencia.

La abrió e intentó saltar a travez de ella, pero...

Una enfermera entró a la habitación, y los platos con alimentos que ella traía, calleron al suelo, mientras ella se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

**-Ejem, eeh... ¿Hola?- **Kurama se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez y nerviosismo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- la mujer llevó las manos a su rostro mientras gritaba de una forma muy cómica.

**-Yo... tengo algo que hacer- **dijo el zorro para luego saltar por la ventana.

Mas enfermeras llegaron al lugar y vieron a su compañera parada allí.

-¿Que pasó?, ¿Por qué gritaste de esa forma?- preguntó una de ellas.

La mujer calló de rodillas- Yo... era un monstruo... y me dijo hola- dijo mientras señalaba temblorosa a la ventana. Las demás se miraron entre sí.

-Necesitas unas vacaciones...

/

Kurama llegó a un callejón y respiró hondo**- Chico, te devuelvo tu el cuerpo- **dijo el Kyuubi, pero no hubo confirmación del rubio-** ¿Naruto?-** llamó de nuevo.

-No quiero, ahora que soy parte de tu conciencia, no siento aquel dolor insoportable a causa de la herida, en cambio, si tú permaneces más tiempo poseyendo mi cuerpo, la dicha sanará más rápido.

**-¿Y quien demonios te dijo que eso pasaría?**

No hubo respuesta...

**-Maldita sea mocoso- **gruñó el zorro, y comenzó a caminar para salir de aquél callejon, pero a lo lejos vio que se acercaban dos niños que conocía perfectamente, aúnque solo los haya visto una vez.

Eso era motivo suficiente para correr, pero tuvo mala suerte ya que ellos llegaron a él antes de que hiciera lo planeado.

-¡Oye mira, es el Kyuubi!- gritó Obito, y el nombrado se alarmó.

-Obito eres un idiota, no debes decir eso en frente de todos- Kakashi lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Ay, lo siento, eem... Kyuubi...- el Uchiha lo miró detenidamente, pensando si ese cuerpo era el de Naruto, porque un espeso Chakra de color naranja lo rodeaba, la misma le daba el aspecto de un zorro, ya que tenía unas largas orejas y una cola, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía unos grandes colmillos, las uñas de sus manos habían crecido como garras y su voz era completamente cambiada, o sea, era sustituida por la del Kyuubi, lo cual era grave y un poco tenebrosa.

**-¿Que tanto me vez?- **el zorro se cruzó de brazos. Obito negó con la cabeza- Lo siento de nuevo, yo... quería preguntarte si... podías entrenar a Rin, ella ha estado muy deprimida desde que descubrió que ella es la Jinchuuriki del Sanbi y bueno...- dejó de hablar al notar que Kurama se estaba alejando.

-E-espera- el niño intentó detenerlo y el zorro se echó a correr- No dejes que escape- gritó Kakashi y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

**-Estos cuerpos de humanos son una mierda- **el zorro comenzó a correr en cuatro patas, como si se tratase de un animal, y saltó al tejado de una casa para evitar que lo vean otras personas.

Notó que los niños seguían en su búsqueda, bajó de donde se encontraba y entró a una casa. Al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella y dio un gran suspiró**- E-esto de verdad cansa, nunca me había pasado esto- **murmuró. Sabía bien donde se encontraba en estos momentos.

/

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó, Kushina levantó la vista desde la cocina- Es Naruto- pensó, pero luego notó el extraño Chakra rodeandolo y se dió cuenta que era... ¡El Kyuubi!

-¿Quien está ahí?- preguntó Minato, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla, completamente enyesado. Quizo mirar pero la pelirroja le estrelló la cabeza contra la mesa- Yo hiré a ver de quien se trata, tú quédate aquí o si no te voy a golpear muy fuerte, ¿entendiste?.

-Uh hum- el Namikaze asintió, aún con la cabeza contra la mesa, ¿Iba a golpearlo?, ¿No se conformó con tirarlo de la ventana?

Kushina se dirigió a la puerta de salida y vio a supuestamente su hijo sentado en el suelo- Tu eres...

**-El Kyuubi, ahora escóndeme por favor, esos mocosos me estan buscando... y están muy cerca de...- **dejó de hablar al oir que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

_-Kushina-san, Minato-sensei, abran, sabemos que él se encuentra ahí-_ alguien gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Esa es la voz de Obito- pensó Kushina, luego miró a Kurama, lo cual parecía estar muerto de miedo.

El zorro frunció el ceño al sentir la mirada de la pelirroja en él**- ¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma?- **se preguntó en voz alta el Kyuubi.

-Yo eeh, lo siento, es que... no creí que alguien cómo tu estaría en mi casa y... muerto de miedo- Kushina cerró los ojos, sabiendo que estos momentos iba a morir por decir aquello.

**-¿Alguien cómo yo?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-** el zorro chasqueó la lengua con disgusto**- Nunca entenderé a los humanos-** negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta para enfrentarse a aquellos niños molestos.

Antes intentó quitarse ese chakra de su alrededor, ya se estaba poniendo molesto. Costó, pero con un poco de esfuerso, pudo llevar esa energía de nuevo a donde pertenece. Abrió la puerta y vio a los dos mocosos parados allí**- ¡¿Que es lo que demonios quieren de mi?!- **les espetó el zorro.

-Yo... yo, y-yo, sólo queríamos pedirle si podía a-ayudar a R-Rin porque está deprimida, y... y- Obito hizo un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar esas palabras.

**KURAMA POV**

Quería reirme, por el amor Hagoromo, el mocoso estaba muerto de miedo. Y mierda, parecía que se iba a hacer en sus pantalones. Verlos asustados me agradaba por alguna razón, tal vez porque soy el "El legendario zorro sediento de sangre de las nueve colas" y toda esa mierda que los humanos inventan. Aveces me pregunto qué es lo que se les pasa por la cabeza para poner esos apodos tan excesivamente estúpidos. Ay, ya quería saber que tipo de nombres le pusieron a los demás Bijuus, era gracioso con sólo imaginarlo je, je.

Miré al enano con el cabello plateado, un idiota inexpresivo. Uff malditos emos, estan por todas partes. Nos estan invadiendo, y tengo que admitir... no es agradable.

Al menos vi un poco de temor en sus ojos, pero no era suficiente. Recordé algo, no sé por qué pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto, lo que acababa de recordar no era nada agradable, no para mí por lo menos... ay.

-Q-queremos q-que ayu-ayudes a Rin, ¿l-lo haras?

Bueno, esto ya era irritante, ¿como es que el Gaki no se meó en sus pantalones?, es un acto muy valiente de su parte, tenía que admitir.

No le respondí y el mocoso peliplateado agregó: -¿Que otra cosa importante podría hacer alguien como tu?

Ya estuvo**- ¿Alguien como yo?, ¡Para tu información, tengo muchas responsabilidades en mi vida!- **yo grité y valla que lo hice, sinceramente, nadie en mi siglos de existencia me había hecho enfadar de esta manera, y no quiero que nadie diga que lo que acaba de ocurrir es una estupidez!

-¿Que es?- el maldito me siguió desafiando, claramente no valora su pequeña vida.

-¡Sí!, ¿Que es?- el otro también, bien... esto ya no lo soporto más, no hay ni una pizca de respeto en sus palabras, es... es... una falta de respeto hacia mi persona, una inmundicia.

Exploté, literalmente**- ¡Malditos Gakis!, ¿No comprenden que yo, al igual que ustedes, debo asearme?, ¡si no lo hago, las malditas y asquerosas pulgas vendran y es muy desagradable!-** hablé de más, no debí haber dicho eso... ¡Maldicion!

Me miraron con los ojos desorbitados, miré hacia atrás y Kushina no estaba allí, o no, no por favor, se lo hirá a decir al Naruto 2. Maldita sea mi suerte. Pero hablando de suerte, ¿cuando estubo de mi lado?

No sabía que hacer, y sólo tenía tres opciones: (1)Huir de aquí, (2)Huir de aquí, (3)Huir de aquí...

Opté por la segunda, creo que era la más razonable de las tres, eso si, lastimaría mi orgullo, pero había que asumir las concecuencias si no te queda otra.

Aproveché su distracción para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin duda esto era lo más vergonzoso que había hecho, mi orgullo estaba por el suelo, demonios, lo estaba pisando en estos momentos, literalmente.

Pasó un tiempo, pero los mocosos me estaban siguiendo de nuevo. Que persistentes, esto era intolerable, inaudito, un insulto, y...

-Aaah, Kurama, por favor, no pienses en tonterías- Naruto dijo desde mi mente. Ah mierda, ahora me lo viene a decir, ¡Que hijo de...!

-¡Por favor Kyuubi, ayúdenos!- el Gaki con gafas se las arregló para no mearse aún, creo que era un comienzo, teniendo en cuenta que hace unos momentos, estaba temblando como ningún otro.

Llegué a un campo de entrenamiento, ¿Y adivinen que?, me tenía que venir a encontrar con la niña. Maldigo mi suerte con toda mi alma.

Paré en seco. Toda mi vida es una maldita mierda y lo seguirá siendo por el resto de mis días, y peor aún, creo que soy inmortal. ¿Alguien puede agarrar una pistola y pegarme un tiro?... ¿Y que mierda es eso de todos modos?

Estaba asustado, era evidente.

-¡Kurama-san, entrene conmigo!

La suerte no está comigo...

-¡Si, también a nosotros!

Nunca lo estuvo, ni lo estará, pero...

-Usted tambien debería entrenar Kyuubi, lo noto muy cansado.

¿Existe la forma de matar a un Bijuu?, no lo creo...

**-¡Maldito Narutoooo!**

/

_**N/A**_:** Holaaa, ¿que les pareció?, espero que haya valido la espera, aunque no lo creo... ¿A quien quiero engañar?, me faltan años luz para poder ser una buena escritora, pero hagolo que puedo. Ay... me deprimí sniff sniff.**

**No importa, no me hagan caso jeje. Por favor, háganme saber lo que piensan del capítulo porfis, es muy importante para mi, de verdad :)**

**Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, de verdad lo siento.**

**Espera ansiosa sus reviews...**

**Miss Haruno...**


	11. El pequeño Itachi Uchiha

**Hello!, aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 11, lo he escrito un poco más rápido que el capítulo anterior, obviamente, no podemos comparar un mes con casi una semana XD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios/ favoritos/ seguidores y lectura de esta historia, soy feliz :)**

**Tenían razón, yo me deprimí por nada, yo aún puedo mejorar, todos en Fanfiction somos escritores famoso y profesionales XD, es verdad y nadie puede negarlo jaja.**

**Bueno, lo que quería decirles... ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos, seguir y todo eso, de verdad me pone muy feliz :)**

**Bueno, sin más, a la historia...**

…

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

...

_Capítulo 11: El pequeño Itachi Uchiha._

...

De brazos cruzados y con una mirada cansada, Kurama se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, y tres niños sentados en el suelo lo miraban curiosos.

**-Naruto... acepta tu cuerpo de nuevo, por favor, déjame volver a ese alcantarillado, por lo que más quieras en la vida, hazlo- **suplicaba el Kyuubi desde su mente. Naruto rió por lo bajo.

-Lo siento Kurama, aún no puedo hacerlo, sólo un rato más, mientras tanto entrena a los niños- fue la respuesta del rubio, lo cual al zorro no le agradó.

-**Estás loco, no lo haré- **el Kyuubi se negó.

-Vamos, no seas así, ellos deben de estar muy emocionados, son pequeños y merecen ser entrenados por un Bijuu, apuesto a que luego no podrán dormir por la mera idea de haber sido entrenados por ti, el más fuerte de las Bestias con Cola dattebayo- Naruto explicó- Sólo entiende, aún son pequeños.

Kurama sonrió, sintiéndose halagado, pero luego negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que su Jinchuuriki le estaba lavando el cerebro**- ¿Crees que podrás convencerme?**

No hubo respuesta...

**-Maldita sea**- maldijo por lo bajo el zorro y se puso a pensar en lo que demonios le iba a decir que hagan a los niños.

-¿Que nos dirá que hagamos?- preguntó Rin.

**-Yo, eeh... den trescientas vueltas por alrededor de Konoha y recién cuando sean capaces de hacerlo, vengan a mi- **el Kyuubi sonrió en su excelente plan.

-¿Trescientas vueltas?- Kakashi preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Yosh!- exclamó Obito- ¡Haré las trescientas vueltas y me entrenará un Bijuu!, ¡Seré el más fuerte de todos!

-¡Si!- Rin estuvo de acuerdo.

Comenzaron a correr hasta que se alejaron de allí, dejando al Kyuubi completamente solo.

**-Hn... zoquetes. **

-¡Kurama!, ¡Trescientas vueltas es demasiado!- le regañó el rubio.

**-Cállate, no comprendes mi excelente plan maestro ideado por Kurama-sama- **sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

**-Esos mocosos jamás podrán hacerlas, por lo que no me molestarán para que los entrene. Y en caso de que sí lo puedan hacer, ya habrá pasado demasiado tiempo y no estaré poseyendo tu cuerpo y tu tendrás que lidiar con ellos...**

-¿Que clase de estúpido plan es ese?

-**... ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que es un estúpido plan?, aquí el único estúpido eres tú, y también lo es tu cara.**

-¡Oye, no insultes mi cara dattebayo!- Naruto se quejó.

El estómago de Naruto-Kyuubi gruñó, mala señal.

**-Demonios, ahora tengo hambre- **Kurama llevó una mano al estómago- **Hace ya muchos años que no siento siquiera una pizca de hambre, esto no me agrada.**

-Pues ve a Ichiraku Ramen y come- sugirió el rubio.

**-¿Crees que yo puedo ir así como así teniendo esta apariencia?**

Naruto pensó por un momento- Oh...

**-Y créeme, si no fuese un problema ya lo habría hecho, el hambre me está matando, y por esta razón...- **fue interrumpido.

-Si, si, ya te entendí, devuélveme mi cuerpo.

**-¡Kami te bendiga!**

-Si, si, que Kami me bendiga- Naruto obtuvo el control de su cuerpo y todos los razgos zorrunos desaparecieron. De inmediato se echó a correr rumbo a Ichiraku Ramen.

En su cabeza sólo rondaba la palabra: Ramen, comer, Ramen, comer, comer, Ramen, y por su puesto... más Ramen.

Al llegar a su destino, vio sentados allí a Fugaku Uchiha y un niño. Naruto se acercó y se ubicó al lado del Uchiha, luego hizo su pedido.

-¿Tú eres el chico del futuro?- preguntó Fugaku. Naruto lo miró y asintió- ¿Sabes de Minato?, he oído que cayó por la ventana, pero no he podido verlo.

-No, yo tampoco pude hacerlo, las enfermeras ponían esas excusas de que él estaba de mal humor y todas esas cosas, no sé realmente qué es lo que querían esconder, pero de seguro se encuentra bien- explicó Naruto.

-Ya veo- Fugaku asintió con la cabeza.

El rubio le dio una mirada al niño que se encontraba en el regazo del Uchiha, debía estar en sus cuatro años de edad, tenía una cara adorable, pero a la vez familiar.

-¿Quien es el niño?- preguntó Naruto sin dejar de mirarlo.

Fugaku sonrió- Oh, no te lo he dicho, él es mi hijo, Uchiha Itachi.

El Uzumaki sonrió- Aah ¿Itachi?, que bonito nombre...

…

-¡Espera!...

/

-¡Abre la puerta!- Naruto golpeaba la madera con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Vamos, ábrela de una vez!

-_Ya voy, ya voy- _la puerta se abrió- ¿Qué es lo que demonios...- Naruto lo golpeó en la cara sin quererlo.

-Ay... ¿Que es lo que quie...- el rubio lo empujó y se adentró en su casa.

-Teme, no tienes idea de lo que me acaba de pasar, te sorprenderás- dijo el Uzumaki mientras se dirigía a la nevera

-Sea lo que sea, no me interesa- Sasuke le restó importancia.

-Estás mintiendo- dijo Naruto mientras preparaba Ramen instantáneo.

-Corrección, lo que venga de ti, no me interesa- se corrigió el Uchiha.

-Estás mintiendo- repitió el rubio, comiendo el Ramen.

-No me interesa...

-¿Y si te dijera que...

-No me interesa...

-...Fui a Ichiraku Ramen...- continuó el rubio.

-No me interesa...

-...Y que me encontré con un Itachi en miniatura?

-No me...- Sasuke se quedó callado.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡Já!, tenías que verlo, era muy adorable, pequeño cómo de este tamaño- Naruto le mostró la altura aproximada, que no llegaba más de la rodilla.

Sasuke estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no había oído nada de lo que el rubio había mencionado.

-Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

No hubo respuesta...

-Hey, Teme.

-...Itachi...

-Si, Itachi- Naruto miró extrañado, pero luego recordó toda la mierda que había pasado su amigo por culpa de su hermano, tanto vivo como muerto. Se preguntaba si Sasuke sentía algún remordimiento.

-...¿De verdad has visto a Itachi?- preguntó algo aturdido el Uchiha.

-Eeh, ¿Si?, estoy seguro de haberlo hecho, además, su padre estaba con él- el rubio dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

-... ¿Mi padre?

-Ne, ¿si?- el rubio le dio una mirada curiosa. ¿Era él o Sasuke estaba un poco demasiado idiota hoy?

**-**Teme, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te he despertado de alguna siesta?, estás medio dormido.

-No yo... iba a prepararme Ramen instantáneo antes de que vinieras.

Naruto miró el tazón de Ramen en sus manos y se encogió de hombros- Pues, mala suerte.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Hey, ¿a donde vas?- preguntó el rubio.

-A dormir- respondió sencillamente el Uchiha.

-E-espera, ¿Que le diré al pequeño Itachi?, de seguro quiere conocerte y...- fue interrumpido por un portazo. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y luego siguió comiendo su querido Ramen instantáneo.

/

Ya eran eso de las 09:30 p.m. Y Naruto caminaba por la aldea tranquilamente, con las manos en lo bolsillos y mirando fijamente el cielo a paso muy lento.

_-151_

_-No eran 152_

_-Chicos no sean tramposos, era 150_

_-No, 153_

Naruto volteó al reconocer las voces y vio a Kakashi, Obito y Rin, dirigirse a él a gran velocidad. Entró en pánico.

-Muévete vejete- Obito lo empujó a un lado mientras ellos pasaban como un tren, dejando una gran nube de polvo a su paso.

El Uzumaki quedó sorprendido- ¿Había oído mal o lo habían llamado viejo?, ¿cómo podía ser posible si apenas tenía diecisiete años?

Le restó importancia y decidió que era el momento de irse a casa. Esos pobres niños debían de estar muy cansados, se habían tomado el entrenamiento demasiado enserio, además, ¿de donde sacaban tanto entusiasmo?

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y más olor a Ramen lo inundó. De inmediato, todo el hambre que ya no sentía, volvió. El Ramen es algo que no podría rechazar.

-Hola mamá, hola... ¿papá?- Naruto llevó ambas manos a su boca para no reír. Ya que vio a su padre sentado en la silla, completamente enyesado, casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de eso, menos su rostro, lo cual sólo tenía unos vendajes al rededor de su frente, como si fuese la banda para la cabeza de Konoha que siempre lleva.

Él lo miró y frunció el ceño- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó.

-Pues de tu estado deplorable- pensó el Uzumaki, pero obviamente no iba a decirle eso, así que le respondió con un- Nada- encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Naruto!, llegas justo a tiempo para la cena- Kushina lo recibió, pero antes verificó si era él en realidad y no el Kyuubi, luego se dio cuenta que era su hijo.

-¡Ramen!- Naruto exclamó con felicidad, como si no hubiese probado aquello desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se sentó frente a su padre y la pelirroja le dejó un tazón del humeante Ramen frente a él- Itadakimasu- el rubio separó los palillos y comenzó a cavar su plato.

Kushina se ubicó al lado de Minato e intentó darle de comer como si no pudiese hacerlo él solo, bueno, no es que podía de todos modos.

El Namikaze apartó el rostro de la comida que le ofrecían, claramente disgustado con la idea de ser alimentado de esa forma.

-Minato por favor, te estás comportando como un niño pequeño, deja que te alimente 'ttebane- Kushina pidió, y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella.

-No- respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Grr 'ttebane- la pelirroja gruñó, dándose por vencida, entonces miró a Naruto que ya iba por el cuarto plato- ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?- preguntó ella.

Naruto vaciló- Yo, eeh... pasó un tiempo, pero me dieron el alta, nada de qué preocuparse dattebayo- siguió comiendo. Ella le entrecerró los ojos, recordando cuando el Kyuubi entró a su casa mientras Obito y Kakashi lo perseguían por alguna razón que ella desconocía, en ese momento, el zorro estaba poseyendo su cuerpo. Luego le preguntaría sobre ese asunto.

-¿Estás bien, papá?- preguntó el rubio tratando de cambiar de tema. Minato le dio una mirada que decía: ¿Acaso me veo bien para ti?

-Ne, ya lo entendí- Naruto no dijo nada más sobre el asunto y siguió con su comida. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el Uzumaki dijo- Hoy, cuando me dirigí a Ichiraku, me encontré con Fugaku Uchiha, él preguntó por ti, ya que parece haberse enterado sobre tu accidente- terminó mirando a Minato, este sólo hizo un intento de encogerse de hombros, sólo que no pudo hacerlo.

-Y vi a un niño con él, se llamaba Itachi- agregó el rubio.

-Aah, ¿Itachi?, ¿el Fugaku 2?, es adorable pero, si de verdad termina como su padre, no le garantizo una buena vida- dijo Kushina.

-Umm, no sé que es lo que has querido decir con eso, pero es verdad, era adorable, y adivinen que... es el hermano de Sasuke y Fugaku es también su padre- llevó sus manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Kushina y Minato se miraron entre sí- ¿Que?

/

Al día siguiente...

**-Naruto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- **preguntó el Kyuubi y comenzó a rascarse todo su cuerpo.

-No lo sé, tan solo salió sin quererlo- Naruto respondió mientras se acomodaba en la rama de un gran árbol.

-**Si pero ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede ocurrir a continuación?, ¿Acaso tú crees que Sasuke va a estar contento con esto?, podría matarte.**

-No me lo recuerdes- el rubio cerró los ojos, y tras unos minutos que parecieron años, preguntó- Kurama, ¿Cómo haría un zorro como tú para darse un baño?

**-¿Eh?-** Kurama no entendía el sentido de la pregunta. ¿Bañarme?, ¿pero qué estupideces dice?, pensaba el zorro, hasta que recordó**- Naruto, ¿N-no me digas que oiste lo de ese día?**

Naruto rió- Cada palabra.

El Kyuubi estaba sonrojado, si era posible por culpa de su pelaje**- Yo... umm... ¡No se lo digas a nadie!, ¡Los demás Bijuus se reirán de mí!**

-No lo haré, pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta- Naruto estaba disfrutando de esto.

**-Eeeh...**

-¡Mentiste a los pobres niños!- acusó el rubio.

**-No yo... es verdad, esto me ocurre, una vez cada diez años, pero estando sellado dentro de ti impide que las pulgas lleguen a mí, por lo que no estaba mintiendo realmente.**

-¿Pero entonces por qué te rascas tanto?- preguntó aún divertido el Uzumaki.

**-No lo sé- **Kurama se preguntó lo mismo**- ¿Pulgas imaginarias?**

-Pfff- Naruto se burló- Eres un pulgoso- se echó a reír con fuerza.

Un Kunai pasó volando justo frente a su rostro, clavándose en una rama cercana. Naruto a causa de ello, cayó del árbol al suelo dolorosamente. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero luego recordó que estaba bajo ataque y rápidamente llevó la mano hacia su bolsa porta Kunais y Shurikens, pero notó que no estaba allí. Aún en el suelo, vio unos pequeños pies frente a él, levantó la vista y vio a Itachi.

-Pero si es Itachi, ¿Que hace un niño de cuatro años de edad con esas armas tan peligrosas?- pensó el rubio y se puso de pie.

Tomó en brazos al niño- ¿Que hacias con mis Kunais Itachi-chan?- Naruto preguntó haciendo una voz graciosa. Itachi frunció el ceño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Ay!- el Uzumaki hizo un gran esfuerzo para no llevar la mano a su rostro, ya que dejaría caer al niño- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El niño no cambió su expresión- Bien, vamos a buscar a tu padre o madre, me has dado algo que hacer- Naruto comenzó a caminar.

_-¡Itachi!, ¿Donde estás?- _se oyó a lo lejos.

-¡Hey, él está conmigo!- Naruto gritó. Fugaku llegó a su lado algo agitado.

-Lo siento mucho si te ha dado problemas- se disculpó el Uchiha.

-¿Eh?, no ha hecho nada, me lo encontré de camino para entrenar jeje, ¿O no Itachi-chan?- el rubio miró al niño en sus brazos quien solo se lo devolvió con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmm, bien, yo solo... ¿Podría pedirte algo?- preguntó Fugaku. Naruto asintió.

-Quería saber si tú podrías cuidar de Itachi por un corto periodo de tiempo, es que Mikoto se encuentra con unas amigas en estos momentos, ella había lucido demasiado cansada, y al pensar que tal vez necesitaba socializar, le dije que se divierta con unas amigas y que yo cuidaría de Itachi, pero Hokage-sama me necesita para una misión y no puedo rechazarla y bueno...

-No se preocupe, cuidaré de él el tiempo que sea necesario, me encantan los niños, son muy adorables, ¿O no Itachi-chan?- el niño lo miró con la misma expresión de antes en el rostro.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, bien, ahora tengo que irme, adiós- dijo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Adiós- Naruto se despidió- Bueno, vamos a mi casa, ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó el rubio y Itachi le dio otro puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Ouch!, oye, deja de hacer eso- comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar.

/

-Ya llegué- Naruto cerró la puerta. Se acercó al sofá y sentó allí a Itachi- Quédate ahí, no te muevas que en un momento estoy aquí de nuevo.

No paso más de un minuto y el rubio se encontraba otra vez con el niño- Bueno, mi mamá no está y mi papá se encuentra en una de sus pequeñas siestas, así que, podremos hacer lo que queramos, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado escandaloso- dijo- Bien, ¿Tienes hambre?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sed?

Negó de nuevo.

-Mmm, ¿Quieres jugar a algo?- preguntó. El niño lo pensó un momento y asintió.

-¡Guerra de Kunais!- gritó con entusiasmo Itachi.

-Oye, no vamos a jugar a eso, es un juego muy violento- Naruto se negó. Itachi puso mala cara.

-N-no te deprimas, veamos otro juego, mmm, ya sé, espérame aquí- Naruto salió corriendo a su habitación. Dos minutos después el rubio vuelve con un montón de pinturas de colores- ¿Quieres dibujar?- le preguntó al niño, quien asintió con la cabeza- Pues ven conmigo- Itachi lo siguió hasta una puerta. Naruto la abrió muy lentamente y vio a Minato durmiendo tranquilamente allí.

-Sígueme- susurró el rubio y se adentró en la habitación, sin hacer ruido se agachó frente al rostro de su padre, Itachi hizo lo mismo y Naruto le entregó un par de pinturas y un pincel.

-Puedes dibujarle algo en la cara a mi padre, será gracioso cuando despierte- Naruto dijo. Itachi dudó un momento, pero luego comenzó a rayarle todo el rostro al pobre Namikaze, quien en estos momentos, se encontraba en el quinto sueño, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos.

/

Salieron riendo de la habitación y sus estómagos gruñeron- Bueno Itachi-chan, ¿Que quieres comer?- preguntó el Uzumaki frotándose el estómago.

-¡Galletas!- respondió sonriendo Itachi.

-¿Galletas?, mmm yo no sé preparar eso pero, vamos a intentarlo- se dirigieron a la cocina y Naruto se dispuso a buscar los ingredientes que creía que servirían para la preparación. Ambos se pusieron delantales, el rubio el de Minato e Itachi el de Kushina.

El Uchiha agarró una bandeja que sacó de alguna parte de la casa y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Naruto tomó un Bowl y lo llenó de harina, 1kg de harina para ser exactos, rompió 6 huevos y los echó dentro, comenzó a batir, luego le echó ½ litro de leche dentro, pero pensó que no era suficiente y agregó el resto. Itachi se acercó y le ofreció aceite, Naruto se encogió de hombros y agregó eso también.

El Uzumaki sentía que algo le faltaba a la masa y decidió ponerle 1kg de azucar, pimienta, un par de condimentos extraños que encontró en la nevera, algunas chispas de chocolate, sal, ceresas, agua, queso e incluso Itachi se acercó y echó sus crayones dentro. No había nada que aquella masa no tenía, lo cual había tomado un color verdoso con manchas de otros colores. Naruto terminó de amasar y junto con el niño comenzaron a darle formas de Shurikens a las "Galletas", luego, al terminar, el rubio las colocó en la bandeja y luego las llevó al horno.

Esperaron un par de minutos y...

_-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

-Parece que mi papá ya se despertó, y se dio cuenta de su rostro- Naruto rió. Miró el horno de nuevo y vio que las galletas se inflaban y desinflaban de una manera extraña. Naruto e Itachi se miraron entre sí, luego se volvieron al horno, y lo que se encontraba dentro explotó.

Se miraron entre sí de nuevo. Eso no debía de haber pasado, bueno eso creía Naruto, pero en realidad, estaban preparando algo sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo.

_-¡Aaaaaah!, ¡Mi rostro, mi hermoso rostro!_

Itachi le dio una mirada al rubio- ¿Tu papá siempre fue un creído?- preguntó.

-Sólo cuando se trata de su rostro, pero no realmente, creo- el Uzumaki se encogió de hombros.

Las galletas explotaban una y otra vez dentro del horno, lo cual comenzaba a salir humo de todos los orificios existentes.

Naruto corrió y las sacó de allí, pero la bandeja estaba caliente y la dejó caer al suelo. Había galletas regadas por todo el suelo, el rubio resbaló con una y calló también al suelo, pero antes se agarró del mantel de la mesa, llevándoselo con él juntó con otras cosas como harina, huevos, agua, condimentos y otras cosas que llevaba las galletas.

Ahora todo estaba regado por el suelo. El horno se incendió y Itachi no podía parar de reir, todo era un caos.

Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, era un completo desastre, vio el horno incendiarse y fue corriendo a buscar agua, al volver con un gran balde de agua, se lo echó ensima. Sólo logró disminuir un poco las llamas.

-Aah demonios, si sólo supiera un jutsu Suiton- el rubio dijo frustrado- ¡Ya sé!, ¡De seguro mi papá sabe algún jutsu!, pero no puedo decirle, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros le pintamos la cara- hizo un puchero.

-_Así que, ustedes fueron..._

Naruto levantó la vista y vio a su padre parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro pintado parecía el de un payaso. El Uzumaki no sabía si reír o llorar en esos momentos.

-Itachi-chan... olvida las galletas, ¿No prefieres Ramen?

/

-Jamás, jamás volveré a hacer galletas, Itachi-chan por favor debes recordármelo- Naruto dijo mientras se dirigían a Ichiraku Ramen- La cocina no es mi especialidad, y menos cuando tengo que limpiar toda la casa luego de haber hecho unas miserables galletas, hechas de no sé que cosa.

Al llegar a su destino, Naruto se sentó en la barra y Itachi en su regazo, luego hicieron su pedido.

-Fue divertido- el niño dijo sonriendo. Naruto lo miró.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Y que parte fue la más divertida?, ¿Cuando me caí al suelo a causa de la vandeja caliente y las galletas en el suelo o cuando tuve que limpiar todo?- preguntó el rubio.

El niño rió- ¡Todo!

-Ooh- Naruto sonrió- Si, fue divertido- dos tazones de Ramen fueron colocados frente a ellos- Tal vez se repita algún día.

Estuvieron mas o menos media hora comiendo, hasta que decidieron que ya era suficiente y que ya no tenían hambre.

Naruto pagó el Ramen- Oye Itachi-chan, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas...

/

*Toc, toc* alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Ya voy- Sasuke se acercó a la puerta sabiendo quien era el que lo estaba molestando. La abrió- ¿Que quieres Dobe?

-¡Teme, mira, alguien quiere conocerte!- Naruto levantó a un niño frente a su rostro.

-E-el es...- Sasuke miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Naruto sonrió- Si, el es... el pequeño Itachi Uchiha...

/

_**N/A:**_** ¡Holaaaaaaa!, ¿que les pareció el capítulo?, por favor háganme saber lo que piensan del capítulo y/o historia, sus comentarios me inspiran y me ayudan a mejorar como escritora :)**

**Gracias por leer, me hace muy feliz :D**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :)**

**Espera ansiosa sus reviews...**

**Miss Haruno...**


End file.
